Luz de luna
by YumiTaisho
Summary: Lentamente me encamine hacia el balcón, un poco de aire me vendría bien. Corrí la delicada cortina de seda transparente que lo cubría y abrí el maravilloso ventanal de vidrio. Sabía que estaba más que prohibido salir de noche, más en luna llena. Y el peligro existencial que eso incluía. Cerré mis puños. Ni modo, no soy cobarde… O eso quería creer.
1. Chapter 1

Moría. Eso era lo único que sabía. Dentro de ese mar de desesperación, oscuridad y agua, lo único que tenía en claro, era que me estaba muriendo. Algo, algo definitivamente no humano me sostenía fuerte por el tobillo. Ejercía tanta presión, que sentía que mi tobillo estallaría en cualquier momento.

Intenté nadar hacia la luz, hacia la superficie, la veía claramente sobre mi cabeza. _Mierda_. Ni aunque tuviera la fuerza de mi padre o la determinación de mi madre, jamás lograría llegar a esa luz. Moriría. _Carajo_.

Quería llorar. Si es que no lo estaba haciendo ya, el agua le impedía saber si ya estaba derramando sus _débiles lágrimas._ Grite, con todas mis fuerzas, tal vez alguien me escuche. Nadie. Oscuridad.

Lloraba, ya no había dudas sobre eso. De pronto, un suave murmullo. Delicado, fino, casi indetectable.

\- _Uki…_ \- Parecía susurrar.- _Uki-._ Levante mi cabeza, hacia la luz. Algo, algo estaba allí. Mis ojos se ensancharon y la sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

- _¡Aquí estoy!-_ Quise gritar, o al menos esa fue mi intención. Redondas y perfectas burbujas salieron de mi boca. Mi sonrisa se borró tan rápido como llegó. Cada vez estaba más lejos de la luz y más cerca de las sombras. _No, no, no, no,_ patalee con más fuerzas, golpee lo que fuese que estuviera torturando mi tobillo.

Volví a llorar. Gire mi rostro hacia el fondo, no había querido mirar por temor, pero dado que no podía hacer ningún movimiento más, lo hice. Arrepentimiento, corriendo libre y energéticamente por mis venas. Un enorme grito ahogado abandono mi garganta. Una especie de tentáculo negro, de apariencia babosa con tintes verdes y púas, era lo que me sujetaba. Y no solo eso, la figura de un lobo desfigurado con las fauces abiertas, los ojos rojos, llenos de rabia e ira era lo que me recibía allí, en el fondo. _Mierda._

Maldije mi mala suerte. Me di la vuelta y empecé a patalear con más fuerza, sintiendo como las púas rasgaban la piel de mi pie y pierna libre. _No moriría aquí, no señor._ Luchaba, luchaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero el aliento putrefacto de ese enorme lobo lo estaba sintiendo en mi nuca, y de pronto sentí una horrible mordida en mi cintura.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, agitada. Gire mi cabeza hacia todos lados, buscando al enorme lobo. La reconfortante calidez de mi cuarto me recibió. Suspiré. _La misma pesadilla, otra vez…_ Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y mi respiración estaba más que agitada. Lleve mi mano hacia mi garganta, tratando de serenarme. Volví a suspirar, esa puñetera pesadilla, estaba apareciendo con más ahínco que de costumbre.

Cuando la cadencia de mi respiración volvió a la normalidad, busque el balcón de mi cuarto. Luna llena. Eso explicaba la ausencia de mis hermanos. _Por suerte…_ Ni loca quería revivir esa maldita pesadilla. Una pasada de mi mano sobre mi frente me confirmo lo transpirada que estaba. Suspirando, me deshice de las sabanas que cubrían mi febril cuerpo.

Llamar a Akira o a Takeshi sería una pérdida total de tiempo. Estaban ocupados con su nuevo bebé. Sonreí. Esa preciosura alegraba, los ya agitados días dentro de palacio.

Lentamente me encamine hacia el balcón, un poco de aire me vendría bien. Corrí la delicada cortina de seda transparente que lo cubría y abrí el maravilloso ventanal de vidrio. Sabía que estaba más que prohibido salir de noche, más en luna llena. Y el peligro existencial que eso incluía. Cerré mis puños. _Ni modo, no soy cobarde…_ O eso quería creer. Con un suspiro me introduje de lleno en la espesura de la noche y el viento frio, me recibió como un viejo amigo.

Pase mis manos por mis cabellos, largos hasta la altura de mis rodillas, tratando de alisarlos un poco. Solo un poco. Mis brazos fueron por inercia a apoyarse en el barandal de mármol y aspire el aire helado de la noche, sintiéndome como nueva. Mi vista se dirigió frenética hacia la luna. Testigo silencioso de mi pesadilla y ahora _"pequeña travesura"_ o como diría papá _"insolencia"_. La observe con reproche y le saque la lengua. Bien podrías haberme ayudado en algo, _compañera_.

-Explícate.- La voz neutral y amenazadora de mi padre sonó a un costado. _Mierda, mierda, mierda…_ Me había quedado tiesa como una tabla, se suponía que estaba en una misión de reconocimiento. _Vaya, atrapada con las manos en la masa…_ Que _indigno._ Trague duro y me gire para verlo con mi mejor cara de " _yo no rompo ni un plato_ ".

Allí estaba, imponente y con una mirada severa en su rostro. Le sonreí lo mejor que pude y la mirada de mi padre se endureció más. _Genial, estoy frita._

-Bienvenido, padre.- Dije mientras lo reverenciaba. Un gruñido fue su respuesta.

-Odio repetirme.- Severidad y advertencia en su voz. _Lo sé papá, lo sé, es solo que estoy pensando que mierda decirte._ Me volví a mirarlo. No podía mentirle, lo olería. Tal vez, verdades a medias.

-Me he despertado por el calor y salí a tomar aire, papá, solo eso.- Su mirada se posó en mis orbes, chocolates en ese momento y supe que, si antes estaba frita ahora, estaba muerta. Y que el lobo era un vil mosquito comparado contra la furia de mi padre.

-¿Osas mentirme, Mitzuki?- Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, no pensé que lo descubriera. Solo pensé que me regañaría y ya, después de todo si hacía calor. Sus ojos flamearon hacia mí, su expresión no se movió ni un ápice, tan estoica como siempre. Pero estaba furioso, _lo sentía_. _Vaya aura papa…_

-N-no, padre. Es solo que…-Avergonzada, nerviosa y descubierta, agache mi cabeza. Sentía como la sangra se acumulaba en mis mejillas- Lo lamento, entraré a palacio inmediatamente.- Fue lo único que encontré para decir. Intente retomar el camino hacia mi habitación y evitar el tema a toda costa, pero sus garras apresaron mi brazo y supe que tendría que confesar. Sin levantar mi vista, escupí la verdadera razón, aunque me hiciera lucir débil ante él- Una pesadilla- Dije a secas.

El agarre en mi brazo se aflojó, pero no me soltó.

-Insolente, tratar de engañar a este Sesshomaru.- Me encogí más, si eso era posible. Papá no era de muchas palabras, pero sí que daba miedo cuando las usaba. Súbitamente, mi padre me atrajo hacia él y antes de que pudiera predecirlo, estaba entre sus brazos, cual niña pequeña. Sorprendida, pero encantada, refugie mi rostro en su pecho. Sus garras acariciaron mi pelo y continuo hablando – Sabes perfectamente de las reglas, no debes salir de palacio por la noche, en especial los días de luna llena – Su tono era severo, pero su caricia era delicada. Apreté un poco más mi rostro contra su pecho, sabedora de que trataba de consolarme a su modo.

-Lo lamento, papá, no volverá a ocurrir- susurre. Sabía bien porque se había puesto como una furia. Aunque su expresión era estoica, habíamos aprendido a diferenciar sus gestos y este claramente era uno de preocupación. Lo abracé con más fuerzas. Había amenazas hacia el Imperio del Oeste, específicamente para la Lady de las Tierras del Oeste y sus Príncipes. Por eso había reglas hasta para ir al baño, básicamente. Papá sabía que éramos fuertes y poderosos, sabíamos defendernos. Nos había entrenado él, por Kami que éramos buenos. Pero había decido tomar precauciones, más para estas fechas. Su garra delineo mi mejilla hasta mi mentón, posándolo debajo de este y levantando mi rostro, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Escucha con atención- su tono era severo y sus ojos fríos como témpanos de nieve- si necesitas algo lo pedirás a Akira, Takeshi o recurrirás a tus hermanos y madre, no vuelvas a desobedecerme, ¿lo has entendido?- Su mano se posó en mi mejilla, y yo asentí con fuerza. Acerco sus labios a mi frente y deposito un suave beso en donde antes se encontraba la misma medialuna que el portaba en su frente, mis ojos se cerraron al recibir ese mimo. Sentía que el miedo y la ansiedad generados por la pesadilla, se disipaban lentamente. Que dijeran lo que dijeran, mi papá, era el mejor papá del mundo, aunque no lo crean. Tal vez tenía un carácter especial, pero eso lo hacía único. – Entra ya-.

Me deshice del abrazo y utilizando su brazo me puse en puntillas de pie para, con una sonrisa besar su mejilla.

-Buenas noches, papá- Mi miro en silencio y asintió. Luego de eso, corrí hacia mi futón. Frené en el marco del ventanal, girándome con violencia. _Casi lo olvido._ – Gracias, papá. Te quiero- susurré sonriendo.

Sin esperar respuesta, me lance sobre mi futón. Literalmente. Después de todo, ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta y aunque nunca lo confirmara, sabía que era de su total agrado escuchar esas palabras. Tanto de su madre como de ella, sus hermanos eran caso aparte. _Vaya suerte el que no me haya preguntado de que se trataba mi pesadilla…_ Me escondí entre las mantas. Más relajada y sabiéndome protegida, me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo, sonriendo. Mañana seria otro día.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Capítulo 2**

Juguemos a las escondidas

Desayuno, que tedioso momento. No porque fuera malo el comer, amaba comer. El problema, era levantarse ni bien los rayos del sol se colaban por el ventanal. _Quiero dormir_ pensé lastimosamente, mientras dejaba escapar un gimoteo bajo al mismo tiempo que apretaba con mis puños las suaves sábanas blancas. Los calidos rayos del sol volvieron a acariciar mi rostro y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios. El lado positivo era que la noche había sido dejada atrás y había recuperado mi habitual forma. Levanté mis manos, ahora provistas de garras y trate de atrapar los finos y delicados rayos. Seria asombroso si los rayos pudieran ser tomados, para poder guardarlos en un frasco y poder utilizarlos cuando se los necesite. Por ejemplo, en algunos momentos de completa oscuridad, _como en mi sueño,_ me hubiese venido la mar de bien tenerlo.

Al recordarlo, mi pequeña sonrisa se disminuyó. Verdaderamente, esa pesadilla era algo que venía atormentándome desde el inicio de las amenazas. Mi sonrisa se ensancho, al recordar como mis miedos y dudas fueron disipados por mi más grande héroe y protector. Papá. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por demostrarnos un poco más sus emociones en este último tiempo, aunque ahora, estaba más ocupado que nunca. Cerré mis manos sobre los rayos, y un pinchazo de tristeza me traspaso, cuando un pensamiento, que últimamente era muy recurrente volvió a surgir dentro de mí. _A veces, pareciera que se estuviera despidiendo_ , tratando de generar momentos más dulces o como los de ayer, buscando más contacto. Cerré mis ojos y baje mis manos. No tenía caso pensar en eso ahora, además, pobre de aquel infeliz que osó atravesarse por el camino de su padre. Suspiré, _será mejor que me levante antes de que Akira venga a…_

—¡¿Todavía no te has levantado?! — Mis manos se dirigieron rápidamente a mis oídos. _Pero que pulmones_ … Tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que no la escuche acercarse y mucho menos entrar. Ni siquiera sentí su youki. Una de dos o estaba muy dormida o estaba muy dormida. — ¿Sigues así? ¡Levántate ya, llegarás tarde!—

—Ya vo…— Traté de responderle, mientras me sentaba sobre el futón, dejando que las mantas se resbalaran por mi cuerpo. Sin darme tiempo para replicar, me tomo del brazo y me levantó como si de una pluma se tratase. —¡¿Pero qué carajos Akira?! — Grité sorprendida. Su ceño se frunció.

—Cuida tu vocabulario jovencita, esa no es la boca de una dama— Me reprocho, mientras me señalaba con un dedo. Me cruce de brazos y le saque la lengua. — Que madura Mitzuki, ahora, ¡vete a duchar!¡Llegaras tarde, no me hagas repetirlo! — Volvió a gritar mientras me empujaba levemente hacia el cuarto del baño.

—Ya, ya nana— Dije mientras me giraba y caminaba hacia el baño. Al llegar a la puerta, me pare en seco, y sonreí. Una idea se cruzó por mi cabeza. Podía ser mi sentencia de muerte, pero iba a valer la pena.

Lentamente me giré y la vi recogiendo mis libros desperdigados por el suelo, mientras seguía despotricando contra mi "holgazanería". Vamos, solo habré estado 15 minutos más acostada.

—Akira— La llamé, me empecé a reír mentalmente por lo que iba a hacer, sabía que la volvería, literalmente loca y que era una niñería. Pero dicen que no hay que perder el niño interior. Ella levantó la vista rápidamente y poniendo los brazos en jarra me observó con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Sigues aquí? Mitzuki debes…—

—Vieja loca— La corté. Y ocurrió lo que esperaba. Los libros cayeron de sus brazos y sus ojos flamearon. Mis carcajadas no tardaron en llegar.

—¡¿Cómo me has dicho?! — Exclamó.

—Vieja loca— repetí entre risas.

— ¡Ya verás! — Me reí y corrí dentro del baño, con Akira pisándome los talones —¡Ven aquí, enana del demonio! — Me dolía la panza de tanto reírme. Sin previo aviso me lancé a la tina, empapándola en el proceso.

— ¡Aghh!¡Mitzuki! — Otra carcajada abandonó mis labios y un cepillo aterrizó en mi cabeza, que hizo que mis risas aumentaran. —Eres incorregible— Dijo Akira con una media sonrisa bailando entre sus labios. Aunque no lo dijera, le gustaba jugar de esta manera conmigo, le hacían recordar viejos tiempos. Deje entrever un falso puchero, mientras llevaba mis brazos hacia la zona del impacto.

—Auch, eso me ha dolido Aki— No pude aguantar mucho tiempo y volví a reírme, y las risas de Akira me acompañaron.

Al cabo de media hora, ya estaba aseada, vestida y peinada. Me observe en el espejo, una última repasadita antes de salir, nada podía estar fuera de lugar en la Princesa del Oeste. Mi cabello plateado, largo hasta las rodillas, caía en cascada con suaves ondas al final, me había recogido la parte superior de la cabeza con un broche de oro en forma de flores de cerezo –regalo de mi padre, por mi cumpleaños número cinco, era mi objeto más preciado- y mi flequillo caía suave, enmarcando los costados de mi cara por mis mejillas. Estas estaban rojizas por el vapor del baño. Además de que, sobresalían en ellas, las marcas de los Inuyōkai. Una simple franja morada, una línea rosada sobre los párpados y la luna menguante sobre mi frente.

Hermosa, la luna era hermosa. Era algo que portaba con mucho orgullo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, mi humor luego del baño, había mejorado considerablemente rayando niveles insospechados, después de todo había sido un muy lindo despertar. El rosa pálido de su yukata, contrastaba con el color cereza que tenía su obi, dándole un aspecto fantástico. _Genial, genial, después de todo no ha empezado tan mal el día…_ Di media vuelta y me apresuré a salir en dirección al comedor.

Al llegar allí, dos guardias me recibieron con una reverencia. Rolé los ojos. _Me ven todas las malditas mañanas y siguen haciéndolo_ , suspiré. _Bueno, después de todo es su deber_. Les sonreí e incline mi cabeza. Luego de eso, prosiguieron a abrir las puertas.

Dentro del recinto ya se encontraban todos sentados. Al verme llegar, todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí. Y déjenme decirles, que no eran para nada amistosas. Sonreí, tratando de aguantarme el repentino ataque de risa. Claramente, provocado por los nervios y el exagerado buen humor que me cargaba hoy.

—Buenos días— Dije sonriendo anchamente y realizando una reverencia. Un coro de "buenos días, cariño" "llegas tarde, eres una insolente" "Mitzuki, eres una despistada" llego a mis oídos. Una risilla se escapó de entre mis labios, era lo mismo todas las mañanas. Verdaderamente, debería tomar el consejo de Akira y levantarme más temprano.

—Siéntate— se escuchó la voz potente de mi padre y como si de un director de orquesta se tratase, el aluvión de saludos frenó. Le sonreí y me dirigí a mi sitio habitual, al lado de mi madre. Esta me recibió con una sonrisa y una caricia en la mejilla. Le sonreí y en un rápido movimiento besé su mejilla. Sin prisa ni calma, el sonido de los cubiertos al moverse por la mesa, comenzó. Y como todas las mañanas levante mi vista para observar a mi familia.

Mi padre, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, se encontraba con la misma expresión estoica de siempre. Casi ni tocaba alimento, pero si tomaba como religión, su fuerte y amargo té verde. Sentada en el lado derecho se encontraba mi madre, con su eterna sonrisa y dulce mirar, se hallaba degustando su fruta favorita: las frutillas. Son tan diferentes y a la misma vez tan complementarios. Sonreí disimuladamente mientras sorbía de mi dulce té de jazmín. Sí, estoy enamorada de la pareja que formaban mis padres, mátenme por eso.

Al frente nuestro, se encontraban mis dos hermanos mayores. Ambos eran gemelos, pero eran dos gotas de agua totalmente distintas.

Senshimaru, sentado a la izquierda de mi padre, tomando lo mismo que él. Su nombre significaba "guerrero perfecto", cosa que lo era al ser una copia exacta de mi padre, no solo en lo físico, si no en la personalidad. Era estoico, frio y calculador. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de él, era su larga cabellera caoba, como la de mi madre y la falta de luna menguante sobre su frente. Aunque, debo contarles un secreto, Senshimaru o Aru como le solía decir de pequeña, posee una sonrisa preciosa, resplandeciente, como la de mi madre. Pero bueno, es un fenómeno muy raro, pero ocurre de vez en cuando.

Y sentado a su lado, se encontraba Hiroshi, este se encontraba degustando un pastelillo de limón con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Si, dije tierna. Sonreí involuntariamente. A él también le faltaba la luna menguante para ser una copia exacta al carbón de mi padre, más que Senshimaru, ya que Hiroshi, al igual que yo, era dueño de su característica cabellera plateada. Sin embargo, su personalidad era como la de mi madre. Sonreía en todo momento, expresaba libremente sus sentimientos y siempre tenía una dulce expresión en su rostro. Era mi fiel compinche para las travesuras. Su nombre, lo decía todo -"generosidad"- era lo que poseía en exceso y lo que todo su ser proclamaba.

Ambos, al igual que yo, poseíamos el signo inequívoco de la unión entre una humana y un yōkai. Coronando nuestras cabezas, portábamos las mismas orejas que mi tío Inuyasha. Y las portábamos con orgullo. Somos verdaderamente muy unidos entre nosotros, claro que siempre había alguna que otra discusión –como en toda familia- pero nos amábamos mucho.

—Madre, hoy traeré más de esos frutos del sur que tanto te gustan— informó de pronto Senshimaru. _Siempre taan formal_. Mamá lo miro con sorpresa.

—No es necesario, pequeño— Le sonrió mi madre con dulzura y mi hermano se sonrojó por el apodo. _Bobo_. Quise reír por su reacción, pero me contuve, no quería morir joven. —No quiero que vayas tan lejos, solo por un capricho mío cariño, prefiero que te quedes aquí— Concluyó mi madre.

—Pero, mamá…—Trató de replicar Senshimaru, pero Hiroshi lo retuvo.

—Senshimaru, no queremos perderte _pequeño—_ Hiroshi le tomo una mejilla y se la apretó, tomándole el pelo por su reacción ante los apodos de mi madre. Mis ojos se abrieron y me reí, escupiendo parte de mi té en el proceso. _Gracias Hiroshi_ …

—Cierto, _cariño—_ Le seguí el juego y la carcajada limpia de Hiroshi resonó fuerte y por el rabillo del ojo vi a mi padre realizar una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa. Mi madre parecía no comprender que estábamos gastándolo. Senshimaru rojo como un tomate, se quitó de un golpe la mano de Hiroshi.

—¡Cállense, par de tontos! —Estaba hecho una furia, lo que causaba más risa. Sin embargo, una sonrisa se dejaba entrever entre sus labios, después de todo no podía negar que se comportaba como un niño mimado con mamá. Con un suspiro, Senshimaru se dirigió a mamá que seguía confundida con lo sucedido. —Está bien, debo realizar una misión de reconocimiento por esa zona—Anunció y al instante su expresión cambió. Había dicho algo, que no tenía que decir. Silencio.

Mi madre se angustio ipso facto, al igual que Hiroshi y por supuesto, yo, pero no mencionamos nada al respecto. Papá endureció el gesto, tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo, es más parecía molesto. De un momento a otro, el ambiente se volvió tenso y cargado. Se había vuelto muy riesgoso salir.

—No me han informado de tal— dijo severo mi padre, observándolo fijamente. Reproche oculto en su voz. Senshimaru le devolvió la mirada, claramente lo último se le había escapado y no había planeado decirlo hasta último momento.

—Padre…— comenzó.

—Creí haberte dicho que no tomaras ninguna misión. Lo discutiremos luego— Le cortó serio, amenazador, frio. Ni rastro de la mueca que hace unos minutos estaba allí. No había dudas, Senshimaru iba a ser regañado y sería un milagro o de verdadera urgencia si lograba salir de misión. Suprimí un suspiro, a veces se la daba de valiente y se exponía mucho. Entendía que le gustaba demostrar que era un buen guerro y que le gustara que papa lo felicitara, pero no que ponga su vida en riesgo por ello.

—Pero debo…— Mi padre clavo su vista sobre él, callándolo.

—Luego— ordenó.

—Cuídate mucho Senshimaru, por favor— le susurro mamá angustiada. Claramente era un "no hagas nada imprudente, por favor" Hiroshi observo a mi madre con compresión. Mi mandíbula se tensionó, no me gustaba que mi madre hablara con ese tono. Senshimaru bajo la cabeza, consiente del ambiente generado.

—Sí, mamá— le susurro, arrepentido por haber causado malestar en ella. Mamá trato de sonreír y asintió dos veces con la cabeza. Desde que las amenazas empezaron en las horas de comida, siempre alguien realizaba algún comentario imprudente, sin mala intención, pero que desembocaban en estas situaciones. Empezaban con un comentario cotidiano, pero se volvían verdaderamente tensas y cargadas de angustia. _Una porquería_ _y totalmente incómodo_. Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi padre. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi madre. Claramente charlarían después.

Luego de esa conversación, se dio por finalizado el desayuno. Cado uno se dirigió a sus labores. Yo tenía clases de Historia, Hiroshi debía entrenar. Senshimaru y papá se dirigieron a la cámara de guerra, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos en este momento. Suspiré, mis hermanos contaban con 28 primaveras recién cumplidas, mientras que yo contaba con solo 20 primaveras.

Y ya estábamos inmiscuidos en tema de guerras, política y sobre como gobernar. No era que me quejara, pero éramos jóvenes en comparación a los otros demonios dentro de palacio. _Demasiado jóvenes._ Estaba demasiada sumida en mis pensamientos caminando hacia la biblioteca, cuando una mano sobre mi hombro me saco de mi ensoñación, activando todas mis alarmas. Me giré con violencia, lista para luchar. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al encontrar a mi madre con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y una mueca que decía que estaba a punto de realizar una travesura. _Sigue siendo una niña pequeña, a veces._ La situación del desayuno, me había dejado más tensa y preocupada de lo que pensaba.

—Me has asustado, mamá— replique con diversión.

—Lo siento— dijo riendo— No era mi intención hacerlo— Me observo y añadió con expresión picara— ¿Quieres acompañarme al jardín y saltearte una solitaria clase de historia? — Mis ojos se abrieron por segunda vez con sorpresa y la risa broto de mis labios.

—Mamá, tú eres la adulta aquí, ¿lo sabes, no? — Dije con la diversión bailando en mi voz — Papá me asesinara— agregue riendo suavemente.

—Tu padre no dirá nada si yo estoy allí— dijo con total confianza — Será nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿qué dices?— susurró colocándose un dedo en los labios y guiñándome un ojo. Me reí silenciosamente y negué con mi cabeza. Verdaderamente, mi madre era alguien excepcional y única. El complemento perfecto para mi padre. No lo pensé mucho más, era mejor estar en el jardín disfrutando del hermoso día, que encerrada leyendo las miles de batallas libradas en el reino.

—Yo hago lo que me digas— Dije sonriendo, mientras enroscaba mi brazo con el de mi madre y caminábamos hacia los majestuosos jardines de palacio. Los que eran cuidados enteramente por ella y amados por todo el palacio. Mi madre roló los ojos.

—Ya, debes hacer mas caso Mitzuki— _Oh, oh, alerta, indirecta, indirecta de violación de normas_. La observé mientras nos dirigíamos al jardín norte. Dirigí mi vista hacia el frente. Me resultaba imposible esconderle algo, éramos las únicas mujeres en la familia y siempre nos habíamos apoyado. Más al tener que lidiar con tres hombres súper celosos y protectores.

—Fue por una pesadilla— Susurré y bajé mi vista, un tanto avergonzada. Ella acaricio mi palma, reconfortándome.

— ¿Quieres contarme de que iba? — Por alguna extraña razón, no quise mencionársela. Era demasiado abrumadora y aterradora. Sin contar que incluía un horrible lobo en ella y ya bastante se había angustiado en el desayuno. Miré hacia un costado, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería preocuparla.

—No recuerdo muy bien de que iba mamá, solo sé que fue muy horrible— Los ojos chocolates de mi madre se posaron en mi rostro y supe que estaba siendo analizada. Seguí observando el piso. Un suspiro abandono los labios de mi madre.

—Cuando estés lista, escucharé— Fue su única respuesta y sonrió. Como pensaba, no logré engañarla, me conocía demasiado bien. Pero jamás me presionaba para hablar de algo si no quería y eso era algo que agradecía enormemente. Le sonreí de vuelta.

—Dalo por hecho mamá— El resto del trayecto fue en silencio, ya estábamos cerca. Llegamos a la entrada del jardín, y cruzamos directo hacia nuestra banca favorita. Una que estaba cerca de una cascada artificial rodeada de árboles de cerezos y flores de varios colores.

— ¿Has visto como han florecido las flores de cerezo? — Me cuestionó sonriendo mientras nos sentábamos. Sonreí y nos enfrascamos de lleno en la naturaleza y de disfrutar de la compañía de la otra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luz, aves cantando, sonrisas sin fin, conversaciones infinitas y los dulces aromas de las flores. Ese sería un gran resumen para nuestro día.

Odio que deba agregarle la palabra preocupación. Luego de la cena, despedimos a Senshimaru y a mi padre. Al parecer, verdaderamente requerían su presencia inmediata por allí y con mucha urgencia. No quería pensar que es lo que estaba sucediendo, no dieron mucha explicación. Estarían de vuelta mañana por la mañana. Suspiré por decimoquinta vez.

—Si sigues suspirando, te vas a desinflar— Hiroshi me abrazó por detrás, y apoyo su mentón en mi hombro derecho. Como era costumbre sonreía — Descuida, estarán bien— Me giro en sus brazos y besó mi frente y acarició la coronilla de mi cabeza. Tal como lo hacía papá, logrando serenarme. Le sonreí.

—Gracias, Oshi— le susurré mientras me escondía en su pecho. Él se rio suavemente.

—Para eso estoy— Luego deshizo mi abrazo, y palmeo mi cabeza, su rosto se tornó serio.

—Debo hacerme cargo de los deberes de papá y Senshimaru junto con mamá. Tú ve a dormir— dijo con seriedad y se giró para dirigirse a la maldita cámara de guerras. Resignada, me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Siempre me dejaban fuera sobre temas del reino. Todavía no decidía si eso era bueno o malo.

En el trayecto trate de dejar mi mente en blanco y relajarme. Salude algún que otro guardia y sirviente de palacio. La noche se tornaba más movidas, dado que habían aumentado hace poco el número de las guardias.

Llegué a destino completamente relajada. Corrí lentamente las puertas de mi habitación, y me disponía a entrar cuando me quede de piedra en la entrada, percibía algo extraño. Estaba todo revuelto como si un tornado hubiese pasado por allí. Estaba a punto llamar a Hiroshi o Akira cuando, de pronto, una mata de pelos azulados se lanzó sobre mí, llevándome al suelo junto con ella.

-¡Mitty! ¡Mitty! — Haruka reía sin parar entre mis brazos mientras toqueteaba mi cara. Suspiré, era el segundo susto en el día. Debía estar un poco más atenta, por lo menos usar más el olfato y el oído. Riéndome la abracé, disfrutando de sus torpes caricias, no la había visto en todo el día. Su cabello estaba suelto y enredado, pero seguía siendo una digna herencia de su padre.

—Hola torbellino, ¿estás sola? — Le pregunté. Era muy raro que la dejaran vagar por el palacio sola, considerando que solo tenía dos años.

La niña me miro con sus ojos color violáceos, los mismos ojos que su madre y sonrió pícaramente mientras se colocaba las dos manitos sobre sus ojos.

—Didas, con Tokka— Traducción, estaba jugando a las escondidas con Gentokka. Me reí. Seguramente debe estar preocupado buscándola por todos lados. Gentokka era el segundo comandante del ejército e hijo del primer comandante, Takeshi y mi _dulce_ –nótese la ironía- nana Akira. Y esta preciosura era su hermanita menor. Seguramente Akira está ocupada con mamá y le pidió a su primer hijo que la ayudara. Pero evidentemente se le habían dificultado un poco las cosas. Me reí, seguramente estaría hechando humo y murmurando "soy un general, un soldado, no un maldito niñero". Tambien debería estar muy preocupado. Mientras la niña se disponía a bajar, la tome de la cintura y la alce sobre mi cabeza sonriendo. Ella rio y trato de alcanzar mi rostro.

—¡Mitty!¡Mitty!¡Jugar! — Gritaba emocionada y reía. Le sonreí y besé su pancita, provocando una nueva ronda de carcajadas.

—Haruka, cariño ¿te parece buscar a Tokka por allí? — Señalé fuera de mi habitación — Creo que está perdido— le dije con un puchero y acercándola a mi pecho. Su boquita formó una perfecta O y sus manitas se dirigieron a sus mejillas.

— ¡Rescatar Tokka! ¡Vamos, vamos!— Se removió inquieta entre mis brazos. Otra risilla se me escapo de entre mis labios.

—Ya, ya, tranquila, estamos yendo— Dije intentando de contenerla, y encaminándome hacia el jardín oeste. Allí jugábamos siempre y tenía la corazonada de que Gentokka estaba allí con el alma en vilo— ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Lo sorprendemos? — Mencione mirándola emocionada. Ella rio y aplaudió con sus manitas. _Cosita preciosa que es…_ Tomé aquello como una afirmación. Rápidamente trote hasta el jardín, mientras hacía morisquetas y jugaba con la niña.

En cuanto puse un pie en el jardín, se confirmaron mis sospechas. Allí como león enjaulado estaba Gentokka, con su largo cabello rubio (el mismo que posee su madre) anudado en una coleta alta, con rebeldes mechones cayendo por su frente. Estaba usando su típica armadura y por lo más hermoso en este mundo, que no podía lucir más perfecto. Por lo menos, a mis ojos. Movía su nariz de un lado a otro, tratando de captar el aroma de Haruka.

—¿Dónde mierda te has metido? Enana del demonio—Mascullaba por lo bajo. _Tal y como pensaba…_ Le hice señas a Haruka para que se mantuviera callada y ella asintió. Bajando mi nivel de youki al minimo, intente acercarme a él lo más sigilosa y lentamente posible. Rogaba para que no se volteara y nos descubriera. Antes de que pudiera predecirlo Haruka y yo saltamos sobre él.

—¡Bu! — Grité. Mientras caíamos los tres al suelo. Las risas de Haruka no tardaron en llegar y las mías llegaron al ver la cara de desconcierto de un Gentokka derrotado.

—¡Bu!¡Bu!¡Bu, Tokka! — Reía Haruka. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la niña y pareció comprender lo sucedido, hubiese hecho algún chiste sobre generales despistados, pero su cara estaba pasando de la preocupación al alivio, del alivio al enojo. _Oh, oh…_ —Haruka— En su voz había advertencia y la niña dejo de reír para esconderse en mi cuello. _Debilidad, oh, maldita debilidad mía por esta niña…_ En un rápido movimiento lo tenía frente a mí, de rodillas, estirando sus brazos, pidiéndome a la niña. Largue un suspiro y me senté en el suelo más convenientemente. ¿Es que se había olvidado de cómo sonreír?

—Lo siento, la he retenido en mi habitación— Sus ojos verdes, chocaron con mis ojos dorados. Claramente no esperaba que le diera esa información y menos que saltara defendiendo a la niña. _Mierda, ¡di algo!_ — Estábamos jugando— Concluí. El me miró y sonrió. _Morí, ¿verdad? Porque estoy en el puto cielo. Después de todo, si sabias. Tonto._

—Gracias, pero no sirve de nada intentar de excusarla — Murmuró por lo bajo, nuevamente serio. Suspiré. Su sonrisa no había durado ni dos minutos. Me miro y extendió sus brazos hacia Haruka. La niña se aferró más a mi cuello—Vamos Haruka, deja a la Princesa en paz, ya has jugado con ella— ordenó.

La niña salió del escondite de mi cuello y al ver a su hermano con semblante afable y no con la expresión de enfado que tenía hacia unos segundos, sonrió y estiro sus brazos hacia él. La recibió de lleno en sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza entre ellos. Después de todo, era un hermano mayor preocupado, dijera lo que dijera. La escena me estaba haciendo hiperventilar de lo enternecedora que era. Un soldado, con un porte magnifico y duro, aferrándose a una pequeña con adoración y afecto. Sonreí ante la imagen frente a mí.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso—le susurro en su oído a la pequeña—me has dado un susto de muerte— La pequeña asintió y beso la mejilla de su hermano. Gentokka levantó la vista de Haruka y volvió a posar sus orbes sobre mí. _Ya…_ En un mismo movimiento bajo a la niña y se acarició su cabeza, le mantuvo la mirada— Entra a palacio, mamá te espera en la cocina, ¿lo has entendido? — La niña rio y corrió adentro. Gentokka se levantó y me miro de nuevo. Extendió su mano, pero la rechace, me quedaría sentada en el pasto unos segundos más. No había visto la hermosa noche que había y quería disfrutarla un rato más. Cerró sus ojos y susurró:

—Lamento si ha causado alguna molestia, pe…—

—No es molestia en absoluto, Gentokka, Haruka es una niña muy dulce y divertida, me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con ella y lo sabes— No deje que terminara la frase y lo corte. El me miro de nuevo y asintió.

—Vuelva a palacio, por favor, es muy tarde para andar rondando por la zona— Agregó con severidad. Yo suspiré, arrancando mi vista del cielo nocturno y posándola en el.

—No me trates de usted. Ya te lo he dicho. Somos amigos desde pequeños tienes el derecho a llamarme y tratarme como plazcas— Dije un poco enfadada por esa actitud que se estaba cargando estos últimos años.

—Eres la princesa, debo tratarte como tal— Me respondió, cansado ya, del mismo reproche. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la noche. No quería pelear, así que haría un movimiento arriesgado.

—Siéntate un rato a mi lado, la noche esta preciosa— Le susurré sonriendo —Como en los viejos tiempos— concluí. Mi miro con la duda bailando en sus ojos, pero luego suspiró. Y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. _¡W-O-A-W, dos en un día! Todo un record…_

—Solo por hoy— Y se sentó a mi lado, muy cerca, rozando nuestros brazos. Mi corazón explotó. Sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Gracias—Susurré y cerré mis ojos. No hubo respuesta de su parte.

—Si cierras los ojos, no verás las estrellas y yo no pienso llevarte dormida, pesas mucho— bromeó. Levanté y giré mi rostro hacia él para contestarle, pero no noté lo cerca que estaba. Milímetros, era lo que separaban su boca de la mía y fue peor cuando nuestras miradas se prendieron. Me estaba fundiendo en ese mar verde y sin querer me acerque un poco más por inercia. Mis ojos se fueron cerrando de a poco, al igual que los de él y cada vez la distancia era menor hasta que el ruido del recambio de guardias rompió el mágico momento.

Se separó rápidamente de mí, como si mi contacto quemara. Mientras yo parpadeaba sin saber muy bien que era lo que lo hacía correr de esa forma. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya estaba de pie.

—No te quedes mucho tiempo fuera, es peligroso a pesar de las guardias— Dijo dado vuelta, sin mirarme. Odiaba cuando hacia eso. Parecía que nos íbamos a besar hace segundos y ahora se portaba como un verdadero idiota. Enojada, miré hacia el frente, ni siquiera quería verle la espalda en este preciso momento.

—De acuerdo— dije a secas, con un tono totalmente ofendido y dolido. El asintió con la cabeza.

—Buenas noches— _Terco. Idiota._ No le respondí, si lo hacía era para gritarle un _púdrete_ o golpearlo en sus partes pudientes. Menudo imbécil. Él se dirigió a la entrada del jardín y desapareció por el inmenso castillo.

 _Gentokka…_ Me acosté con violencia en el pasto, tenía ganas de gritar y patalear. En conclusión, realizar un completo berrinche. Forme mis manos en puños y golpee el pasto, dejando un leve pozo alli. No lo iba a negar, llevaba enamorada de Gentokka más de lo que me gustaría admitir, básicamente desde sus tiernos 13 años. Gentokka tiene la misma edad que mis hermanos y de pequeños jugábamos mucho juntos. Pero cuando cumplí 16, todo eso cambio y rara vez me dirige una sonrisa o me trata con informalidad como hace un rato. Se ha vuelto mucho más serio conmigo. Suspiré. Todavía no se la razón de ese distanciamiento, pero sí sé que cuando estamos solos, surgen este tipo de situaciones y ya no soy una niña pequeña. Evidentemente algo pasa entre nosotros, lo que no entiendo es porque él no quiere dejar que ocurra. Eso me frustra y me duele. Se lo he sacado a colación incontables veces, pero evita o esquiva el tema. Maldito infeliz.

Mis ojos se nublaron, no quería llorar. No por este motivo de nuevo. Pero antes de que pudiera entristecerme de verdad, algo llamo mi atención. Me paré de un salto, como si algo me hubiese impulsado desde el suelo, me sentía observada. Demasiado, como si alguien estuviera apuntándome. Fue de repente y todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta. Mi mano se dirigió a la empuñadura de mi espada. Vaya momento para no tener mi alabarda, esta estaba recibiendo los últimos retoques con Totosai. Maldije mi mala suerte, por lo menos me defendería. No sentía ningún aroma, salvo de los que comúnmente rondan en el palacio, no había ningún ruido fuera de lugar, no había nada. La _nada_ misma. Y a su vez, eso era aterrador. Mucho más aterrador. Todos mis músculos se tensaron, mi instinto me decía que huyera. Apenas pude reaccionar, ya que sin previo aviso una flecha fantasmagórica salió disparada de entre los árboles. Y todo se volvió negro.

¡Hola, buenas noches! Soy nueva, nuevita por acá. Hace mucho que rondo por Fan Fiction, pero nunca me había animado a subir una historia. Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier crítica ¡es muy bien recibida! Gracias a los que leyeron mi historia y a todas las alertas, favoritos y follows J

Un saludo enorme desde Argentina!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

¡Buenas noches! Disculpen por desaparecer, pero tuve problemas personales, pero ya volví para terminar la historia. UJUUUUU. Al releer el capítulo, note varios errores, y agregue una escena que me parecía importante para el desarrollo de la historia. El capítulo 4 ya está en el horno y en pocas horas, lo tendrán para ustedes!

En serio, mil disculpas.

 **Capítulo 3**

Cabeza a pájaros

—Está hecho, Señor— La voz fría de su súbdito más fiel resonó por la estancia. Abrí mis ojos y los enfoque en su figura. Su cara miraba hacia el piso, en una reverencia muy pronunciada. Sonreí.

—Perfecto— Susurré maliciosamente, me levante de mi trono y caminé hacia él. La madera rechinaba con cada paso que daba. Apreté mi mandíbula… _Paciencia, ya estarás en el lugar al que perteneces verdaderamente y no en esta apestosa_ _pocilga_.

Cuando estuve a dos pasos de distancia, coloque una mano en su coronilla, mis garras rozaban su cuero cabelludo y se perdían en sus sedosos cabellos rojizos como el fuego. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y una risa abandono mis labios, _ja cobarde…_

—Puedes tomarte el día Warui— susurré mientras seguía acariciándolo. Sentí su tensión en cada uno de sus músculos y el aroma a miedo llego a mis fosas nasales. _Que dulce y hermoso aroma._

—H-Hai, gracias Amo— Tartamudeó. Aleje mi mano de su cabeza y al instante se incorporó, inclino su cabeza y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Un suspiro abandonó mis labios y me encamine a mi trono nuevamente. Una vez allí, mi mano viajo hasta mi mejilla y mis ojos se cerraron nuevamente.

 _Espero que estés preparado, Sesshomaru, sufrirás, sufrirás como nunca antes lo has hecho. Morirás de angustia ante la impotencia. Suplicarás que pare. Que lo detenga._ Una sonrisa maliciosa y retorcida se formó en mis labios. _De rodillas, de rodillas imploraras tomar el lugar de tus seres queridos, querrás tomar su lugar… Pero no lo permitiré. Tendrás que tomar sus vidas una por una, con tus propias manos._

—Ya quiero ver tu cara, Sesshomaru—

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Oscuridad. Todo estaba oscuro, no había luz. No había salida. No había nada. La nada misma.

¿Otra vez?

¿La misma pesadilla?

¿Qué es esta sensación?

Por favor, no, no quiero sufrir más, no quiero más dolor, no quiero más oscuridad. No podía ver nada. Y lo peor, no podía sentir nada, pero el ambiente era frio, desolador, desconsolado. No quiero estar aquí. Quiero salir. _Papá, mamá, Senshimaru, Hiroshi… ¿por qué no vienen a salvarme?_ Otra vez quería llorar, pero no sabía ni sentía donde estaba su rostro. Miedo. Dolor. Angustia.

Sentí que alguien me cargaba en vilo. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no podía verlo? ¿Por qué podía sentir aquello y no a su propio cuerpo? Me removí o por lo menos lo intenté.

De golpe me vinieron varios sonidos, como si alguien hubiese destapado mis oídos. Primero escuché todos los movimientos, eran rápidos, como si algo o alguien los persiguiera, y muchos. Muchos pasos, golpes, muebles corriéndose, corridas y… voces. Eran varias y distintas, sonaban agitadas y preocupadas. Hablaban, murmuraban y otras gritaban, no podía decodificar que era lo que sucedía y de que estaban, hablando, pero sí que algo había sucedido. Algo muy malo. ¿Qué había pasado? No sé porque quería tranquilizarlos, decirles que todo estaba bien, aunque no lo sintiera de esa manera.

Pensé que lo peor había sido sentir ese frio y esa nada, pero cuan equivocada estaba cuando de pronto sentí un ardor fuerte en el centro de mi cuerpo. Al igual que antes, como si alguien hubiese corrido un velo o desbloqueado una clave, sentí todo mi cuerpo en llamas. Quemaba, ardía y mierda…Dolía. Lleve mis brazos hacia mi pecho, intentado de quitar o alivianar lo que sea que hiciera arder mi cuerpo de esa manera. Juraría que me hallaba en el centro mismo de una hoguera encendida en su máximo punto.

Escuche mis gemidos y quejidos como si no vinieran de mí, como si fuera otra persona y eso fue muy, muy escalofriante. Mis manos seguían buscando y apretaban afanosamente mi pecho el lugar en donde sentía más dolor y en donde había impactado la maldita flecha. Esperen.

¡La maldita flecha!

Y como si el último velo cayera, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Solté un jadeo. Sombras, lo único que podía distinguir eran sombras. ¿Acaso me había quedado ciega? Sentí mis lágrimas caer por mis mejillas y el ardor volver a atacar. Las sombras parecieron agitarse y moverse más rápidamente alrededor mío, las voces se habían elevado aún más y la preocupación, el miedo y el enojo ya eran tangibles.

Sentí una caricia en mi mejilla, alguien estaba limpiando mis lágrimas. Cerré mis ojos, acción que provocó que más lágrimas rebeldes salieran. La mano seguía limpiándome suavemente, con gentileza, con amor, era pequeña y cálida. Escuché mi sollozo y el ardor se volvió insoportable. El fuego en mi pecho se arremolinaba y encendía cada vez más. Un alarido de dolor abandonó mis labios y reinó el silencio.

Luego todo el ruido volvió de golpe. Sentí que dos manos, grandes y frías, muy diferentes a las anteriores tomaban mi rostro. _Uki, los…_ Al parecer mis sentidos volvían poco a poco, pero no podía concentrarme por el dolor. _Uki, abre…_ Otro alarido quiso abandonar mis labios pero apreté mi mandíbula y mis manos se volvieron puños. Sentí el aroma de la sangre.

— ¡Mitzuki, abre los ojos, maldita sea! — La voz angustiada y preocupada de Hiroshi resonó en mis oídos y como si eso me despertara de un largo ensueño, volví a abrir mis ojos. La cara empapada de sudor, junto con unos cabellos platinados despeinados y la mirada llena de preocupación de Hiroshi, fue lo primero que distinguí. Sus manos acunaban mi rostro y se encontraba hincado sobre mi costado derecho, con sus ropas desarregladas. Me miraba esperando a que dijera algo, pero no hallaba mi voz. Otro ramalazo de ardor me hizo arquear la espalda y apretar más mis puños, mi vista se desvió hacia mi cuerpo…

— Detenlo, por favor…— Mi voz sonó rasposa y dolida. Su agarre se intensifico y levanto mi rostro.

— ¿El qué? — Me sentía muy cansada. Tal vez había llegado mi hora, si tan solo le hubiese hecho caso a Gentokka… Hiroshi me sacudió y el ardor se intensifico —No te atrevas a dormirte, dime que debo detener Mitzuki, por favor…— Su voz sonaba dolida y preocupada. —Mitzuki— repitió. Con un gran esfuerzo, busqué sus orbes doradas. Mi respiración era pesada, muy pesada, me costaba respirar. La sola idea de llenar mis pulmones de aire era dolorosa.

—Arde…—Dije con esfuerzo — Mi pecho, me quemo— Mis manos se aprisionaron la ropa del lugar en donde sentía que un volcán se hallaba en ebullición. Rápidamente Hiroshi movió sus manos a ese lugar y sin consideración alguna, rasgo mi ropa.

Podrían haber pasado minutos u horas, no estaba segura, pero de lo que si era consciente era que Hiroshi me revisaba y no hablaba. No emitía ningún sonido. Y cuando no lo hacía, era algo malo. Muy malo. Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Haría sufrir a mi familia, solo por un capricho idiota. Solo entonces, al recordar a mi familia, inspeccione el lugar en donde me hallaba. Y mis ojos se agrandaron con horror. Estaba en la cámara de guerra, recostada en un futón improvisado con, por lo menos, quince soldados custodiando la puerta y las ventanas. Unos pasos atrás de Hiroshi, se hallaban Takeshi, Akira y Gentokka, este último apenas me miraba, aunque los tres expedían preocupación e ira por cada poro de su piel.

Sentí una mano cálida acariciando mi cabello y mis ojos se ampliaron más. ¿Cómo pude no ser consciente de toda la gente que había a mi alrededor, hasta ahora? Mi madre lloraba silenciosamente, arrodillada sobre el costado izquierdo del futón, mientras seguía acariciando mis cabellos y trataba de hacer que relaje mi puño con su otra mano libre.

Hiroshi de pronto cubrió mi cuerpo con su haori, y se incorporó. Se dirigió directamente a una persona que no había notado tampoco, hasta ahora.

—Kentaro, ¿dónde fue que la hallaste? — Su voz sonaba fría, calculadora. Igual a la de papá. Esto no me estaba gustando.

— ¿Qué tengo? — Pregunté. Mi voz volvió a sonar rasposa. Akira tomo el lugar de Hiroshi, ofreciéndome un vaso de agua. Lo tomé, pero el ardor en mi pecho continuaba. Apreté mis puños.

—Estaba en el jardín Este, temblando, y completamente inconsciente— Replicó el tercer y último general al mando, ignorándome en el proceso.

—Hiroshi— volví a replicar más alto. El agua, había logrado calmar el ardor y como si alguien hubiese apagado un interruptor, este empezaba a disminuir. Me sorprendí. De acuerdo, no estaba entendiendo nada.

— ¿No notaste nada extraño? — Mi hermano volvió a ignorarme. Intenté de incorporarme, pero las manos de mi madre y Akira me lo impidieron.

—No, pero la Princesa lucia verdaderamente mal. No encontré nada, ningún arma, ni rastro…—

—Eso es mentira— dije como pude. Todos, incluidos los soldados voltearon a mirarme como si un cuerno hubiese brotado de mi frente.

—Alguien me ataco, lo sentí, antes de que lanzara la flecha— Explique rápidamente, me incorpore tomando el haori para cubrir la parte rasgada de mi kimono y esta vez ninguna de las dos me lo impidió.

El general Kentaro me miro extrañado.

—Princesa, no halle ninguna flecha. Ni en su cuerpo, ni por los alrededores. Los soldados estaban patrullando esa zona y no notaron ni sintieron ninguna presencia extraña.

—Pero…— Volví a replicar.

—Silencio— Hiroshi me interrumpió. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Jamás se había comportado de esta manera. Finalmente, Hiroshi me miro a los ojos. —No tienes ninguna marca en tu pecho Mitzuki, ninguna herida, ni un proceso de cicatrización, nada. No tienes absolutamente nada— susurro exasperado. No podía ser cierto, había sentido el maldito impacto de la flecha. Removí un poco el haori, mirándome el pecho. Mis ojos se abrieron. Era cierto, no tenía nada.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Puede que sea otra de tus pesadillas— explico. Me ruborice. No todos conocían lo vividas que podían llegar a ser. Sentí la mirada penetrante de mi madre sobre mí. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿Desde lo de Gentokka? No podía ser cierto, porque me rehuía la mirada, se notaba que la culpa lo carcomía. Pero ¿cómo explicaba la falta de una cicatriz o herida en mi cuerpo? Me toque el lugar en donde minutos atrás, me estaba prácticamente incendiando. No podía haber sido una pesadilla, jamás una pesadilla me había privado de mis sentidos, es más estos se multiplicaban. Lo sentía todo mucho más vivido. Esto había sido distinto. Había sido tenebroso y escalofriante desde el instante en que sentí que alguien me apuntaba.

Había sido real. Y lo sabía. Si decía que había sido real, sabía de antemano que le creerían y claramente la mínima o escaza paz y felicidad que había dentro del castillo se acabaría en el instante en que insistiera con ese tema. Alguien había logrado burlar toda la seguridad, alguien había logrado apuntarle y dispararle sin ser detectado y sin que ella pudiera detenerlo, alguien había logrado hacerla vivir un infierno, alguien podría haber matado a su madre con mucha facilidad. La realidad me golpeo de lleno. No, no podía decírselo. Averiguaría por su cuenta que era lo que había sucedido. Y vigilaría más de cerca a su madre, no iba a permitir que algo malo le pasara. Ya estaba decidido.

Mire a Hiroshi, que todavía me observaba, expectante a lo que yo dijera.

—Tienes razón—Susurre finalmente y sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho — Ha sido otras de mis pesadillas, lo lamento, lamento haberlos preocupados a todos— dije con la cabeza gacha. Sentí su mirada unos minutos más y luego escuche lo que vendría a ser el quinto suspiro de Hiroshi. Levante mi rostro y vi el momento exacto en que se giró hacia los tres generales presentes.

—Dupliquen las rondas de seguridad y quiero que uno de ustedes acompañen, todo el tiempo, a mi madre y a mi hermana — ¿Qué había dicho que? — Por lo menos, hasta que regresen mi padre y hermano— sentenció.

—Hiroshi…— Empecé a reclamar.

—Es una orden— me cortó. Se giró y rápidamente se colocó frente a mí. Su rostro estaba serio, muy serio, tanto, que acallo cualquier queja de mi parte. — No puedes salir de noche a cualquiera de los jardines, ni siquiera a tu balcón, luego de cenar iras directamente a tus aposentos— Mis ojos se abrieron, el no podía poner reglas… ¿o sí? Al notar mi confusión, sus ojos se dulcificaron y la pequeña sonrisa que lo caracterizaba surgió en su rostro, su mano se posó en mi coronilla y me acaricio el cabello tiernamente —Es por tu bien — susurro y beso mi frente. Sin darme tiempo a responderle, se irguió y se dirigió a los soldados.

—Sigan con sus rondas, gracias por su servicio— Espetó. Los soldados inclinaron sus cabezas y se marcharon. Kentaro adelantó un paso.

—Me haré cargo de la Princesa— dijo serio. Hiroshi lo miró. Y yo mire a Gentokka… _Que se ofrezca, que se ofrezca, que se ofrezca._ Si el lo pedía, al ser el segundo al mando, Kentaro perdía toda posibilidad. No era que me disgustara que el tercer general hiciese de mi _guardaespaldas,_ pensé con sarcasmo, todo lo contrario, era alguien con el que charlaba regularmente y era muy divertido. Bueno, pensándolo bien, tal vez me vendría bien un poco de distracción. Hiroshi iba a hablar, cuando…

—Yo me haré cargo. No debí dejar a la Princesa sola, de noche— espeto Gentokka, con una reverencia— Ha sido mi error y me haré cargo— Hiroshi lo miró con comprensión. Y yo con furia. Maldito infeliz. ¿Solo por eso? De acuerdo, tampoco esperaba que se me declarara con tanta gente alrededor. Pero vamos, estaba siendo muy frio.

—No— dije fuertemente, con los puños cerrados. Sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí. Me concentré en el entramado del haori —No ha sido la culpa de nadie, estaré bien con Kentaro— finalice y levanté mi mirada, observando a Hiroshi. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Gentokka apretando sus puños.

—Pero Princesa…— comenzó Gentokka con voz ácida.

—Rotaran por turnos— Cortó por lo sano Hiroshi — Padre y Senshimaru vuelven en cuatro días, su viaje se ha extendido— sentenció e informó Hiroshi. Mamá bajo su cabeza, y yo también, no nos había gustado para nada aquello.

Kentaro, Gentokka y Takeshi asintieron.

—Si me permiten— comenzó Takeshi, era como un abuelo para nosotros— creo que las damas deben retirarse a descansar, acordaremos las horas de guardia entre nosotros— Los hombres presentes en la habitación asintieron.

—Rin— Sonrió Takeshi extendiendo su mano, mi madre sonrió y la tomo. Takeshi la ayudo a incorporarse y flexionó su brazo, mi madre acepto — Llevaré a mi hija— Gentokka roló los ojos— a su habitación y ustedes traten de comportarse como hombres civilizados, cachorros— los retó con sorna mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

—Si el Lord te viera, te arrancaría la cabeza, padre— Susurro Gentokka sonriendo, provocando que el ambiente tenso se relajara y que se escaparan unas leves risas en todos, incluyéndome.

— ¡Ja! Le he cambiado los pañales a ese cachorro, no se atrevería a tocarme— Una idea surgió en mi cabeza.

Riéndome, me incorporé y ante la mirada atónita de la mayoría, menos para Hiroshi y Akira, salí disparada hacia Takeshi y mamá.

—Espera, abuelo— grite sonriendo. Takeshi frenó ladeando su cabeza con una sonrisa cincelada en su rostro y extendió su otro brazo, apuré mis pasos y enganche mi brazo con el suyo.

—Sabía yo, que mi belleza posee niveles insospechables, ni mi nieta puede resistirse a mí— Mi madre sonrió y yo reí ante su ocurrencia.

—Exactamente por eso, el Lord te cortaría la cabeza— Escupió Akira por lo bajo, lo que causo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda a Takeshi, provocando una nueva ronda de risas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Llegamos en completa calma a los aposentos de mamá. Extrañamente se hallaba muy callada, al igual que Takeshi. Claramente, todos se habían llevado un buen susto.

—Bien, primera parada— Dijo Takeshi sonriendo.

—Y la última— Agregué yo tímidamente. Ambos se giraron a verme, su cara parecía un poema. Traté de no reírme. Desde que cumplíamos los 10 años, no se nos permitía dormir con nuestros padres, salvo en contadas ocasiones. Bueno, quería que esta fuera una de ellas. Si es que lo lograba, aunque puede que la ausencia de papá facilite las cosas.

Iba a utilizar mi técnica especial de soborno, al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada, cuando mi madre sonrió.

—Está bien, solo por hoy— susurro.

—Eres débil— dijo riéndose suavemente Takeshi, mi madre se soltó de su brazo y se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Tu vienes a decirme débil? Si andas de baboso con Haruka— Una risotada salió de mi boca, inmediatamente tape mi boca con mis manos, pero ya era tarde, Takeshi había cruzado sus brazos y se disponía a rebatirle cuando…

— ¿Qué hacen todos despiertos tan tarde? Mocosa infernal, eres una descarada, no te comportas ni como compañera del amo bonito— Nos giramos en dirección de esa anciana y gruñona voz.

— ¡Jaken-sama! — gritamos mi madre y yo a la vez. Íbamos a abrazarlo cuando la cara de este se desformó.

—¡¿Qué demonios sucedió?! ¡¿Por qué Mitzuki está llevando el haori de Hiroshi?! ¡Takeshi se supone que debes cuidar de ellas! —La cara del mencionado paso de sonreír a ser el rostro mismo de la frialdad.

—Lady Rin, Princesa, por favor, entren a la habitación— Ambas nos giramos a mirarlo. Takeshi se adelantó y observo al sapo —Hay reunión en la cámara de guerra, vamos, te lo explicaré allí. No ha sido nada grave— fue lo que necesito para que Jaken se calmará.

—Pero…— comencé. Mamá colocó una mano enfrente de mí para acallarme.

—De acuerdo Takeshi, pero acuérdate que al ser la esposa y Señora de las Tierras del Oeste, nada se me puede ocultar— Dijo mamá seria. Me encogí, de algo me estaba perdiendo, pero por lo visto mamá no. Y vaya que generaba respeto cuando se imponía. —Tu tampoco lo olvides, Jaken — Takeshi asintió y Jaken trago duró asintiendo. — Bien, buenas noches— susurro mi madre.

—Buenas noches— repetí en un susurro.

—Buenas noches— susurro Takeshi con una sonrisa— Ni creas que se me ha olvidado lo que has dicho, Rin— _Vaya bipolaridad, la de ambos._

— ¡Deja tus tontos juegos ya! —Replicó Jaken— Buenas noches Rin, Mitzuki— Y con eso entramos en el cuarto de mis padres. Mi habitación era espaciosa, pero la de mis padres… Era el espacio de un maldito comedor, decorado con un millón de piezas finísimas. Había jarrones y flores por doquier. Y su futón contaba con hermosísimas sabanas bordadas con diferentes colores. Sonriendo me deje caer sobre ese futón, el mismo en el que había pasado noches enteras jugando o disfrutando del amor y el cariño de mis padres y hermanos.

—Ponte la ropa de dormir antes de recostarte, Mitzuki— Mamá me recordó con dulzura desde su vestidor — Dejaré uno aquí para que te cambies, ¿sí? —

—Si mamá— respondí suavemente. Antes de levantarme, me permití abrazar las almohadas y hundí mi nariz en ellas. El aroma de mi padre y mi madre mezclados generaban una sensación de protección y calidez abrumantemente encantadora. Sonreí entre las almohadas, después de todo, tal vez podría lograr dormir un poco.

Sentí el peso del futón hundirse y la esencia de mi madre me llego a mi nariz, alce la viste y la vi mirarme con una expresión en su rostro que nunca había visto. Me senté inmediatamente y la observe. Iba a preguntarle que sucedía cuando me hablo primero.

—Ve a cambiarte, luego quiero hablarte— susurro y abrió las sabanas de su lado del futón. Nerviosa, me encamine al vestidor y me cambie lo más rápido que pude.

Al regresar, mi madre se encontraba ya acostada y observaba a la luna, que se hallaba en su punto máximo. Su luz plateada alumbrara el cuarto desde el majestuoso jardín interno que poseía. Sin decir nada, me acosté a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Sentí la mano de mi madre acariciar mi cabellera.

—Debes saber, que puedes confiar en nosotros Mitzuki — susurro de pronto— Tu sabes que siempre estaremos abiertos a escucharte y siempre te creeremos ¿verdad? — _Vaya, ¿acaso tiene una maldita bola de cristal escondida entre sus ropas?_

—Si mamá, lo sé— susurre con voz queda.

—Bien—Dijo—Ahora, ¿verdaderamente crees que fue una pesadilla? — _De acuerdo, directo al grano._

—Si— Mentí. No quería preocuparla, no ahora, más adelante, si lograba juntar todas las piezas de lo que verdaderamente había pasado, le diría la verdad. Mi preocupación empezó a aflorar, ¿qué contenía esa flecha? Tal vez, solo había sido un veneno que paralizaba, para secuestrarme y me habían salvado de casualidad. Esa opción era la que había estado dando vueltas por mi cabeza y era la más lógica. La mano en mi cabeza se detuvo y yo me encogí.

—Mitzuki— comenzó, y yo estaba nerviosa, mamá no podría oler las mentiras, pero si era muy intuitiva, demasiado — Por favor, ten más cuidado, nos has dado un susto de muerte a todos— me retó suavemente y yo me relaje. Me sentía culpable. Solo un poco.

—Lo siento mamá— susurre y _no solo por el susto…_

—Está bien — mi madre sonrió, conciliadoramente— Estas bien y eso es lo que importa, vamos a dormir—

Me acomodé al lado suyo y me cubrí con las sabanas.

—Buenas noches mamá, te quiero— susurre y besé su mejilla.

—Buenas noches, mi pequeña, también lo hago, más que a cualquier cosa sobre este mundo— susurro y besó una de mis orejas, que habían quedado a su alcance, mientras seguía acariciando mi pelo.

Y así, con un montón de dudas rondando mi cabeza y la preocupación carcomiéndome por dentro, cerré mis ojos entregándome a Morfeo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

—¡¿DEJARON A LA PRINCESA SOLA EN EL JARDIN?!¡¿Y DE NOCHE?!¿¡Y ENCIMA LA ATACARON?!

—Ya, cálmate Jaken.

—¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!¡GENERAL DE PACOTILLA!¡SE SUPONE QUE TIENE QUE CUIDARLAS!...

Jaken seguía despotricando, Takeshi suspiro por enésima vez y Hiroshi observaba el pergamino en sus manos muy detenidamente, sin inmutarse. Hacia dos horas que habían mandado a todo el mundo a sus habitaciones y hacia una hora que Hiroshi, o más bien, él ponía al corriente de lo ocurrido a Jaken. Y claramente no se lo estaba tomando muy bien.

—Cuida tu lengua, sapo apestoso — corto por lo sano el general — No ha sucedido nada, fue una pesadilla de la princesa, debe de haberse quedado dorm…

—No fue una pesadilla.

Dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre él, uno sobresaltado y el otro con curiosidad.

—Hiroshi…

Totalmente serio, el Príncipe del Oeste, levanto la vista del pergamino y clavo sus irises dorados sobre sus dos oyentes.

—La he visto cuando tiene pesadillas, y créeme, reacciona mucho más rápido. No fue normal lo que sucedió hoy.

—Pero tú mismo la revisaste, tú mismo viste que no tenía nada…

—Estaba sufriendo en carne propia Takeshi, tú lo viste… ¿Acaso te parece normal que una persona tenga y sufra a ese nivel, pesadillas?

Takeshi trago duro, quedándose sin palabras. Era muy lógico. Y si lo pensaba un poco, sí verdaderamente era muy extraño. Frunció su ceño.

—¿Entonces qué fue lo que sucedió?

—No lo sé— Gruño frustrado Hiroshi. Lanzo el pergamino con fuerza a la mesa, mientras cerraba los ojos y masajeaba sus sienes. Estaba enojado. Y mucho más que enojado, estaba furioso, alguien había lastimado a su hermanita y bajo sus propias narices. Otro gruñido surgió de su garganta, y la preocupación empezó a correr libremente por sus venas, si alguien había logrado dañar de alguna manera a su hermana, estando él, tres generales imperiales y todos los guardias de palacio ¿había algo que les impidiera, sea quienes sean los que habían hecho esto, secuestrar o incluso asesinar a su madre o a su hermana? Sus manos se deslizaron de sus sienes hasta su rostro. No soportaría que algo así pasara estando él. Hace horas que se había puesto a investigar si había alguna clase de flecha o hechizo que generara lo de esta noche, pero nada. Cero. Cuando se lo tuviera que informar a su padre… Suspiró. Se pondría hecho una furia.

—Creo…—Jaken rompió el silencio tan denso que se había formado hacia unos minutos, cuando los tres se habían sumido en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de sacar sus propias conjeturas— Creo que una vez, escuche hablar de un hechizo que era capaz de generar y recrear tus propios miedos y hacerlos reales, muy reales.

Hiroshi y Takeshi lo observaron atentamente.

—Prosigue—Le indicó Hiroshi. Jaken llevo un dedo a su barbilla, mientras meneaba el báculo de dos cabezas entre sus brazos.

—Sé que la persona no puede salir de ese estado a menos que alguien o algo interrumpa su sueño. La persona afectada no sabe que está soñando, lo que lo hace muy real y espantoso, creo que era utilizado como meto de tortura— Hiroshi inspiro hondo, cerrando sus puños, iba a asesinar a los bastardos que habían hecho sufrir a su hermana de esa manera. No, no. Los torturaría hasta que suplicaran piedad—No recuerdo bien, como sería la aplicación o que se requiere para llevarlo a cabo, pero podría investigar.

Takeshi observó y sintió el aura de Hiroshi. El también sentía lo mismo, pero debía aplacarlo, no podía perder los estribos. Por lo menos, hasta que Sesshomaru regresara. Lo necesitaba con la cabeza fría.

Levantándose de su asiento se dirigió hacia el escritorio donde se hallaba Hiroshi y coloco una mano en su hombro. Estaba plenamente tensionado.

—Sé lo que sientes y también tengo ganas de ir y hacerles tragar sus propias pelotas, pero necesitamos estar con la cabeza fría. Y mucho más importante que eso, no debemos de preocupar a las damas.

Paulatinamente la tensión de Hiroshi, fue disminuyendo hasta el punto de suspirar y cerrar los ojos, liberando sus puños. La habitación volvió a sumirse en un incómodo silencio, expectantes de la reacción del menor en la sala.

—Tienes razón— concordó luego de unos extensos minutos, sobresaltando a sus acompañantes. —Jaken, por favor, investiga bien ese hechizo— Dijo mirando fijamente al fiel sirviente de la familia. Este se enderezó e infló su pecho.

—Por supuesto, joven amo— Exclamó muy seriamente. Hiroshi hizo una mueca, odiaba que lo llamara de esa forma, pero ni modo. Jaken era Jaken, y así de atolondrado y latoso, lo quería.

—Takeshi, por favor, cuida de madre, sospecho que están arremetiendo contra ellas primero— El general apretó el hombro del que consideraba como su nieto e inclino la cabeza.

—Con mi vida, Hiroshi.

El Príncipe del Oeste, observo a sus dos amigos y sonrió levemente.

—Gracias…

Con mucha parsimonia, dieron por concluida la reunión. Y lentamente cada uno se retiró a sus habitaciones. Mañana debían realizar un montón de cosas, teniendo en cuenta este problema que había surgido. Lo mantendrían en secreto para el resto del castillo, ni siquiera se lo mencionarían a las damas ni a los generales. Aunque de lo primero, Hiroshi, verdaderamente dudaba de que su hermana se haya creído que era una pesadilla. Era despistada, sí, pero no tonta. Ya dentro de su futón y envuelto en el calor de sus sabanas, se permitió fruncir el ceño nuevamente. Realmente, la actitud que había tomado su hermana lo había desconcertado de sobremanera. Ella no era una persona que ocultara lo que sintiera o sus preocupaciones, y se notaba lo decidida y convencida que estaba acerca de ese ataque. Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana de su cuarto, observando la noche. Sea lo que sea, lo que haya hecho que su hermana mintiera o no expresara lo que pensaba, esperaba de todo corazón que haya sido algo del momento. Esperaba que, si algo se empezara a poner muy feo, ella pudiera confiar y decirlo directamente. En serio esperaba que su hermana lo hiciera, de lo contrario, no sabría si algo ocurría o no. Podría sacar conjeturas, sí, pero si ella no decía nada, nunca sabría al cien por cien que era lo que le sucedía. Estaría más atento a ella, de eso, no cabían dudas, la protegería con su propia vida. Y así, con un sabor amargo en la boca y una preocupación latente en su corazón, el joven Príncipe del Oeste, cerró finalmente sus ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **IMPORTANTE:** Buenas tardes, disculpen la tardanza, la universidad me consumió. Antes de que empiecen a leer el capítulo 4, he reeditado el capítulo 3, agregándole una escena que al releerla me pareció importante agregar para el desarrollo de la historia. Mil disculpas, sin más preámbulos, el cap.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 4

¿Qué cosa?

—¡Paren de una maldita vez!

Mi grito resonó por las paredes del castillo, al mismo tiempo, las voces se detuvieron junto con el roce de las armaduras. Al parecer toda la actividad dentro de palacio se detuvo por medio minuto. Sentí la mirada de ambos sobre mí y el cuchicheo de los sirvientes. Era algo muy anormal que elevara la voz. Mucho más que lo hiciera con un vocabulario tan impropio. Pero era la quinta. a. La quinta vez que aquellos dos discutían sin razón aparente en los diez minutos que llevaban juntos. Por lo menos, en lo que a mí respecta, estaban insufribles. Masajeé mis sienes tratando de alivianar el incipiente dolor de cabeza que tenía y seguí caminando, dispuesta a poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y yo. Sus pasos se reanudaron rápidamente detrás de mí, y los leves empujones volvieron a su curso normal. Bufé por lo bajo y rolando mis ojos me giré a enfrentarlos, al parecer mi grito no fue lo suficientemente claro. Ambos frenaron de golpe al verme, uno con curiosidad y el otro sudando la gota gorda, conocedor de que no era bueno que yo me enojara.

—¡Compórtense acorde a sus puestos! Parecen dos críos peleándose por un juguete y no los _GRANDES_ -nótese el sarcasmo- generales de las Tierras del Oeste. Me están avergonzando con esta actitud tan infantil. Nuevamente, compórtense.

Si las miradas matasen, la mía los hubiese prendido fuego en el lugar en el que estaban. Me giré dispuesta a seguir mi camino, ignorándolos olímpicamente.

—Creo que esta de mal humor…

Frené de golpe y me giré violentamente, con el puño en alto, estampé al idiota de Kentaro en la pared más cercana. Gentokka empezó a descostillarse de la risa, lo que provocó que terminara tirado al lado de su _compañero_. Ambos lucían consternados, como si no pudieran creer lo que la _dulce_ Mitzuki, había hecho. Estaba por retarlos de nueva cuenta, cuando gritaron mi nombre.

—¡Mitzuki! ¡Mitzuki!

Por el corredor Norte, cruzando todo el jardín, venia corriendo Harumi, una demonio ave, muy hermosa, sirviente y muy amiga mía. Me adelanté unos pasos, parecía muy agitada. Llego ante mí, con el aliento en la garganta, se agachó colocando sus manos en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire. Preocupada, me acerqué a ella y coloqué una mano en su espalda, acariciándola levemente.

—Harumi ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —Pregunté sumamente preocupada. Ella levantó la mano, pidiendo un tiempo, para poder recuperarse. Ambos generales ya estaban levantados y se limpiaban los restos de escombros de sus ropas.

—T-Tienes que ir a la s-sala de t-té— Expresó casi sin aire Harumi. —Te requieren allí.

La miré extrañada, si me necesitaban en la sala de té, era porque había una visita importante. ¿Quién sería? En tiempos de guerra, nadie visitaba a nadie, a menos que sean aliados potenciales. Y los más interesante… ¿Por qué me necesitaban a mí? Si era alguien verdaderamente importante, tendrían que recurrir a Hiroshi.

—¿Por qué necesitan a Mitzuki? —Cuestionó con voz grave Gentokka. Harumi lo miró y luego levantó una ceja al ver su estado.

—No dejan de molestarla, ¿eh? —Dijo disgustada Harumi, le había contado, más bien quejado sobre ellos. Kentaro y Gentokka, gruñeron en respuesta y ambos desviaron la vista, totalmente molestos. _Idiotas._ Harumi llamó mi atención. —No sé por qué te requieren allí, Hiroshi solo me dijo que tenías que ir a la sala de té y que era urgente. Perdón, no logré dar contigo antes, te busqué por todo el palacio.

Coloqué una mano en su hombro y le sonreí levemente.

—Está bien Harumi, gracias, iré de inmediato. —Harumi me sonrió, luego con gesto asqueado se dirigió a los generales.

—Pórtense bien y no hagan enojar a Mitzuki, para de zánganos.

Ambos con gestos molestos e irritados, dieron un leve asentimiento. Creo que fue más que nada por mi mirada.

—Bien, me retiro, con su permiso— Y en un santiamén, desapareció por corredor, corriendo a quien sabe dónde. _Genial…_ Este día iba de mal en peor. Y tenía que controlar a las dos bestias que estaban detrás. Los últimos tres días habían sido un verdadero suplicio. Gentokka y Kentaro no dejaban de pelear ni un segundo, además de no dejarme sola ni cinco minutos. El momento de infierno se desataba en el instante que debían cambiar la guardia. Los turnos constaban de doce horas completas, así lo había resuelto Hiroshi. Y el único que estaba fuera de lugar en este momento, para mi mala suerte, era Gentokka, su turno era en 5 horas.

Al parecer esos dos siempre se habían llevado como los mil demonios y ahora, que se cruzaban más seguido, resurgían las pequeñas zarcillas, terminando yo en medio de ellas. Suspirando, me giré y los miré, tenía que dejar en claro lo obvio. _Genial, simplemente genial, es lo que necesitaba…_ pensé con sarcasmo.

—Tú— dije señalando a Gentokka— Tu turno es de noche, así que, largo.

El mencionada abrió los ojos como platos, no esperando semejante reacción de mi parte.

—Pero…

—Pero nada— le corté, endureciendo la mirada, me respondió con el ceño fruncido y una mirada helada. —Tu turno es de noche, respétalo. Y tú— señalé a Kentaro, que parecía estarse regodeando en la victoria— compórtate como un adulto, si Gentokka quiere venir a hablar conmigo o cualquier otra persona, no puedes ponerte así de pesado. —Kentaro se cruzó de brazos y bajo la vista como un niño regañado. —Ahora, andando.

Cerré mis ojos y apreté el paso, dirigiéndome al salón del té. No estaba muy lejos, solo tenía que pasar tres habitaciones más, y doblar a la izquierda en el corredor, al final de este, se hallaba mi objetivo. Sentí la presencia de Gentokka tomar el camino contrario, en completo silencio. Parecía herido, pero no me dejó otra opción, me estaban sacando de mi eje verdaderamente. Kentaro caminaba varios pasos detrás de mí, sin mencionar palabra alguna.

Sin proponérmelo, empecé a darle vueltas al hecho de hace unos días, tratando de recordar todo, algo tendría que haber pasado por alto. Algo tendría que darme un poco más de explicaciones. Luego de ese día, no había pasado nada extraordinario, ni siquiera me sentía mal. No había tenido ni una pesadilla desde ese día y eso me tenía mucho más preocupada. Se sentía como la calma anterior a la tormenta. Pero como si de un rayo se tratara, una frase del general Kentaro resonó en mi mente _"Estaba en el jardín Este…"_ Me frené de golpe antes de tener que girar sobre el corredor.

 _¿Cómo?_

—¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Kentaro. Lo miré sobre el hombro y sonreí levemente.

—No, no es nada. Me acordé de algo.

—Oh, está bien.

Reanudé mi marcha, adentrándome en el corredor. Indudablemente, yo me encontraba en el jardín Oeste. ¿Cómo mierda había hecho para parar al otro lado del palacio, si estaba inconsciente? Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor. Después de darle vuelta al asunto unos minutos, solo encontraba tres opciones lógicas. La primera y la más escalofriante, era que la misma persona que me había atacado, me había movido de lugar, pero ¿con que fin? Mis vellos se erizaron de solo pensarlo. La segunda y menos probable, era que el general simplemente se haya confundido por el estado crítico de la situación, aunque lo dudaba mucho. Y la última, la más descabellada, era que el general había mentido, pero ¿con que razón? Negué varias veces con mi cabeza, para sacudirme esa idea. Seguramente el general haya sido el que frustró sea lo que sea, lo que el intruso quería hacer llevándome al jardín Este. Si, si, seguramente. Además, ahora había otro tema que me preocupaba ¿quién era la extraña visita?

—Princesa…— Me sobresalté. Kentaro me observaba preocupado— Verdaderamente… ¿se encuentra bien? Se ha quedado mirando el picaporte.

—S-si, lo siento. Me he perdido en mis pensamientos— dije sonriendo, un tanto avergonzada y nerviosa.

—Creo que no debe hacer esperar más a la persona…—Empezó Kentaro, suavemente, como si estuviera esperando que lo asesinara de un momento a otro. Lo miré y asentí. Extendí mi mano y empujé la puerta. Empalidecí al ver quien se encontraba dentro.

—Sigues igual de insolente que tu madre, niña.

 _Que alguien me salve._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios. Era la tercera vez que tenía que reescribir la carta. Nunca en su corta vida, le había tocado escribir una carta de rechazo nupcial. Carajo, que eso de los matrimonios por conveniencia eran una porquería, ni siquiera su padre estaba de acuerdo en estos puntos y mucho menos la romántica de su madre.

—¿Frustrado, pequeño cachorro? Tal vez, deberías de aceptar…

—Cállate, infeliz.

Takeshi largo una carcajada sonara y Hiroshi se ruborizó hasta los pies. Estaba seguro que deseaba rechazarlo, pero en serio, le daba pena. Se sentía mal. No tenía ni idea como su padre respondía a esto. Tal vez, lo dejaría para más tarde, cuando se serenara.

Los últimos días, habían sido extrañamente tranquilos y su padre volvería mañana por la mañana, así que no había de qué preocuparse. Bueno, si lo había, Jaken todavía no había vuelto de su expedición y por el momento no había encontrado nada que le fuera de utilidad, su hermana había actuado normal y los reportes de los generales sobre su cuidado, no demostraban algo inusual en su comportamiento. Aunque, se notaba que era cada vez más frecuente verla sumida en sus pensamientos. Suspiró, decidido, esa cara la contestaría su padre y ya.

—¿No deberías estas con madre? En vez de estar comiéndote todos los bocadillos que Akira prepara para mí — Musite con reproche, mirándolo. Takeshi levanto la vista con la boca llena de dulces, con cara de no estar haciendo nada malo. Role mis ojos. ¿En serio esa persona se consideraba como mi abuelo? Se comportaba como un verdadero niño, yo debería estar haciendo eso y no él. Intentó hablar, escupiendo varias migas en el proceso, lo que provocó que me riera. Este sonrió como pudo y trago. Todos los dulces. De un solo bocado. Era un cerdo.

—Está tomando un baño y se encuentra con Akira, le dije que la vigilara hasta que terminara y cuando lo hiciera que viniera directo conmigo. A menos que quieras que yo la ayude con el baño…

—¡No sigas! — Le grité molesto. El volvió de nueva cuenta a reír.

—En cuanto a los dulces, son deliciosos y Akira se niega a prepararlos a menos que a algunos de nuestros hijos o ustedes lo pidan. Dice que es mi castigo por mis chistes. — Se encogió de hombros y sonrió pícaro. — Siempre consigo que alguien lo pida para poder comerlos, a escondidas, aprende de tu sensei, cuando estés casado lo entenderás. —Me guiño el ojo y yo sonreí con malicia.

—¿En serio, General Takeshi? —Se escuchó la voz enfadada de Akira —¿Qué otros _grandes_ consejos tienes para mi pequeño?

El plato que contenía los dulces resbaló de sus manos y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del general. Se giró lentamente, como si quisiera retrasar la muerte que le esperaba. Allí, en la entrada hecha una furia se encontraba Akira con los brazos en jarra y a su lado, su madre con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados. Ahogue una risa al verlo sudar la gota gorda.

—Prosiga general, quiero escucharlo— dijo mi madre seriamente, clavándole la mirada, lo que provoco otro escalofrío, muy notorio, en el sudado general. Nervioso, comenzó a acomodarse y reacomodarse la armadura del cuello.

—Sí _sensei,_ no puedo vivir sin tus consejos— dije divertido. Takeshi me dirigió una mirada furibunda, totalmente nervioso y no pude contenerme más, me carcajeé libremente, como no lo había hecho desde el accidente, tanto que tuve que tomarme del estómago. Las féminas al verme reír, se relajaron considerablemente. Mamá sonrió suavemente. — Ya, déjenlo, solo quería tus dulces nana— dije suavemente. Takeshi me miro como si fuera su salvador.

Akira se acercó lentamente hasta él, con su fuego en su mirada. Dos cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, la primera era que quien diría que la simple mirada de su esposa, pondría a un general milenario y rudo como Takeshi, nervioso hasta la medula, hasta hacerlo sudar. Y segundo, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos. Akira levanto un dedo acusador contra su marido.

—Tú y yo, discutiremos esto más tarde— No, definitivamente, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos. El mencionado tragó con dificultad antes de musitar un leve _Si, cariño._ Luego, con una mirada dulce se dirigió hacia mí —¿Quieres más dulces, corazón?

Le sonreí dulcemente y negué con la cabeza. Me pareció oír como la mandíbula de Takeshi tocaba el suelo y mascullar alguna que otra ofensa contra la bipolaridad de su mujer.

—Gracias nana, pero estoy bien. Estaban excelentes, como siempre— Me sonrió y asintió. Se giró nuevamente hacia su marido con el ceño fruncido.

—Traje a Rin, como me lo pediste. Ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro. — Akira se retiró a paso ligero, vaya a saber uno donde y un espeso silencio cubrió el ambiente.

—Has metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Ya, Rin.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y las risas no tardaron en llegar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

—Entiendo— Dijo la InunoKami. —Así que sólo de una pesadilla se trataba.

—Así es abuela— respondí por tercera vez, mirando mi taza de té, evitando su analítica mirada. Quién diría que la visita tan importante, era ni más ni menos, que su querida abuela Irasue. De alguna manera, se había enterado del ataque. Casi se muere al ver que la había hecho esperar, su abuela no era muy paciente y sobre todo eso, la extrañaba y necesitaba hablar con ella. Irasue la observó detenidamente mientras tomaba el té.

—Mocoso— expresó dirigiéndose a Kentaro. Este la miró con una ceja alzada, era el General por todos los cielos y le decía mocoso. Siempre le había resultado divertido la manera de ser y de desenvolverse de la InunoKami, más cuando buscaba fastidiar a su padre, era algo digno de ver. Ahogue una risita. —Retírate— Dijo fríamente. La miré sin comprender, era cierto que era molesto tener un oyente no deseado, pero no es que Kentaro interrumpiera o hiciera mucho.

—No puedo, son ordenes de Hiroshi. —dijo entre solemne y fastidiado. Mi abuela le clavó la mirada. Decidí no intervenir, liberarme por unas horas de mi _guardaespalda_ no sería tan malo, es más lo deseaba. Kentaro buscó mi mirada, yo solo miré para un costado, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con mi abuela.

—No lo repetiré, retírate. Estará más a salvo conmigo, que con un general tan torpe.

Kentaro contuvo un gruñido y realizó una reverencia, retirándose de la estancia.

—Qué insolente, ni modo— dijo exageradamente Irasue, yo seguía mirando para un costado. Silenciosamente mi abuela se acercó a mí, retirándome la taza de té de las manos y sostuvo mi mirada.

—La verdad. — Mencionó y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, sintiéndome descubierta. Me ruboricé, no sabía que contestar. Mi abuela vio mi vacilación y chasqueó la lengua. — Niña, si no me lo dices en este instante, no podré ayudarte. A menos que quieras morir.

¿Morir? ¿Qué? La mire sin comprender y un tanto asustada.

—Abuela, no creo que…

—No tienes ni idea de lo que te han hecho ¿verdad? — dijo mirándome fijo. Un frio me recorrió la espalda.

—Yo no he dicho tal— dije nerviosa. Mi abuela roló los ojos, fastidiada y yo me mordí los labios.

—Entonces habla, cachorra, no dispongo de mucho tiempo. — Suspiré, debatiéndome internamente si debía o no contarle todo. Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida. Mis ojos se abrieron angustiados y en un impulso, corrí a abrazarla por la espalda.

—Espera…— musité con los ojos cerrados.

—Es claro que no confías en mí, no veo el sentido de perder el tiempo—dijo fría.

—¡No es eso! Es que… Es que…

—Es que ¿qué, niña? Se clara, no balbucees — dijo de nueva cuenta fastidiada, alejando la mano de la puerta. En respuesta apreté el agarra en su cintura.

—Es confuso, no sé qué pensar— dije rendida. Sinceramente, necesitaba hablar del tema con alguien. Ella se deshizo de mi abrazo y se dirigió a los sillones, con parsimonia se sentó en uno de ellos y palmeó el lugar a su lado.

—Estoy dispuesta a escuchar— Con un suspiro, me dirigí hacia el asiento que me indicaba y me senté. Me miró expectante y antes de que me diera cuenta, había soltado toda la sopa, de punta a punta, sin saltearme ningún detalle, sin dejar de lado lo que sentía y mis últimas suposiciones. En ningún momento me interrumpió, ni siquiera cambio en algo su gesto estoico. En cuanto terminé, la miré a la espera de que dijera algo. Irasue simplemente saco de entre las mangas de su kimono su adorado abanico y lo abrió y cerró constantemente, mirando hacia ningún punto en particular.

—Interesante…—musitó luego de lo que parecieron horas en silencio — De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer— dijo sin más. ¿Eh? ¿Acaso me perdí de algo? La miré sin comprender. Ella se levantó de su asiento, con la finura y elegancia tan característica de la ex Lady del Oeste. Me apuré a levantarme de mi asiento y seguirla.

—Esto… ¿Me perdí de algo? —dije tímidamente. Ella frenó de golpe y dio la media vuelta observándome. El rubor se hizo presente en mis mejillas y baje mi cabeza avergonzada, en serio, no estaba entendiendo nada y odiaba parecer estúpida frente a ella. Una risilla suave se escuchó y sentí una caricia entre mis orejas.

—¿Alguien más sabe acerca de todo esto? —Me respondió en cambio, la miré frenéticamente, casi olvidaba pedírselo.

—No…— dije en un susurro— por eso te agradecería que no se lo dijeras a nadie, ni siquiera a padre, y mucho menos a madre— mi abuela me miro con una ceja alzada, esperando una explicación más _a su gusto_. Empecé a retorcer mis dedos entre mis cabellos —Hasta que no encuentre algo en concreto, no quiero preocupar a nadie, además como te he dicho, no ha sucedido nada más. Si empiezo a sentir algún cambio o que algo está fuera de su lugar, lo diré. Lo prometo— dije solemne, mirándola a los ojos. Ella me sostuvo la mirada y yo seguí retorciendo mi cabello, nerviosa, muy nerviosa, esperando su veredicto.

Ella cerró los ojos y negó, masculló algo ininteligible y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, la empujó con la intención de salir del recinto, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y me miró sobre su hombro.

—No es mi problema tu falta de honestidad para con tu familia, nos veremos en la cena— ¿Acepto? ¿En serio? Eso, eso había sido fácil, demasiado fácil, estaba lista para suplicar y suplicar, pero por lo visto, había dejado el tema estar. Me dejé caer en el sillón, hundiéndome en él. ¿Por dónde empezar? Ni siquiera tenía una mínima pista y mi abuela no había sido de mucha ayuda, ni siquiera me dio una opinión en concreto sobre lo que pensaba del tema. Suspiré y tapé mis ojos con mis manos, necesitaba descansar un poco. Toda la visitaba había sido tensa, por lo menos en esta ocasión.

Luego de unos minutos en el que dejé mi mente divagar a sus anchas, sentí unos pasos entrando al recinto, no necesitaba retirar las manos de mis ojos, pues sabía que se trataba de Kentaro. Si tenía que ser sincera, se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber dejado que Gentokka pasara las veinticuatro horas del día junto con ella, pero bueno, debía agradecérselo a su estúpido orgullo de mujer idiota.

—Mitzuki ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado —¿Acaso ha dicho algo que te lastimó? — Aquello me molesto de sobremanera, siempre tendían a malinterpretar a mi abuela y a mi padre. Retiré las manos de mis ojos lentamente y lo observé con furia. Él se encogió, pero seguía esperando una respuesta. Me levanté y caminé hasta quedar a su lado, luego lo miré.

—No seas estúpido, jamás haría algo para dañarme, no vuelvas si quiera a mencionar una cosa como esa. Simplemente me estaba relajando ¿o es que acaso no puedo? — El desvió la mirada hacia un costado.

—Lo lamento, solo me preocupo por ti— Se excusó, cansado. Yo también ya estaba cansada, no tenía más ganas de discutir, yo no me comportaba normalmente de esta manera y era un tanto estresante. Así que queriendo limar un poco las asperezas y empezar de nuevo, suspiré y le regalé una sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué— el me observaba fijo, sin comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, le extendí la mano— empecemos de nuevo, trataré de no estar tan cascarrabias y tu trata de no pelear tanto con Gentokka y de preocuparte menos por mi ¿sí? —Él tomó mi mano, y me empujó hacia él, envolviéndome en un abrazo, un quejido de sorpresa salió de mis labios. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

—Lo lamento de nuevo, Mitzuki, pero no podré dejar de preocuparme por ti, ni en mil años. Y sobre ese dragón de pacotilla —torcí el gesto al ver como hablaba de Gentokka— no puedo no ponerme celoso si te ronda como un cazador a su presa — su agarre se intensificó y el rubor en mis mejillas no se hizo esperar. Quería creer que lo que estaba diciendo era solo como un padre a una hija, vamos, era un general milenario, casi como Takeshi, no es que importara eso, pero era raro. Me reí nerviosa.

—Sé que te preocupas como si fuera tu hija…—Su mano tapo mi boca y lo miré sorprendida. ¿Qué se traía Kentaro? Lo miré y este lucia exasperado.

—¿Tan difícil te es creer que te estoy cortejando? —Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, alejándome de él. Bueno, eso fue… Inesperado. Verdaderamente inesperado. _Mierda, ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?_ Era la primera vez que alguien se me declaraba y…y… y no era la persona que yo quería. Estaba perdida ¿qué demonios se supone que diga ahora? _¡Vamos reacciona!_ Lo mejor era dejar en claro esto de una vez. Abrí mi boca para contestarle, pero él me acallo con un gesto —Sé que puede resultar extraño, pero solo piénsalo, ¿sí? Esperaré tu respuesta— dijo antes de ofrecerme su brazo. Lo tomé por inercia, sinceramente no sabía que decir. Mi mente era un caos.

Empezamos a caminar, seguramente dirigiéndonos al salón para la cena. EL silencio era espeso, incómodo, cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Podría sentir amor por él? Veamos Kentaro era divertido, guapo y muy protector… Intenté imaginarme emparejada con él, pero me era imposible. Lo quería, sí, pero como a un amigo o a un tío, eso era lo que sentía por él. Nada más, ni nada menos. Había un nombre que quería salir a la superficie mientras estaba pensando en potenciales parejas y amor, inmediatamente lo hundí en lo más profundo de mi ser. Reprimí un suspiro, definitivamente no lo veía como potencial pareja, más bien lo veía como un tío.

Lo miré y supe que tendría que aclarar esto lo más pronto posible. Otra vez, mis manos se enroscaron en mi cabello, nerviosa. Inspiré hondo y detuve el paso, me giré hacia él. Estábamos demasiado cerca. Él me miró, esperando a que dijera algo. Mi vista viajó hacia mis pies…

—Yo, esto…Lo lamento—susurré —pero no te veo de e-esa forma. Eres más como un tío p-para mí— expresé totalmente avergonzada. Escuché un suspiro. No me atreví a levantar la vista.

—Lo supuse, pero tenía que decirte mis sentimientos. Uno nunca sabe que sorpresa le tiene preparado el destino— dijo suavemente.

—Lo siento— volví a repetir, verdaderamente no sabía que más decir, era incómodo. Sentí su mano debajo de mi barbilla, levantando mi rostro. Tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro y yo estaba completamente roja.

—No te disculpes, está bien, gracias por ser sincera— le sonreí levemente y asentí dos veces. Él me sonrió suave y sus ojos violetas, se tornaron cálidos.

—Permítame…—susurró y antes de que pudiera preguntar qué, sus labios rozaron mi mejilla. Oh. —Disculpe mi atrevimiento, no volverá a suceder.

Todavía media ida por los recientes eventos, asentí, totalmente ruborizada.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

Esa voz… Me separé como si Kentaro tuviera la peste y bajé mi mirada, no queriendo enfrentarlo. Su tono había sido totalmente furioso y ácido.

—No lo haces…— susurré sin saber que más decir y por qué sentía esta urgencia de aclarárselo inmediatamente, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso nuevamente. ¿Qué tanto había visto? Mierda y… ¿si solo había visto lo último? Por Kami, esto, era muy incómodo. Nadie mencionaba palabra, hasta que Kentaro lanzó un quejido.

—Aggh, estoy muy cansado, te dejó el relevo unas horas antes —Lo miré directamente. ¿Qué se proponía? Mire a Gentokka tratando de ver si él tenía una pista de lo que se traía entre manos, pero lucia igual de consternado que yo.

—Toro irresponsable— siseó Gentokka, estaba furioso y yo lo miré tratando de que no empezara una pelea. Kentaro lo miró sin expresión alguna en los ojos y se giró dirigiéndose a los dormitorios, levanto una mano y le restó importancia.

—Como digas, dragoncito— Gentokka se embaló, para arremeter contra Kentaro, pero interpuse en el camino, colocándole ambas manos en el pecho.

—Ya, déjalo, se hace tarde para cenar— Sin decir palabra, se giró y empezó a caminar en dirección al salón. El camino estaba siendo silencio, acompañado con los desplantes del segundo general al mando, quien de vez en cuando, mascullaba alguna mala palabra en contra del tori-yōkai. De pronto, Gentokka se detuvo, intenté seguir caminando, pero él me retuvo de la manga.

—¿Qué quieres? — Lo miré molesta ya, con la actitud que se traía.

—¿De que estaban hablando? — _Directo al grano…_ pensé. Ughh. Sus ojos me miraban como dos fuegos verdes, encendidos, con furia, con exigencia y… no me pareció justo. Mi ceño se frunció.

—¿A ti que te importa, lo que hable con los demás? — Él me miro asombrado, pero sin perder ninguna de las otras emociones.

—Dime la verdad, ¿te gusta? —Exigió, totalmente enfadado. Bueno, este día parecía interminable, se le estaban agotando todas las reservas de "momentos inesperados", seguramente había cubierto la cuota como para dos años.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? — Quise hacerme la tonta, no me parecía correcto hablar de esto justamente con él. Apretó su agarre en mi brazo, lastimándome un poco.

—No te hagas la idiota, vi cuando te besaba en la mejilla. ¿Por qué lo dejaste? ¿Qué se traen? — ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡¿Qué mierda había hecho para merecer esto?! Gentokka parecía fuera de sí. Suspiré y de un movimiento brusco retiré mi brazo de su agarre. Era un maldito hipócrita, por años había evitado darme respuestas a las interrogantes que yo tenía y ¿él se creía con el derecho de exigirme respuestas a mí? Entrecerré mis ojos, de acuerdo, si así quería jugar, le daría una probada de su propia medicina.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe, ubícate en tu posición— solté mordazmente y me arrepentí al segundo de haberlo dicho. Su semblante se tornó sombrío, y dejó caer su cabello, ocultando sus ojos. Pude ver como sus nudillos se tornaban blancos de la fuerza que ejercía en ellos. Miré hacia el cielo, exasperada, angustiada y dolida.

Carajo ¿desde cuándo una salida de mi padre y hermano significaba vía libre para todo? ¿Desde cuándo, perdía el temple con tanta facilidad? Cielos, todavía no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, nunca, jamás, había pasado por tantas emociones como hoy. Lo único que quería, era acostarse en su cama, dormir y fingir que nada de esto había pasado. Miré a Gentokka, que seguía en la misma posición, como si no pudiera salir del shock.

—No cenaré— dije en un susurro— por favor, excúsame frente a los demás— supliqué. Sin esperar respuesta, corrí a toda velocidad hacia mi cuarto. Hui como diablo que lleva el alma, como la cobarde que era en esos momentos. Abrí y cerré el tatami con tanta furia que estas temblaron, sin siquiera cambiarme, me lancé al futón y hundí mi rostro sobre la almohada. Dejé salir un grito contra la misma y me cubrí con todas las mantas. No quería ver a nadie. No quería saber más nada con nadie. No quería nada. Solo dormir y así lo haría.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

—¿No se presentará para cenar?

—No, Lady Rin.

—¿Se encuentra descompuesta? ¿Le sucedió algo? — Rin se estaba levantando, pero un gesto del segundo general, la detuvo.

—Estaba cansada y quiso ir a dormir, dijo que los vería en la mañana— mintió Gentokka, por ella, solo por ella haría una cosa así. Rin lo observó, no le creía nada. Su hija no era de tomar decisiones tan precipitadas, y generalmente tomaba responsabilidad sobre las mismas, pero dado el semblante del joven, podía suponer que habían tenido algún tipo de altercado y no quiso indagar. Más tarde pasaría por el cuarto de su hija.

La InunoKami suspiro, todos los generales aquí, eran idiotas. ¿En serio se atrevía a mentir tan descaradamente frente a dos Inu- yōkai? Suspiró, cansada. Realmente imbécil. Igualmente, sus pensamientos siguieron la misma línea que Rin. Hiroshi lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, era débil, pero lo había sentido, el olor a la mentira e iba a replicar, cuando su madre lo acalló con un gesto.

—De acuerdo— Dijo Rin.

—Pero madre…—Empezó Hiroshi y miró acusadoramente a Gentokka. Este se encogió, sabía que lo olería, pero ya no importaba. Esperaría su castigo y ya.

—Basta, Hiroshi— Exclamo Rin, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes— He dicho que está bien, cenemos en paz, por favor —Hiroshi bajo la cabeza, podría estar a cargo, pero su madre seguía teniendo más poder que él. Irasue miró a la humana con una sonrisa arrogante. Cada día se convencía que su hijo había elegido bien. No creyó que fuera capaz de leer la situación tan rápido, espléndida, verdaderamente espléndida. Rin se giró hacia Gentokka y le sonrió — Muchas gracias pequeño, puedes retirarte—Gentokka realizó una reverencia y se retiró.

La cena pasó en silencio y entre una que otra conversación banal. Al finalizar, Rin se dirigió, algo apresurada, a los aposentos de Mitzuki. Pero al llegar, se encontró con que esta, estaba profundamente dormida. Suspirando y sonriendo por la maraña de sabanas y cabellos que era su hija, se arrodillo a su lado, le acaricio los cabellos y le besó su frente con extrema dulzura.

—Buenas noches, mi pequeña mariposita— susurró sonriendo. Mañana hablaría seriamente con ella, hoy no habían tenido casi tiempo para hablar y sinceramente, le preocupaba. Al salir, se encontró con Gentokka que realizaba su guardia, parado al lado de la puerta, con la cabeza gacha. Le causaba un poco de gracia. Desde pequeños, se les notaba a leguas el amor con el que se miraban y realmente pensó, al igual que Akira, que su pequeña terminaría emparejada con el amable y sonriente Gentokka. Tanto Rin como Akira y hasta el mismo Takeshi estaban fascinados con la idea, pero el peli-plateado rehuía a la idea, alegando que no entregaría a su niña sin haber pasado por lo menos un milenio. El comentario causaba una ronda de risas, que causaban un ataque de furia de parte de su querido esposo.

Pero algo paso, no sabía cuándo, ni por qué, pero algo había cambiado entre ellos, se habían distanciado. Su hija jamás le había confirmado sus sentimientos, ni tampoco expresado que hubiese un problema y tampoco pretendía que lo hiciera, a menos que ella quisiera. Ella siempre iba a estar para cuando necesitara hablar, jamás la obligaría a hacerlo. Mañana se lo haría saber a su Mitzuki y estaba segura, algo bueno saldría de esa charla.

Esperanzada por el pensamiento, se acercó sonriendo al joven soldado y acaricio su cabeza, como cuando era pequeño y jugaba con sus cachorros. Gentokka la miró sorprendido, pero luego su mirada se tornó triste y bajo la cabeza nuevamente.

—No merezco su caricia, Lady Rin— dijo en un murmullo. Rin sonrió más ampliamente… _Ya sabía yo, que algún tipo de pelea tuvieron estos dos._

—Claro que si…No te preocupes, sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado, pronto se solucionará— Le dijo en un susurro, como si se tratara de un secreto.

Gentokka levanto la vista frenéticamente y observo a Rin. Esta le guiño un ojo y un extenso rubor se extendió sobre sus mejillas, así que no había conseguido engañarla ni un poco, seguramente que a los otros dos tampoco… Largó un suspiro. Ni modo. Miró de reojo a la que consideraba como su tía, por más que su padre dijera que fuese su hija.

—¿E-e-estas segura? — preguntó tímidamente. Rin soltó una risilla suave y una idea cruzó por su mente.

—Si hablas con la verdad, seguramente si, pequeño…Descansa— le susurro y besó su mejilla. Gentokka sonrió levemente, tal vez su tía, tenía algo de razón…

—Gracias tía Rin, buenas noches— dijo realizando una reverencia. Rin río y se despidió con la mano, mientras se adentraba a su habitación. Había hecho un movimiento y esperaba que el atolondrado soldado, lo captara.

 _La verdad…_ Pensó Gentokka. Era consciente de que se había extralimitado esta tarde, pero en serio, le había hervido la sangre ver esa escena. Bien, si eso es lo que tenía que hacer para solucionar las cosas, se lo diría y lo haría en ese mismo instante. Toda la impulsividad y la determinación que sentía, se fue por un tubo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Mitzuki, con la mano extendida en la ranura para deslizar el tatami. ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo? Primero entrar en la habitación de Mitzuki, sin su permiso, de noche y estando ellos dos solos… Otro rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas y sacudió su cabeza. No, no, no, era demasiado… indecente. Un gruñido bajo se escapó de su garganta. Y estaba el segundo problemilla y era que ella estaba más dormida que un tronco, seguramente se ganaría una piña en el medio de su rostro por parte de la oji-dorada. Resignado, se dio media vuelta y planeo como iba a decírselo y en qué momento del día de mañana. Después de todo, la decisión de decirle, absolutamente toda, toda la verdad y resolver este problema, ya estaba tomada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abuela y nieto, ajenos al volcán de sentimientos y emociones que se estaban desarrollando en las habitaciones, se encontraban en un silencio cómodo y disfrutando del sake que les había sido servido recientemente.

No había nada de qué hablar, los asuntos menores y de administración de las tierras, habían sido tratados durante la cena. Así que simplemente se limitaban a disfrutar de la compañía.

En cuanto se terminaron las bebidas de los tokkuri, ambos se levantaron, dispuestos a retirarse a sus respectivos aposentos.

—No fue una pesadilla— dijo de repente la Inu no Kami.

—¿Eh? — dijo Hiroshi, totalmente desconcertado. Irasue lo miró en silencio, esperando a que su nieta saliera de la neblina en la que se hallaba, no era tan tonto. Como si un interruptor se encendiera en su cabeza, Hiroshi se dio cuenta del tema que trataba. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tengo mis métodos—respondió sonriendo la mayor, mientras acariciaba su piedra Meidou. Hiroshi suspiro, que su abuela lo supiera, suponía una fuente extra de información.

—¿Tienes alguna…

—¿No te llama la atención, que haya sido él precisamente el que la haya encontrado y no un guardia? Después de todo, tengo entendido que esa no es su zona de patrulla— Ignorando totalmente a su nieto, su pregunta fue hecha mientras observaba sus uñas.

—Hablas… de… ¿Kentaro? —Dijo confundido Hiroshi. La Inu no Kami, suspiro y se agitó teatralmente.

—Mis nietos, tan desprotegidos, dejados por el idiota de su padre…— Hiroshi frunció el ceño.

—Abuela…—empezó.

—Solo te digo, que a veces, las personas que más cerca de ti están, más daño pueden hacerte. Mantente alerta y no seas ingenuo, Hiroshi— exclamó repentinamente seria y mirándolo fijo, lo que le ocasionó un escalofrío. Su abuela repentinamente volvió a sonreír y le acaricio la mejilla—Buenas noches, tesoro.

Hiroshi había quedado de piedra. ¿Acaso… Kentaro tenía algo que ver con el ataque? ¿Pero qué? Su cabeza estaba funcionando a mil, buscando y revisando todos los posibles entramados.

x-x-x

Una sonrisa diabólica se extendió por todo su rostro. La misma haría estragos en cualquier guerrero valiente. Una risa gutural resonó por la estancia.

—Esto se está volviendo interesante.

—Milord… el enlace está completo— susurro su sirviente. Al instante la cabeza del mismo se encontraba entre sus manos y su cuerpo, decapitado, en el medio de las escaleras. Soltó otras de sus risas enfermizas.

—Basta de jueguitos Sesshomaru, empecemos con la verdadera acción.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 5

Silencio

—Senshimaru.

—Hm.

—Sigamos.

Una tenue sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, seguido de un leve asentimiento de mi parte hacia mi padre. Habíamos extendido nuestro viaje, para poder recolectar la mayor cantidad de fresas para madre. Y allí estábamos, con más de quince cajones repletos de estos frutos dulces. Un poco exagerado para mi gusto, pero bueno, era la extraña manera que tenía papá de transmitir sus sentimientos. _Ah-Un, por favor, resiste, por lo que más quieras…_ El pobre dragón parecía a punto de colapsar con semejante carga. Habíamos tenido que parar varias veces para que el animal descanse, lo que me parecía completamente justo. Aunque no veía lejano el hecho de que terminara transportando algunos cajones también, a pedido de su padre.

Ya solo estaban a unas horas de su hogar. Y por más que lo escondiera muy bien, sabía que su padre desde que puso un pie fuera del castillo, estaba ansioso por volver. Después de todo, el gran y temido Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, no podía estar mucho tiempo sin estar rodeado de su mujer y sus hijos. Y ya no tenía problemas en demostrarlo abiertamente. Claro, en su justa medida y dentro del margen de su estoica personalidad.

Nuestras salidas eran así, silenciosas. Era de nuestro agrado era cómodo y de cierta manera familiar. No había nada que decir y eso estaba bien. Y verdaderamente, después de lo que sucedió en el Sur, era un milagro que su padre estuviera de "buen humor".

Había sido un desastre. Un total y completo desastre. Había llegado al Oeste una correspondencia que dictaba que se requería con urgencia la presencia de Lord Sesshomaru y su primogénito, Senshimaru, específicamente. Resulta que unos onis habían estado causando estragos en las Tierras del Sur por orden mía y exigían explicaciones sobre mi comportamiento. Yo jamás necesitaría ni entablaría relación con seres tan bajos, inútiles y pestilentes como aquellos. Si requería de algo, lo haría por mis propios medios. Y padre lo sabía. Así que, no quedó de otra que ir a aclarar este malentendido personalmente y de paso realizar un exhaustivo interrogatorio a esos onis. Durante todo el viaje de ida, fui pensando mil y una formas de hacerlos hablar. Todas las ideas terminaban con ellos cortados en diminutos pedacitos. _Malditos, se habían atrevido a manchar mi nombre._

Pero al llegar, resulta que nadie esperaba una visita nuestra. Lo que era equivalente a mil guardias rodeándonos, lo que hizo que mi padre empezara a fruncir su entrecejo. Cuando logramos, o más bien, logré explicar la situación y nuestra razón de estar allí, el mismo Lord se nos presentó y nos invitó a pasar. Al mostrarle la dichosa carta al Lord del Sur, este se mostró desconcertado. Alegó que no le habían informado de nada de lo escrito y que no sabía cómo carajo había llegado su sello imperial en el dichoso papel. Lo que desembocó en la búsqueda del infiltrado.

Con nuestra ayuda, el mismo fue encontrado a la mañana siguiente. Era un demonio salamandra, que juraba y perjuraba que el jamás había entrado a la Cámara de Guerra del Lord. Al parecer, presentaba un caso extremo de amnesia. A estas alturas, mi padre poseía el ceño fruncido como su cara oficial. Verdaderamente, habíamos ejercitado un poco más su paciencia.

Cuando empezamos a presionar sobre la salamandra y esta comenzó a recordar retazos de lo que parecía un encuentro con alguien, esta simplemente explotó. Si, así como si nada. Puff. Desapareció dentro de un mar de sangre y tripas. Asqueroso.

En el mismo instante que sucedió, mi padre estaba dando media vuelta para volver al castillo. Ni siquiera saludo al Lord. Claramente, el objetivo del quien fuere estuviera detrás de todo esto, había sido sacarnos de palacio ¿para qué? No lo sabía, pero si era muy sospechoso. Sin embargo, no habíamos recibido nada, ninguna noticia de ataque inminente, ni de ningún percance grave que haya sucedido.

Sabía que eso había aliviado a su padre. No completamente, pero si en gran. Ya habíamos perdido dos días y medio en ese castillo y la recolección nos había llevado medio día, más las paradas de Ah-Un, aquí estábamos, volviendo a casa después de tres días. Si seguíamos así, llegaríamos para al amanecer.

 **x-x-x**

Una especie de brea negra me envolvía y me ahogaba. No podía respirar. Era densa, espesa, ácida.

La sentía cubriendo todo mi cuerpo, en mis pulmones, bajando lenta y tortuosamente por mi tráquea, buscando dañarme de la manera más lenta y dolorosamente posible. Mis manos se dirigieron a mi garganta, rascándome, tratando de alivianar ese dolor. Pero en poco tiempo lo único que sentía, eran mis garras rasguñando mi piel, desquiciadamente.

Me estaba lastimando.

Lo sabía.

Pero no podía parar, no tenía control sobre mi misma.

 _¡Para!¡Ya para!_ Me repetía una y otra vez. No podía ver nada. La oscuridad me envolvía otra vez, pero era consciente de cada rincón de mi cuerpo siendo engullido por esa brea. Sentí la sangre. Mi sangre, deslizándose por mis manos. No podía confirmarlo, pero lo sabía.

Y en ese mismo instante, sentí que mi estómago se llenaba de algo. Y pujaba. Pujaba una y otra vez. Algo quería salir de mi cuerpo. _¿Qué demonios es?_ Era tenebroso. La punzada de dolor se agitó dentro de mi cuerpo… y algo atravesó mi pecho, de nuevo…

Me levanté como un resorte y sin reparar en nada, corrí hacia el baño. No llegué a mi objetivo, que era la bañadera y terminé desechando en el lavabo lo que subía por mi estómago. Era espeso y prendió fuego todo su esófago, tráquea y boca.

Me petrifique. _No,no,no,no. Debo estar soñando, eso debe ser._ _Si._ Me giré y di tres vueltas completas al baño, sin saber qué hacer, totalmente desorientada y en shock. Me terminé pellizcando y volviendo al lavabo.

 _Jodida. Estoy muy, muy jodida._ Ahora sabia porque todos estos días había sentido esa opresión en el pecho, ese preludio a la tormenta. _¿Y ahora qué?_ Había vomitado negro. N-E-G-R-O. Y esa cosa, no tenía buen aspecto. Para nada. _Mierda, ahora sí que tengo que hablar._ Me dejé caer lentamente al suelo, atraje mis rodillas sobre mí y escondí mi cabeza entre ellas, tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Dioses. Eso había sido espantoso. Y no era estúpida, eso era consecuencia de algo, que sabía estaba infinitamente relacionado con el ataque. No tenía pinta de veneno. Ni siquiera olía como tal. Y se sentía normal, salvo por la horrible sensación que tenía y el dolo previo al vomito. No sentía nada.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al darme cuenta de lo que más debía llamarme la atención. No olía a veneno, pero tampoco olía a cualquier otra cosa, directamente no tenía olor alguno. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, que no oliera a nada era increíblemente mucho más escalofriante de lo que imaginé.

Me quedé en esa posición por lo que me parecieron horas, totalmente en blanco ¿qué hacer? Prometí que, si esto se iba de mis manos, hablaría. Pero…No había pasado nada en extremo grave, ¿no?

Bueno, sacando el hecho de lo que claramente estaba en su lavabo no era algo normal, dentro de todo, era algo que podía seguir manejando. O eso quería pensar. ¡No avanzaba nada!¡Estaba tanto o más perdida que al comienzo! Suspiré y supe lo que tenía que hacer. Tendría que hablar. No estaba yendo ni para atrás, ni para adelante si seguía sin decir nada. Aunque, eso significaba admitir que había mentido desde el comienzo… Cerré mis ojos.

Me levanté con todo mi cuerpo entumecido. Me quedé allí parada, observando esa cosa asquerosa. Y sin esperar un segundo más, tomé el agua que se encontraba a un costado en una jarra y la dejé correr, limpiándolo. A pesar de su apariencia, al tomar contacto con el agua, la cosa esa se había diluido como si fuese una especie de arena. _Interesante._ Torcí el gesto. _Interesante a la vez que es extraño y completamente aterrador._

Cuando no quedaron ni rastros de lo sucedido, junte mis palmas y tome agua de un cubo, limpiando mi rostro. Tratando de relajarme. Suspirando, me dirigí al vestidor. Me pondría la yukata para dormir.

Al terminar, me dirigí a mi futón y cerré mis ojos, tratando de dormir nuevamente, iba a necesitar energías para mañana. Mañana. Mañana sería un día muuuuy largo. Como venían siéndolo últimamente…

 **x-x-x**

Había escuchado cada movimiento, cada roce, cada respiración de Mitzuki. Y suponía, no, estaba completamente seguro que había tenido una pesadilla. Y una muy terrorífica por la cadencia de su respiración y lo acelerado de su corazón. Iba a entrar cuando la sintió correr por la habitación y se detuvo al escuchar un ruido líquido. Y luego de un par de minutos, el sonido del agua corriendo.

Por segunda vez en la noche, retiro su mano de la ranura para deslizar el tatami. Después de todo, lo que menos quería era encontrarla realizando sus necesidades. Y menos que menos, molestarla. Anotó otra cosa más a su lista para hacer mañana por la mañana. Primero que nada, preguntaría que clase de pesadilla había tenido y si podía confortarla de alguna manera. Y segundo, tenía que decirle la verdad.

Suspiró por decimoquinta vez, volviendo a repasar la manera en que se lo diría, sin llegar a decidirse por ninguna. Todo sonaba demasiado estúpido o ingenuo en su mente.

 **x-x-x**

—¡¿Qué hizo que!?

—Bueno, esto…Se le declaró.

Después de lo dicho por su abuela, no había podido retirarse a sus aposentos. Se había dirigido inmediatamente a la Cámara de Guerra, específicamente al área de informes.

Buscando y rebuscando los papeles de admisión e historial del general Kentaro. Revisando cada información, cada ínfima parte, buscando algo que le dijera más. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba mantener segura a su hermana. Necesitaba llegar al fondo de todo esto. Sentía que estaba descubriendo la punta de un iceberg gigante.

En ese estado se hallaba cuando apareció Harumi por la puerta. Entro por que le había resultado extraño ver la luz encendida a estas horas de la noche, en ausencia del Lord. Y pensó que algún curioso había entrado. Al verme allí, se había relajado notablemente.

Sin embargo, parecía no querer retirarse. Y cuando la miré para preguntarle si sucedía algo, me dijo sin advertencia de ningún tipo, que Kentaro había estado cortejando a mi Mitzuki, a nuestra pequeña. Estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. No estaba molesto. Estaba MUY molesto.

Definitivamente, ese toro de cuarta ya no haría guardia. Lo quería lejos, muy lejos de ella. Si, estaba decidido. Lo degradaría a jardinero. Estúpido infeliz. Le arrancaría los ojos. Y los cuernos. Sí, eso haría. Cuando su padre y Senshimaru se enteraran… Una sonrisa malévola se extendió por mi rostro. Ja. Iba a estar en primera fila.

—Esto…—Harumi volvió a llamar su atención, totalmente sonrojada. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que había olvidado quien le había dado la noticia — Me pareció que debía informárselo, porque sé que la princesa no se ha presentado a cenar y se lo mucho que gusta comer. Espero que ambos hechos no estén relacionados y si lo están, por favor, tome cartas en el asunto. — _Aunque creo que ya lo había decidido antes de que lo mencionara…_ pensó la pequeña yōkai.

La miré de nueva cuenta y le di una sonrisa, junto con un asentimiento. Harumi era amiga de Mitzuki y verdaderamente le gustaba que se preocupara por ella, al grado de estar atenta a estos detalles. Detalles que a él se le escapaban. Le parecía sumamente tierno lo que la yōkai ave estaba haciendo. Y claramente, demostraba su lealtad para con su hermana.

—Quédate tranquila, lo haré, Harumi— le respondí sonriendo. Pareció relajarse en ese mismo instante. Iba a agradecerle, cuando volvió a tensarse y hablar.

—Además, me parece muy inapropiado que lo haga, justamente cuando el Lord se encuentra ausente. Ni siquiera le ha pedido permiso a usted. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero no es un accionar normal para un General. Y mucho menos para con la Princesa.

Los ojos de Hiroshi se abrieron, impactado. Tenía razón. Tenía muchísima razón. ¿Qué mierda estaba planeando Kentaro? Esto olía mal, muy, muy mal. Si, definitivamente lo quería lejos de su hermana. Pero antes de decidir qué haría, observo a Harumi completamente serio.

—Gracias, has sido de mucha ayuda. Puedes retirarte. — La yōkai asintió y realizo una reverencia, antes de salir, despedida a sus aposentos.

Me dejé caer en la silla más cercana. Totalmente cansado.

Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor. Y cada vez, se estaba enmarañando más. No sabía que se traía entre manos ese toro, pero lo averiguaría. Lo primero que haría, era relevarlo de sus guardias como quien no quiere la cosa. Tendría que buscar una buena excusa, una muy buena. Debía alejarlo a como diera lugar, de su hermana. Y a eso, tenía que sumarle, un muy extenso interrogatorio a Gentokka. Había mentido… ¿Por qué? Suspiró, era consciente de los sentimientos de este hacia Mitzuki, no podía negarlos por más tiempo, no era que le encantara que el idiota la rondara. Pero era un poco más de su agrado, que el maldito toro. Era tolerable. Lo conocía muy bien como para saber que antes de hacerle algo a su hermana, se cortaría un brazo. Aunque, el problema allí, era que Senshimaru no se había percatado todavía. Creo que él y su padre eran los únicos. Roló los ojos, los dos témpanos de nieve de la familia. Y lo decía con mucho cariño.

Me levante de mi asiento con un respingo. _Están aquí…_ Se había olvidado completamente de que…

—¿Qué haces despierto?

Oh, oh.

—Padre, Senshimaru bienvenidos — dije casi sin aliento —¡Han vuelto muy temprano! No los esperábamos, pensé que volvieran un poco más tarde. Es de madrugada. — _Genial, Hiroshi, resalta lo obvio, sigue así y pensaran que asesinaste a alguien._

Senshimaru me miró divertido y papá levantó una ceja.

—¿Demasiado trabajo hermanito? ¿Estás tan agotado que no pudiste percibir nuestras auras y aromas acercándose? — Se acercó hasta mí, con una sonrisa arrogante y sus brazos en su cintura. Rolé mis ojos, lo que ocasionó que Senshimaru se lanzara sobre mi cuello, abrazándolo. —¿Qué escondes? ¿Eh? ¿Estabas haciendo cosas indebidas? — Bueno, ahora sí, estaba casi estrangulándome. _¡Qué osadía!_ Levanté mi puño, listo para encajárselo en su arrogante imbécil rostro, cuando la mano de mi padre me detuvo y antes de poder realizar movimiento alguno nos separó.

 _Mierda_ resonó en la cabeza de los dos príncipes. Su padre siempre permitía esas pequeñas peleas, pues eran más jugando que otra cosa. Que lo impidiera, significaba dos cosas estaba molesto o estaba muy molesto.

—Compórtense. —Frio, seco, directo. Ambos bajamos nuestras cabezas. —Hiroshi, habla. —demandó. Levante mi rostro y lo miré. No había ninguna expresión extraña, era la misma expresión estoica de siempre. Pero ¿era posible que supiera algo de lo que estaba pasando? No había mandado ningún aviso, porque era demasiado reciente y esto estaba cada vez más confuso. Ante mi mutismo, mi padre enarcó una ceja. —¿Acaso no he sido claro?

Senshimaru me empujó levemente. Mirándome con recelo y un poco de preocupación en sus ojos.

—Tonto, dale los reportes a padre— Pestañee varias veces al entender a lo que se refería. Estaba quemado, estaba muy sobrepasado con el tema. Pero, habían llegado en el momento justo. Era hora de que el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste supiera que se estaba enfrentando a un posible ataque. Hecho por gente de su propio castillo. Esto no le gustaría nada. Suspiré y los observé a ambos.

—Siéntense, han pasado varias cosas…

Mi padre me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Senshimaru se encogió de hombros, no había sido tan perspicaz como papá. Antes de poder realizar cualquier movimiento…

—Habla. — Exigió mi padre, completamente serio.

—Pero…

—AHORA— Exclamó, completamente molesto, perdiendo el temple… _Pero ¿qué?_ Ambos, nos quedamos congelados al escucharlo. Jamás se había dirigido hacia nosotros de esa manera. Y ya sabía por qué. Padre intuía que algo andaba mal, increíble. Lo miré a los ojos.

—Algo o alguien lastimó a Mitzuki.

El mundo se detuvo. Ambos parecían completamente pintados al óleo. Los miré de hito en hito, esperando que el shock inicial pasara, para poder proseguir. Pero sin previo aviso una luz me cegó y lo siguiente que vi fue que ambos habían desaparecido de la habitación. Corrí detrás de ellos, pero ya era tarde. Llegarían a la habitación de ella antes de que pudiera siquiera detenerlos. _Tal vez, debería haber medido mis palabras…_

 **x-x-x**

Al entrar a palacio una sensación de ansiedad me invadió. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento desde que esa salamandra había explotado enfrente suyo y uno muy fuerte cuando su hijo se había quedado mudo al pedirle los reportes. La carta le había parecido lo suficientemente sospechosa de por si, por eso habían ido. A investigar.

Había algo en esta guerra que no le cerraba. Algo que le molestaba desde que habían comenzado las amenazas. Estaba seguro que alguien estaba detrás de todo este entramado, ya que se había desatado el infierno por una serie de malentendidos entre tierras. Y obvio, algunos inútiles pensaban que era un momento oportuno para intentar derrocarlo. Pobres idiotas.

Sin embargo, cuando escucho de boca de su hijo que definitivamente algo había pasado, todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente frenó. Como si alguien cortara el flujo de un rio. Y antes de que pudiera razonar, se encontraba enfrente de la habitación de su hija. Sintió la presencia del segundo General, y su sorpresa, pero no le importó. No le importaba nada más que ver a su hija en este instante.

—Milord, espere…— escucho decir al muchacho. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, le cerró la puerta en la cara. Siguió derecho hasta el futón de su hija. Estaba completamente dormida, envuelta en sabanas y con su largo cabello plateado regado por la almohada y el futón.

A simple vista no veía ni olía ninguna herida, nada era anormal en ella. Seguía teniendo ese aroma a miel, almendras y manzanilla que tanta paz le traía. Al igual que su madre. _Rin…_ Si su hija había sido herida, conociendo a su mujer, lo más lógico es que estuviera pegada como lapa a su pequeña. ¿Porque no estaba allí? Mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo, al costado de su niña, frunció el ceño, completamente contrariado. Sintió la presencia de sus hijos y a los pocos segundos, los sintió entrar a la habitación.

Senshimaru se lanzó prácticamente al costado de su hermana, lo veía mover sus ojos y nariz frenéticamente, buscando lo mismo que había hecho yo hace unos segundos atrás. Despegué mi vista de él, para enfocarla en Mitzuki, para posteriormente levantarme…. Y enfrentar a Hiroshi, que me miraba expectante.

—Explica. —demandé, necesitaba escuchar explicaciones, ahora.

Él suspiró, rascando su nuca.

—Les dije que debían sentarse ¿Acaso creen que estaría tan tranquilo si ella estuviera herida de gravedad? — cuestionó ofendido. Por el rabillo de ojo observé como Senshimaru acariciaba la mejilla de su hermana con ternura.

—Entonces, mide tus palabras, imbécil— respondió este ácido, alejándose de Mitzuki, listo para pelear con su hermano. Hiroshi lo miró con dagas en los ojos, listo para defenderse. No estaba para inmadureces de sus cachorros. Y tenía unas ganas inmensas de estar con su mujer y comprobar que ella estuviera bien, así que cortaría por lo sano. Antes de que este último replicara, le volví a llamar la atención.

—Hiroshi.

Este me miró de nuevo y asintió.

—Aquí no — Expresó decidido. —Vayamos a la Cámara de Guerra, necesitamos un poco de privacidad y no podemos arriesgarnos a que Mitzuki se despierte — Pasé rápido por su lado, saliendo primero del cuarto. Necesitaba explicaciones inmediatamente. O alguien perdería la cabeza.

 **x-x-x**

Me había levantado exageradamente temprano, todavía me sentía inquieta. Ya me había bañado y me había cambiado. Estaba perfectamente lista. Había decidido en el transcurso de la mañana que no iba a dejar que esto ensombreciera su humor, trataría de ser como siempre. Y también había ensayado como unas veinte veces, como iba a decir lo que tenía que confesar. Me miré en el espejo y apreté mis mejillas entre mis manos.

—¡Bien!¡Ánimos! — me dije a mi misma y me regalé una sonrisa. En ese mismo instante Akira entraba, ya refunfuñando.

—¡Niña! Más te vale que…— Se frenó en medio de la habitación, mirándome como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo. Me reí abiertamente de su expresión.

—¿Que, qué nana? — Dije arrogante. Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, sentí una de sus manos tomándome la muñeca y la otra en la frente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿No sientes nada extraño? ¿No tienes fiebre acaso? — La miré con una ceja alzada. _¿En serio? Me levanto temprano, estoy lista y… ¿esto es lo primero que me dice?_ Al observarla vi en sus ojos cierto deje de burla. Enfurruñada, me crucé de brazos y decidí seguirle el juego…

—Eres mala nana, ya soy toda una mujer madura ¿no ves?

Ella me miró de arriba a abajo para finalmente largar una carcajada.

—Ya — dijo entre risas, le saqué la lengua, al mismo tiempo que dejaba bailar una sonrisa entre mis labios. Akira me miró con dulzura para luego abrazarme y besar mi mejilla —Entonces "mujer madura" vete a desayunar ya…

La miré sonriendo y la abracé.

—Te quiero mucho nana…— le susurré contra su pecho. Oh, me olvide de mencionar algo…Estaba híper sensible. Ella se tensó un poco, para luego relajarse, abrazarme y acariciar mi cabello lentamente.

—Y yo a ti preciosura…— susurró sonriendo. —¿Segura que no te pico un bicho raro por la noche? — volvió a preguntar risueña. Me reí y me separé de ella. Llegué hasta la puerta y la abrí. _Lista mi ruta de escape…_

—Por supuesto, vieja loca— y así fue como abandone mi cuarto como si de una maratón se tratase.

—¡MITZUKI! —Se escuchó a lo lejos, lo que causó que me riera a carcajadas. Seguí corriendo, sin importar que los sirvientes me miraran. Frené a unos cuantos metros del comedor, sin embargo, eso no fue impedimento para ver como los guardias abrían los ojos como platos al verme llegar temprano. Solté una risilla.

Me sentía como una niña de cinco años, haciendo una travesura. En cuanto estuve frente a la puerta, reparé en algo que había pasado por alto por la corrida. La ausencia de ambos generales.

Me encogí de hombros, _ya vendrán…_ Pensé. Por ahora, aprovecharía su ausencia. Ambos guardias me hicieron su ya característica reverencia y yo les sonreí e incliné mi cabeza. Ambos abrieron la puerta y entre en el recinto.

Mis pies se quedaron estancados en la entrada al ver quienes estaban en el interior. Mamá sonreía mientras tenía el brazo enganchado en el de papá, su otro brazo estaba ocupado acariciando la mejilla de Senshimaru, dándole la bienvenida. Los tres se giraron hacia la puerta, dos de ellos con sorpresa y mamá, divertida. _Verdaderamente, llegar tarde al desayuno es mi marca._ Previendo lo que iba a hacer, mi madre desenganchó el brazo de padre y se alejó unos cuantos pasos sonriendo, este la miró con reproche en sus ojos.

Ambos abrieron la boca para preguntar el porqué de su comportamiento, pero ya me había arrojado a mi padre, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—¡Papá, bienvenido! —le dije sonriendo, con mi cara contra su pecho, totalmente feliz de verlo —¡te extrañé mucho!¡Mucho! — Si, parezco una niña pequeña ¿y qué? Los había extrañado en serio. Sentí como se relajaba y apoyaba su mano sobre mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello, segundos después sentí un beso sobre mi coronilla.

—Mitzuki— susurró cálidamente, antes de abrazarme completamente. Era su forma de decir que también me había extrañado. Lancé otra risilla y levantándome de puntillas besé su mejilla.

—Oye, yo también me fui de viaje ¿sabes? — Mi padre gruño levemente ante la actitud celosa de Senshimaru. Me reí, soltándome de papá, para lanzarme a los brazos de mi hermano mayor. Este me atrapó entre sus brazos y me apretó fuerte contra él.

—¡Bienvenido Aru! También te extrañé — dije riendo contra su cuello. Besé su mejilla y me alejé. —¿Y Hiroshi? —Pregunté intrigada. Mamá se acercó sonriendo, la miré sonriendo también y la abracé.

—Buenos días, pequeña mariposita… —Susurró. Me sorprendí, hace mucho que no me decía así, sonreí levemente. — Debe estar por llegar…

—Buenos días, mamá hada— le respondí riendo.

—Dioses, parece que fue anteayer que jugábamos de ese modo— dijo melancólicamente. Nos alejamos y nos sonreímos la una a la otra, luego su expresión se tornó seria — Al terminar el desayuno, quiero que me acompañes. Tenemos que hablar.

La miré extrañada, observé a mi padre a mi hermano en busca de pistas, pero al parecer lucían igual de intrigados que yo. Bueno, solo Senshimaru. Regresé mi vista a ella y asentí. Luego de unos minutos, Hiroshi hizo acto de presencia. El desayuno pasó sin ningún contratiempo, degustamos las deliciosas fresas que habían traído y escuchamos todo lo que tenían que contar. Siempre era alegre el momento del reencuentro. Se sentía mucho si alguno faltaba.

Al terminar, mi madre me llevó a la misma banca de siempre, a la que usamos tanto para conversaciones importantes como para disfrutar la compañía de la otra. Sin embargo, nos estiramos sobre el pasto, en el medio de prado de flores.

Estaba nerviosa. No sabía con qué podría salir mi madre, era demasiado suspicaz a veces. La miré de costado, estaba armando una coronilla de flores con jazmines y nardos, bellísimo. Sonreí, relajándome tomando las mismas flores y empezando a armar otra.

—Mitzuki…— empezó sin dejar de mirar el entramado que estaba realizando. Yo detuve el mío para observarla. Esperé, pero no continuó. Suspiré.

—¿Si, mamá?

Sin previo aviso, levanto la vista y sus orbes chocolates se fijaron en mis orbes doradas. Me miraba muy intensamente. Me estaba incomodando, me sentía desnuda, sentía que estaba viendo a través de mi como si de un cristal se tratara. Tragué pesado. De repente, sonrió dulcemente. _Carajo, me va a dar un ataque al corazón…_

—Sabes que siempre estoy aquí para escuchar y que puedes confiar en mi… lo sabes, ¿verdad? — Bueno, claramente, esperaba de todo menos esto.

—Etto…Si, lo se mamá, gracias— dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, no sabía que decir. Ella suspiró y dejó su trabajo.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no confías en mí? — Su mirada volvió a estar sobre mí y mi coronilla se deslizo por mis manos. Escuché el ruido de algo romperse dentro del palacio, pero no investigue más. Estaba aturdida. Que dijera eso, me hizo sentir la peor escoria del mundo. Claro que confiaba en ella, pero lo había hecho para protegerla.

Algo húmedo mojó mis manos y me di cuenta que… era yo. Estaba llorando. Mi madre abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se apresuró a limpiar mis lágrimas.

—Lo siento— dije entre hipidos. Sus brazos me rodearon, confortándome, acariciando mi espalda lentamente.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada, shh— trataba de calmarme — Cielos, cariño ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Solo estaba tratando de hacer que hablaras, que dijeras tus preocupaciones, no que te sintieras mal…— dijo totalmente preocupada ahora. La abracé con fuerzas, escondiéndome en su pecho. Lo cierto era, que estaba asustada. No sabía lo que habían hecho y no tenía ni idea del porque había vomitado esa cosa. De lo único que estaba segura era que lo enfrentaría, sea lo que sea, pero por ahora, la incertidumbre la mataba.

—Mamá…—dije entre hipidos— estoy asustada…

—¿De qué estas asustada? — La voz de mi padre resonó en el jardín, firme, avasallante. Mi madre me apretó con fuerzas.

—Sesshomaru creo que…

—Rin, silencio.

Me escondí más en el pecho de mi madre, ahora podía sentir la presencia de mis hermanos. Estaban allí también. Mamá seguía acariciando mi espalda con sus manos, apretándome contra ella. ¿Por qué tenía que haber explotado justamente en ese momento? Sentí la mano de mi padre tomarme del brazo y arrancarme del abrazo de mi madre sin ninguna delicadeza.

—¡Sesshomaru! —Mamá sonaba verdaderamente enojada— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Es tu hija! — Exclamó levantándose también. Jamás había visto a mi madre gritarle a mi padre de esa manera y podía ver como mis hermanos estaban igual de impresionados.

—Rin, calla — Papá me seguía sosteniendo con fuerza del brazo, obligándome a estar parada. Su voz había sonado amenazante, mamá estaba a punto de replicar de nueva cuenta, pero no soportaría otro grito más entre ellos. Nunca los había visto pelear de esa manera y no planeaba seguir viéndolos. Y mucho menos por mi culpa.

—¡No peleen! —Suplique con la voz rota, entre lágrimas. Ambos se detuvieron y giraron sus rostros hacia mí. Senshimaru y Hiroshi se acercaron lentamente a mamá.

—¿De qué estas asustada? —Volvió a repetir mi padre. Intenté alejar mis lágrimas con mi mano libre.

—N-no lo vas a entender— dije mirando hacia el suelo. Él no había estado en el ataque y no sabía si su hermano lo había puesto al corriente o no. Después de todo, ella había confirmado que había sido solo una pesadilla. Intenté zafarme de su agarre, ya no quería estar allí. Hiroshi se adelantó.

—Lo sabe— Fue lo único que dijo, dejé de forcejear y lo miré — Habla Mitzuki, estamos preocupados ¿acaso sucedió algo? Gentokka y Kentaro —escupió el nombre con acidez— no han reportado nada extraño, pero no lo sé… Tal vez se les pasó algo.

Todos parecían comprender. Todos, excepto mi madre, que parecía no entender un carajo de lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

—¿De qué están hablando? — Dijo recelosa. La miré raro y no fui la única.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te referías con lo de recién mamá? — Preguntó Hiroshi con el ceño fruncido— O sea, parecías estar al corriente de todo y solo estabas tratando de sacar información. Siempre has sido muy perspicaz, pero no pensé que lo fueras tanto.

—¡¿Todo esto es una escena de celos?!— Cuestionó encolerizada. _¿Qué ella había dicho, qué?_ La miré como si se hubiese vuelto loca y de nuevo, no fui la única. Hasta mi padre aflojo el agarre en mi brazo.

—Rin— llamó, mi madre lo miró con Troya ardiendo en sus ojos —¿Qué es lo que querías que Mitzuki te confiara?

—Pues sus sentimientos con respecto a los generales. Escuché que Kentaro la estuvo cortejando y se ha peleado con Gentokka— _Oh, vamos._ ¿Alguien quiere atravesarme con una espada? ¿Nadie? ¡Por favor! ¡Voy a morir de la vergüenza! ¡Mamá! ¡¿Cómo mierda se te ocurren esos temas?!

—¡¿Qué Kentaro hizo qué?! — Senshimaru estaba que echaba chispas y papá… Oh, papá tenía los ojos rojos y parecía a punto de ir a matar a alguien. _Santa mierda, mátenme ahora._ Ambos giraron su vista hacia Hiroshi, que también lucia verdaderamente enfadado.

—Era el siguiente tema a tratar— dijo con voz claramente contenida.

—¿No lo sabían? Entonces… ¿Por qué han venido así de repente los tres? ¿Acaso no van a dejar que Mitzuki pueda enamo…

—¡Están hablando del ataque mamá, por los Dioses! —Grité totalmente avergonzada. Grave error, cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en mí, exigiendo explicaciones. Suspiré. Ella me miró sin entender al principio, pero parcialmente su cara de iba empalideciendo.

—Dime que no mentiste…— susurró con la voz en hilo —Mitzuki, dime que no mentiste.

Bajé mi vista avergonzada, las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos de nuevo y otro rio estaba corriendo por mis mejillas.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento— dije sollozando — Lo siento tanto, mamá, lo siento…

Mis rodillas cedieron y me hubiese ido de cara al piso si mi padre no me hubiese sostenido de la cintura. Instintivamente me refugie en su pecho, sollozando.

—Cielos…— escuche susurrar a mi madre.

El silencio se extendió mientras mi padre seguía abrazándome en su pecho. Nadie me estaba exigiendo nada en ese momento, pero sabía que estaban esperando una respuesta. Ahora sentía la presencia de todos, de Takeshi, Akira, Gentokka, y unos cuantos sirvientes y soldados.

—Y-y-o —intenté empezar a hablar — Y-y-o tuve una p-pesadilla anoche, me ahogaba en b-b-brea negra y cuando desperté… Yo…Yo…—no pude continuar, el miedo me embargo. ¿Y si eso era dañino para alguien de mi familia? ¿Y si mataba alguien? ¿Y si me estaba muriendo? ¡Haría sufrir a su familia y eso es algo que no quería! ¿Y si mejor…

Mi torrente mental fue frenado en cuanto sentí la leve caricia de mi padre en mi espalda, confortándome. Seguido de un beso en mi mejilla libre de parte de mi madre.

—Todo está bien— susurro suavemente —Tranquila, respira, calma— siguió acariciando levemente sus mejillas. Luego de unos segundos que tomé para volver a tranquilizarme, cuando un retorcijón fuerte en mi estómago me sacó el aire por completo. Y antes de que pudiera separarme completamente de mi padre, otro espasmo me recorrió haciendo que soltara un gemido y me doblara sobre mi misma. _No, aca no, no ahora, por favor…_

—¡Mitzuki!

Y allí, sin poder evitarlo volví a desechar esa sustancia negra. Sentí como mi padre me sostenía de los hombros, evitando que me fuera de lleno contra lo que estaba vomitando y las manos de mi madre evitaban que mi cabello se ensuciara. Tosí, tratando de recuperarme. Aquella cosa asquerosa, ahora parecía mucho más concisa que la de noche y me había dolido muchísimo, muchísimo más. Pero esta vez, había algo que no había visto la vez anterior. Esta vez, había sangre en ella.

—¡Traigan agua! ¡Ahora! —Escuchaba bramar a Akira.

—Sesshomaru…—levante la vista al escuchar la voz quebrada de mi madre. Ella lloraba con una expresión de puro terror en su rostro, mi padre tenía sus ojos bien abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Es la primera vez que veo su rostro tan deformado. Miré hacia adelante, Hiroshi lloraba también, estaba de rodillas en el pasto con una mano en su corazón. Senshimaru estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Y antes de poder decir algo, todo se volvió oscuro.

 **x-x-x**

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? — La voz de Takeshi rompió el silencio dentro de la cámara de Guerra.

Luego del shock inicial, habían llevado a Mitzuki a un cuarto del primer piso. Le habían tomado la fiebre, limpiado y cambiado de ropa. Todavía seguía inconsciente, pero seguía respirando. Nadie había hablado desde entonces. Rin seguía llorando silenciosamente, se culpaba por no estar atenta a su niña.

Sesshomaru miraba por la ventana, nunca, en sus doscientos setenta y pico de años había visto algo como eso. Lo más desconcertante era la falta de olor. Es como si no hubiera nada allí. No olía a veneno, no sabía a veneno. Tampoco olía o sabia a algo conocido. Era nada, la nada misma. Es lo que más preocupados tenía a todos. Apretó sus puños, su pequeña sufría y él no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer… Pero de algo estaba seguro, encontraría al culpable y lo haría pagar. Haría que se arrepienta de haberse metido con su familia. Y estaba seguro sus hijos y hasta la mismísima Rin, ayudaría en la tortura para el pobre infeliz que oso si quiera tocarla.

—Jamás vi algo así…—susurro Akira levemente, ella también lloraba.

—Mami… ¿Mitty ta malita? — preguntó con inocencia Haruka. Akira no habia querido soltar a su niña después de ver lo que había pasado con Mitsuki. Gentokka miro hacia un costado.

—Si cariño— susurro muy bajito. Haruka se revolvió en los brazos de su madre y se dirigió hacia Gentokka, le estiro los brazos, este la acogió entre los suyos, abrazándola fuertemente. _¿Esa niña ya conocía tan bien a su hermano como para saber que necesita un abrazo?_ Akira sonrió muy levemente.

Otro espeso silencio cubrió la sala.

—¿Dónde carajos esta Kentaro? —Pregunto precipitadamente Hiroshi.

—Aquí… ¿Me perdí de algo?

Todas las cabezas si giraron hacia su dirección y lo primero que sintió el tori-yōkai fue la furia del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, apresando su cuello, con un poco de su veneno.

—Mi…Lo..rd…

Sesshomaru tenía los ojos rojos, sus marcas estaban desfiguradas y sus caninos resaltaban.

—Dime la cura, ahora.

Kentaro tenía su mano sobre la de su Lord, si bien no trataba de salirse del agarre, ya que sería de idiota intentar eso, si buscaba aflojarlo. En cuanto este menciono eso, lo miro sin comprender.

—La cura… ¿de qué? — preguntó con esfuerzo. Sesshomaru gruñó, alejo el cuerpo del general de la pared para volverlo a estrellar con fuerza. Kentaro empezó a toser.

—No jueges conmigo, habla si no quieres morir— Kentaro se empezó a desesperar, su Lord hablaba en serio y la no tenía la más pálida idea de que es lo que estaba pasando. Creía que ese arranque se debía a que había cortejado a Mitzuki sin su permiso, sabía que obraba mal, pero no lo había podido evitar. Por eso se había retirado unos días a pasear por el bosque norte, tratando de despejarse. Después de todo, había sido un hombre rechazado y con su orgullo un poco herido.

—S-s-eñor-r S-s-s-essho-o-o-maru-u n-no t-t-tengo id-d-dea de l-o-o que me e-e-está hablando— Dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

—Envenenaste a mi hija — siseo el Lord. Los ojos de Kentaro se abrieron de par en par _¿Qué el había hecho que cosa?_ _¿Eh?_ Definitivamente, no entendía nada. Sesshomaru vio el desconcierto en sus ojos y la preocupación. Lentamente fue aflojando su agarre, hasta soltarlo totalmente. Kentaro tosió fuertemente, tratando de recuperar el aire.

—Padre…

—Él no fue— dijo sin más —¿Dónde estabas?

—¡Cielos! ¿Qué mierda sucede? Estaba en el bosque norte, decidí ir a despejarme un poco por…— se cortó abruptamente. Solo bastó una mirada de Sesshomaru, una que decía "continua o te arranco la cabeza de un tajo". Suspiró, lo iba a asesinar de todas formas, luego de que le confesara esto. Pero si había sobrevivido a ese estrangulamiento repentino, tal vez podría sobrevivir a esto —Pido perdón previamente por mi atrevimiento, pero no pude resistirme...Le dije a Mitzuki lo que sentía por ella… —Expresó el general. Sesshomaru rechinó los dientes y sentía cada uno de sus músculos en tensión — Sin embargo, me rechazó al instante —Dijo mirando a todos los presentes. Esa noticia causó sorpresa en algunos de los presentes, sobre todo en Gentokka y Senshimaru — Solo quería dar una vuelta, para despejarme de todo esto…

—¿Qué me dices de que tú la encontraste en el jardín Este, cuando tu turno de vigilancia es en el jardín Oeste? —Dijo receloso Hiroshi. Todas las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron a él. Un rubor coloreo el rostro del general.

—Este…Esto…Bueno, verán, es que allí, bueno, están las demonizas, que pueden, esto…

Sesshomaru levantó su mano, haciéndolo callar. Ya todos habían entendido que el pobre general, solo estaba satisfaciendo sus "necesidades" y al parecer, su único delito fue hacerlo durante su turno.

—Esto nos deja en cero de nuevo…— suspiró Senshimaru. Sesshomaru gruñó y arrugó su nariz, todos giraron a verlo. ¿Ahora qué le sucedía al Lord?

—Qué hijo tan insolente e ingrato, esa no es manera de recibir a tu madre —La Inu no Kami, se abría paso entre los sorprendidos presentes. Detrás de ella venia Jaken con cara de pocos amigos— Pequeño yōkai…

—Jaken, Señora…— volvió a repetir el pobre sapo, totalmente deprimido.

—Como sea— restó importancia la Ex Lady de las Tierras del Oeste — Diles lo que descubriste…

 **x-x-x**

—Te dije que sufrirías Sesshomaru… Y esto es solo el comienzo.

0000

¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que bien! ¿Cómo les parece que va la historia? ¿Hay algo que les gustaría que agregue/escriba o cambie? Escucho críticas, me parecen que ayudan a crecer un montón.

La verdad estoy muy contenta, gracias por los review, los follows y los favoritos

¡El capítulo 6 está casi terminado, lo tendrán muy pronto!

Un beso enorme y abrazo de oso a todos.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Buenas, me he tardado un poco más de lo que tenía pensado. Pero acá esta recién salido del horno, el capítulo 6. ¡Espero que les guste!

Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos ¡son lo mejor! 

Capítulo 6

Bestia

Rojo. Ojos rojos. Inyectados con ira, con dolor. Buscaban devorarme, atraparme.

Garras. Garras afiladas, sangrantes, intentaban apresar mi garganta. Privarme de aire. _No…_

Lentamente mis ojos se fueron abriendo. Veía borroso. Recordaba haber vomitado esa cosa asquerosa, pero luego de eso, no recordaba nada. Era horrible, verdaderamente horrible. Un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor me dejó en claro que no me encontraba en mi habitación. Si mal no recordaba, me hallaba en una de las piezas del piso inferior.

Intente incorporarme lentamente. Todo mi cuerpo dolía, era como si todos mis músculos estuvieran siendo tensionados por alguien. Alguien que tiraba de un hilo y cada vez ponía más fuerza e ímpetu en hacerlo. Llevé mis manos a mi frente. Estaba perlada en sudor y ardiendo en fiebre. _Mierda, esto está mal, muy, muy mal._

Un ligero quejido salió de mis labios, todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en hacer esas simples acciones me habían dejado sin aire. Por alguna razón, estaba sola. Completamente sola en esa habitación. Lo que me parecía muy extraño y a su vez, me aliviaba. Suficientemente humillante y vergonzoso había sido vomitar frente a toda esa muchedumbre. Suspiré.

Era un hecho, estaba totalmente aterrada. Nunca me habían drenado tanta energía como ahora. Me sentía muy débil. Inútil. Patética. No era digna del título de hija del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste. Era una completa vergüenza y decepción para los inuyōkai.

Un sollozo sordo salió de entre mis labios. _Estúpidas lágrimas._ Antes de que llegara al olfato de alguien, me las arranqué de un manotazo. Ahora que caía en cuenta, me encontraba muy sucia y sudorosa. _Necesito un buen baño caliente._

Apretando mis puños me incorporé… _Ughh, me duele todo._

Jadeante, me dirigí hacia la puerta. No había un alma. Mi ceño se frunció, esto estaba de la mar de extraño. Estaba segura de que por lo menos habría diez o quince guardias apostados afuera y que llamarían a mi padre ni bien me vieran salir. _Tal vez está dando nuevas instrucciones o quien sabe._ Decidí no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, sabía que de alguna manera me estaban vigilando. Levantando mis hombros, me encamine con mucho esfuerzo hacia la fuente de aguas termales que había a dos habitaciones de distancia. Supongo que es un beneficio de estar en la planta baja.

 **x-x-x-x**

—¿Estás diciendo que es magia de un tengu?

—Exacto. Solo un tenguyōkai es capaz de hacer esta clase de hechizos. Van tomando control del cuerpo de la victima de a poco, enfermándolo y envenenándolo al mismo tiempo — Jaken llevo una de sus diminutas manitos a su frente, había estado preocupado desde que había dado con la clase de magia que era y mientras más iba revelando lo que había descubierto, más nervioso y preocupado se ponía— la característica principal es la falta de olor y…

—Continua, por favor — Expresó una Rin completamente angustiada. Todo lo dicho no auguraba nada más que desastres. Jaken suspiró, temiendo la reacción de los presentes.

—Ocasionan pesadillas. Unas muy vividas. La persona en cuestión se siente perseguida, ahogada.

Silencio.

Nadie mencionaba palabra. Mitzuki sufría de esas pesadillas desde muy pequeña, no habían sido provocadas a razón del accidente… El estallido de un aura de poder sumamente grande, fue el causante de que el pequeño informante terminara sudando…Y mucho.

—¿Estás diciéndome que estuvieron envenenando a mi hija bajo mi tutela, todo este tiempo? — Cuestionó Sesshomaru, fúrico.

—Etto…Es-esta clase de magia lleva años conjurarla y es sumamente difícil de hacer —Expresó atropelladamente el sapo — lo que nos lleva a otra cuestión —Ahora sí que venía la parte difícil. Sesshomaru clavó su gélida mirada en su sirviente, ese sapo si no soltaba todo de una en ese mismísimo instante, estaba seguro que lo mandaría de una patada al otro lado del palacio. —Es necesario tener al menos unos cuantos cabellos de la víctima, los suficientes como para crear una especia de trenza. Es la que se usa para hacer el hechizo. Si obtienen eso, tienen total control sobre su cuerpo.

Otro espeso silencio se extendió por la habitación. Impresión, sorpresa, dolor, preocupación, ira, impotencia era la tormenta de emociones que se sentía en el ambiente. Todos habían tomado de manera muy diferente aquella noticia. Ya que, el tomar tantos cabellos, solo significaba que…El sonido de dos cuerpos chocando resonó en la estancia. Rin se había desmayado de la impresión al comprender las palabras de su viejo amigo, causando que Sesshomaru corriera, al igual que sus hijos, para no dejarla caer contra el duro piso de cerámica. Akira pidió por agua a unas sirvientas que se encontraban fuera del recinto, mientras Sesshomaru depositaba suavemente a su esposa en el sillón más cercano. Hiroshi se acercó con un pergamino, usándolo de abanico para su madre. Si hubiese sido luna nueva, seguramente también se encontraría en el piso. Estaba plenamente aturdido.

Si se necesitaban cabellos y los habían conseguido… Eso significaba que… Realmente, había gente infiltrada en el castillo y al parecer, desde hacía mucho. Y se trataba de un plan sumamente elaborado. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Sesshomaru estaba atónito, preocupado y muy, muy irritado. Estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no salir y degollar a cualquier que se hallara en su camino. Tenía que pensar en cómo proteger a su familia y en encontrar a los bastardos traicioneros que le juraban falsa fidelidad. Empezaría por interrogar sádicamente a todos sus sirvientes tengu. Malditos bastardos. Tocar lo más preciado para él, tenía un alto precio a pagar.

—¿Cuál es la cura?

La pregunta del millón fue hecha por Gentokka. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. El general estaba con cara estoica, pero sus puños blancos y los pequeños hilillos de sangre que brotaban de ellos, dejaban muy en claro que estaba sintiendo de todo, menos calma. El sapo suspiró.

—La flecha que sintió la princesa, fue la última dosis de magia que se necesita para completar el hechizo. Por eso no había ninguna marca…La única cura que se conoce, es encontrar la trenza y romperla por la mitad.

—Eso parece sencillo, la encontraremos —Expresó con seguridad Senshimaru, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, listo para encontrar al miserable que había ocasionado todo esto. Aunque dejara su vida, salvaría a su pequeña flor.

—¡Mocoso insolente, tienes que escuchar todo! ¡No he terminado aún! ¡Te lo he dicho un millón de veces! ¡No puedes simplemente lanzarte así porque si…

—Jaken— La voz gélida y afilada de su amo, acalló sus intentos por detener al príncipe. Jaken temió por su vida, pero era importante que tuvieran presente una sola cosa. Y era por Mitzuki que tomaría la valentía de, por una sola vez en su vida, contestarle a su amo.

—Amo bonito, si la trenza se rompe estando ella en estado inconsciente, la asesinará…— Al terminar de mencionar esas palabras, Senshimaru se detuvo instantáneamente —Tiene que estar completamente consciente de sus acciones.

—Ella está completamente consciente de quien es y de sus acciones, es el mejor momento para hacerlo, antes de que llegue más lejos— dijo Senshimaru fríamente. Akira levantó una ceja mientras colocaba agua en el cuello y muñeca de la Lady, tratando de recomponerla. Las últimas horas habían sido sumamente estresantes, no era raro que la situación sobrepasara a la pobre humana. Más teniendo en cuenta, que el quid de la cuestión era uno de sus hijos. Lo que más temía Rin, se había hecho realidad de una manera espeluznante.

—¿A qué te refieres con inconsciencia? — Preguntó suspicaz la nana.

—No lo sé, pero deben tener eso en cuenta para cuando se halle y se rompa la trenza — expresó Jaken, cansado y completamente estresado de tentar tanto su vida.

Dos hmn, dichos simultáneamente, fueron escuchados. El silencio se extendió de nuevo por la sala, sumiendo a cada uno en sus pensamientos. Hiroshi seguía abanicando a su madre.

—¿Y ahora qué? — Demandó Kentaro, totalmente desconcertado y preocupado. Es pregunta ocasiono un revuelo en la sala. Todos querían hacer algo, pero no sabían que.

—Takeshi, reúne a todos los soldados tengu. Akira, reúne a todos los sirvientes tengu. Los quiero en el salón principal en cinco minutos— Expresó Sesshomaru parcamente mientras emprendía su marcha del salón y los mencionados salían disparados a cumplir su encargo — Madre, espero que tu palacio reciba a mi familia, este lugar ya no es seguro. — Para nadie pasó desapercibido la sorpresa en el rostro de la antigua lady del Oeste, seguido por una mueca de fastidio.

—Por supuesto ¿por quién me tomas? Hijo ingrato, mis nietos están sobre cualquier otra cosa —Expresó con arrogancia. Hiroshi lo miró angustiado. Su padre hablaba de ellos, pero no de él.

—Padre…

—Empaca tus cosas y la de tus hermanos.

—Pero…

—Hiroshi.

El joven príncipe bajó su rostro ante la leve reprimenda.

—Sí, padre, me encargaré, puedes confiar en mí— Suspiró abatido. Era claro que su padre no deseaba escuchar nada en ese instante y mucho menos que se le contradiga. Lo intentaría más tarde. Su madre iba a sufrir mucho al estar lejos de su padre, al igual que todos. Delicadamente tomó a su inconsciente madre y se dirigió a sus aposentos. —Jaken, encárgate del equipaje de mamá y vigílala, mientras voy a empacar lo nuestro.

—Enseguida joven amo.

Gentokka y Kentaro se miraron entre ellos, al parecer, estaban de sobra allí, ya que Irasue también había desaparecido. Al parecer había ido a preparar su palacio. El último se encogió de hombros y partió primero de la habitación. Estaba cruzando la puerta cuando…

—No dejaré que te la quedes, yo la protegeré —Gentokka había sido tajante, directo y sonaba muy seguro. El tercer general imperial frenó de golpe y lo miró sobre su hombro. Una pequeña risilla se escapó de entre sus labios…

—Oh ¿en serio? Si no tuviste suficiente con lo que viste el otro día de metiche… Por qué no te preguntas a ti mismo, el por qué la princesa me prefirió a mí, antes que a ti en las guardias… Digo, eso debería darte alguna pista, _niñito_ — expresó jocoso y sarcástico Kentaro, dejando sin palabras al joven general — Adiós, intento de hombre.

El tercer general desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a un Gentokka frustrado. La situación se había complicado y no había podido hablar con Mitzuki, pero estaba decidido a hablar con ella en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. No quería aceptarlo, pero el idiota del general le había generado una gran duda. Y no iba a parar hasta saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

 **x-x-x**

El baño había sido completamente relajante y su cuerpo ya no se sentía tan dolorido. Sentía algo de paz, luego de tanto ajetreo.

Había terminado de cerrar su yukata y estaba por secar su cabello, cuando una punzada en su pecho le hizo perder el equilibrio y el aire.

—Mierda…

Algo empezó a resonar en mi pecho y mis oídos empezaron a timbrar, la vista se me volvió borrosa y lo último que sentí fue una voz, repitiendo una y otra vez: _mátala._

 **x-x-x**

Hiroshi se hallaba a dos pasos de alcanzar la habitación de su madre, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él, sumamente peligrosa…y conocida. Frenó de golpe y giró en seco.

Allí, frente a él, estaba Mitzuki, completamente ida. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, no había ni una piza del dorado que siempre solía tener. Sus garras estaban más largas, las marcas en sus mejillas se habían distorsionado y en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa siniestra.

—Mitzuki…— susurró dolido, preocupado y sorprendido. Con que a esto se refería Jaken al estado inconsciente. Claramente, parecía no saber ni quien era ella. Y nunca pensó que verla en ese estado, le generara esta gran sensación de impotencia, debía ayudarla, a como diera lugar. Jaken estaba atónito y no omitía palabra alguna, pareció en estado de shock, como si estuviera pensando lo que el mismo estaba pensando segundos atrás. Sin pensarlo, Hiroshi se encaminó hacia ella, quería calmarla…

Un látigo verde cruzó la estancia y si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos del príncipe, Rin habría perdido la cabeza.

Hiroshi la miró entre atónito y encolerizado.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, idiota?! ¡Reacciona! ¡Es mamá!

—Joven príncipe— susurró Jaken colocándose delante de él, con su báculo listo y totalmente recuperado del shock inicial— corra…

Hiroshi lo miro un segundo y volvió a la vista a su hermana, que ya estaba preparando otro ataque. No había muchas opciones. En este momento, la vida de su madre era mucho más importante que el tratar de ayudar a su hermana. Esquivando otro latigazo, salió disparado hacia el lado contrario mientras Jaken lanzaba su fuego, sin lastimarla, pero haciéndola retroceder varios pasos.

Vio por el rabillo de sus ojos, como su hermana atravesaba a Jaken sin ningún miramiento y este caía en un charco, de su propia sangre. No podia salir de su asombro. Esto estaba muy muy mal y si no hacía algo pronto, todo terminaría en desastre. Y sin esperar otro segundo más, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, gritó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza…

—¡PAPÁ!

Ya no corría, estaba directamente volando sobre los pasillos del palacio, sin embargo, su hermana le estaba pisando los talones. Al estar en estado salvaje, su fuerza, eficacia y velocidad aumentaban. En otras palabras, una perfecta máquina de matar.

— _¡Quiero su sangre! ¡Su sangre! ¡Dulce, mía! ¡Su sangre! —_ La voz distorsionada de Mitzuki resonó por la estancia. Sonaba como una cazadora desquiciada por su presa. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Era demasiado. Sus ojos se llenaron se lágrimas, por tristeza y por coraje, su hermana jamás diría una barbaridad semejante. Tampoco era una bestia sin corazón, si asesinaba a su madre o a cualquiera y volvía en si… Ella jamás se lo perdonaría, estaba seguro, se quitaría la vida. Sintió como algo impactaba por detrás de él, empujándolo hacia el suelo. Giró sobre él, para que su madre no sufriera el impacto y con todo el dolor de su alma, pateo a su hermana, mandándola varios metros hacia atrás.

En un rápido movimiento, colocó a Rin detrás de él, protegiéndola. Una risa macabra se dejó escuchar de los labios de Mitzuki, erizándole los vellos a Hiroshi. _Espero que Jaken esté bien…_

— _Pobre pequeño cachorro… ¿Acaso no piensas detenerme? ¿Solo ese cariño piensas hacerme? —_ se escuchó de los labios de la princesa. Se estaba burlando, oh si, lo estaba provocando y de la peor manera. Apretó sus puños, protegería a su madre, no importaba el precio. Y no era una opción el lastimar a su hermana, al menos no de gravedad.

— _Bueno, no tengo de otra que asesinarte también, te estas metiendo en el camino…_

La mano derecha de Mitzuki se dirigió hacia su cintura. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando ella desenfundo la espada que portaba solo en las prácticas y en los viajes ocasionales. Esto era serio, tenía que hacer algo, inmediatamente…

Mitzuki se dirigió hacia él con una rapidez anormal y levanto la mano con la katana lista para cercenarle el cuello. _Demasiado tarde,_ pensó Hiroshi cerrando los ojos.

El sonido de espadas chocando lo despabiló, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe. Su padre estaba allí, frente a él, protegiéndolo. Todo su cuerpo se relajó al instante. Y en un solo movimiento, la desarmó completamente.

Takeshi, Senshimaru y Akira aparecieron corriendo por diferentes corredores. La última soltó un jadeo al ver la escena. Sin esperar indicaciones, Hiroshi, tomó a su madre y se la entregó a Akira.

—Lejos, lo más lejos posible— dijo casi sin aliento. Está asintió y salió corriendo de allí. Hiroshi miró hacia su hermana por última vez y salió disparado a buscar a Jaken.

Mitzuki retrocedió un par de pasos y calló de rodillas, soltando múltiples quejidos. El olor a lagrimas inundó el lugar.

El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste estaba completamente angustiado, aunque no demostrara nada con sus expresiones. Su hija estaba sufriendo, lo notaba, pues tenía la leve sospecha de que no estaba totalmente inconsciente. Y en ese mismo instante, se sintió inútil. Si, el Gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, se sintió inútil.

Con pequeños pasos y enfundando su espada, intentó acercarse a su niña.

— _Sesshomaru, espero que te guste la sorpresa—_ esa voz tan tenebrosa y oscura, salía de los labios de su pequeña, sin embargo, no detuvo su caminar — _La pequeña flor delicada de la familia… ¡Asesinará a todo el mundo!¡Y tú, no podrás evitarlo! —_ gritó riendo, mientras levantaba de golpe su rostro, dejando ver una mueca totalmente deformada y un rio de lágrimas. Ese hecho, el que llorara, confirmaba sus sospechas, Mitzuki estaba luchando por no hacer lo que se le ordenaba. Y eso, lo llenó de orgullo.

Le pareció haber notado que su mano trataba de desempuñar su espada mientras la sostenía en alto. Por eso había sido capaz de desarmarla tan sencillamente. Cerró sus puños y la rabia aumentó en él.

—Sal del cuerpo de mi hija, escoria.

Senshimaru había dado la vuelta y se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás de Mitzuki, Takeshi estaba listo para frustrar cualquier escape por la izquierda e Irasue tenía listo un extracto de una flor capaz de hacer dormir a mil Sesshomaru. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, Mitzuki se había levantado y caminaba tranquilamente hacia Sesshomaru. Estando a solo un par de pasos de él se dejó caer nuevamente, los sollozos surgieron como una ola desbastadora para todos los presentes.

—Mátame, papá…Por favor, mátame…—susurraba con voz quebrada, agarrando con fuerza el hakama de su padre. Había vuelto en sí y sabia lo sucio que había jugado el equipo enemigo. Nadie se atrevería siquiera a lastimarla de gravedad. Y lo habían comprobado. Su padre ni siquiera le había apuntado con Bakusaiga. Ya todo estaba más que claro en su cabeza. Sesshomaru apretó los puños.

—No digas estupideces— dijo ácido y completamente molesto. No por ella, pues lo único que quería era abrazar a su hija y apartarla de todo este sufrimiento. Estaba molesto porque también confirmaba que su niña, estaba siendo un medio, para que alguien lograra su venganza para con él y eso lo enfurecía de sobremanera.

Además de que Mitzuki lo considerara capaz de asesinarla. Se cortaría un brazo antes que dañarla en lo más mínimo. Era algo que no entraba ni siquiera en consideración. Hasta su mano había temblado al desarmarla.

Sin embargo, su hija lo miró molesta y se levantó como un resorte.

—¡¿Estupideces?! ¡Casi asesino a mamá! ¡Tienes que…

—Suficiente.

Mitzuki lo miró y vio en el rostro de su padre determinación pura. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y antes de siquiera procesar lo que sentía, se encontraba sollozando totalmente afligida. Sesshomaru no dudó ni en segundo en rodear con sus brazos a su hija, escondiéndola en su pecho. Nunca soporto ver a Rin llorar y cuando su pequeña lo hacía, era aún más doloroso. Apretó la mandíbula al recordar la razón.

Takeshi se había retirado silenciosamente y Senshimaru miraba hacia el piso, tratando de controla su respiración y su corazón. Era insoportable. Verla en ese estado, fuera de sí para luego haberla escuchado suplicar por su muerte y terminar con un sollozo desconsolado…Ahora era él quien tenía sus ojos rojos. Rojos de ira y sedientos de sangre. Mataría al desgraciado que estaba jodiendo con su familia. Definitivamente lo destrozaría.

Sin decir una palabra, también se retiró lentamente, dejando que su padre mimara y consolara a su hermana por esta vez.

 **x-x-x**

Una semana. Una maldita semana en la que estaba en el palacio de su suegra sin tener respuesta alguna. Su hija la evitaba como si tuviera la peste, sus hijos evadían cualquier pregunta que le hiciera sobre el tema y el estúpido, infeliz, orgulloso y arrogante de su esposo no le había querido dar muchos detalles. Solo la había mandado aquí con sus hijos y ya.

Ni siquiera la había despedido correctamente. Suspiró completamente angustiada. Esta situación se estaba tornando cada vez más frustrante, dejándola con una sensación de intranquilidad muy grande. Sabía lo que había sucedido, por boca de Irasue. Así que era consciente del porqué de la actitud de sus hijos.

Sin embargo, estaba empeñada en buscar la manera de alivianar un poco a sus pequeños. Como madre, quería que sufrieran lo menos posible. Y ya sabía la manera… Sonriendo a penas, se dirigió hacia el despacho de la Inu no Kami, al no ser su castillo, necesitaba un permiso especial. Y estaba segura…Su suegra seria su compinche. Además, Gentokka había decidido ser la guardia principal de Mitzuki y la había seguido hasta acá, para fastidio de Sesshomaru. Esperaba que el atolondrado general, pudiera ser el apoyo y la distracción que su hija estaba necesitando en estos momentos, ya que su plan tardaría un poco.

 **x-x-x**

—Habla.

Sesshomaru aprisionaba fuertemente el cuello de la sirvienta. Luego de una semana de interrogaciones, había dado con una pista.

—L-l-lo siento — dijo sollozando la tengu — mi familia estaba siendo amenazada, los asesinarían si no le llevaba cada mes un cabello de la princesa… ¡No lo hubiese hecho si hubiese sabido que era para estos fines! ¡Lo lamento! Verdaderamente…

—Eres una maldita escoria — Escupió el Lord con desprecio, cortando el torrente de palabras que le estaban siendo dirigidas. Poco le importaban sus razones. Apretó más el cuello de la yōkai ave, para luego soltarla de golpe —Enciérrenla en el calabozo.

Tosiendo fuertemente, la sirvienta agradeció repetidas veces, el que se le dejara vivir.

—Me pregunto qué pensará Mitzuki al saber que has sido tú la causante de su malestar…— dijo Sesshomaru de repente. La pequeña yōkai levantó la vista vertiginosamente.

—No… Por favor— susurro sin aliento.

—Harumi, espero que disfrutes tu vida, sabiendo que traicionaste a alguien que te consideraba su amiga— dijo fríamente el Lord, clavando su mirada en ella. La chica largó otro fuerte sollozo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Mitzuki! ¡Lo siento tanto! — su voz, saturada de angustia, se perdía mientras era arrastrada por dos guardias….

Sesshomaru no estaba sorprendido, después de todo, eran contados con los dedos de su mano en las personas que confiaba. Poco le importaba que su hija perdiera una mala amistad, si eso, le ayudaba a estar más cerca del malnacido que se había atrevido a tocarla.

Pronto, muy pronto, conocería quien había sido el bastardo. Y esperaba que el desgraciado haya tenido suficiente diversión, pues le esperaba un verdadero infierno.

 **x-x-x**

Una semana, cinco días, ciento sesenta y ocho horas habían pasado desde que alguien había tomado control de su cuerpo. Se sentía sucia. Desanimada. Humillada. Si bien, no había vuelto a pasar, el solo hecho de saber que en cualquier momento podría perder la cordura y asesinar a alguien, era suficiente para estar intranquila las 24 horas del día.

Esa sensación de sofoco en su pecho, como un nudo que la aplastaba hasta dejarla sin aliento, era insoportable y dolorosa. Una lagrima traviesa volvió a deslizarse por su mejilla. No había dejado de llorar un solo segundo, por más que lo intentara. Por más que su madre tratara de hablar con ella, por más que sus hermanos buscaran animarla de cualquier manera y por más que el mismísimo Gentokka se ofreciera a ser oyente de los pesares de su alma, simplemente no podía descargarse de esta sensación de angustia. La estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Y eso, sin contar que estaba sumamente confundida por la actitud que se traía el segundo general. Estaba de lo más raro, estaba siendo mucho más considerado y buscaba estar con ella el máximo de tiempo posible. Si es que sus hermanos no se daban cuenta, ya que, si lo hacían, lo cogían por el cuello y no lo veía por el resto del día. Esperaba que no lo estuvieran lastimando, aunque seguramente solo lo hacían de celosos.

Un suspiro abandono sus labios, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas. La noche estaba extrañamente cálida y el suave viento hacia danzar las flores de cerezo, en la arboleda en la cual se encontraba. Casi siempre estaba allí, o en la habitación que le había sido designada. Ni siquiera salía para almorzar o cenar, y la comida que le traían, la desechaba. No tenía ánimos ni para comer.

Otra suave brisa acaricio sus cabellos y cerró sus ojos. En ese momento respiraba tanta paz y tranquilidad que estaba pensando seriamente en pasar la noche allí. Claro, si cierto general que venía directo hacia ella no frustraba sus planes.

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron frente a ella, le fruncí el ceño sin abrir mis ojos y lo único que exclamé fue un parco:

—Vete — Sinceramente, no tenía ganas de romper la primera honda de paz que había sentido en toda la semana. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, el general se sentó a su lado.

—La noche está bellísima— susurro quedamente — no seas egoísta y déjame disfrutarla también. Abrí mis ojos un poco sorprendida por la respuesta y lo miré sospechosamente.

—Puedes mirarla en cualquier parte de este gran palacio — respondí ácida. Gentokka se rio y me miro directamente a los ojos, atrapándome.

—No es lo mismo, si no estás tú— Cualquier respuesta ingeniosa que tuviera en mente, repentinamente se esfumo. _Maldito embaucador._ A esto era a lo que me refería con el cambio de su actitud. Miré al frente, completamente roja.

Un silencio raro se extendió entre nosotros, había algo que pululaba en el ambiente, pero no sabía definir con exactitud qué era. Había algo que me asombraba de toda esta situación… Nadie, absolutamente nadie, me temía. Por favor, casi asesino a mi propia a madre y Jaken se salvó por un palmo. La espinita de Jaken, apretó fuertemente contra mi corazón. El pobre había resultado gravemente herido. Papá y los demás insistían en que yo había intercedido para ello, pero lo dudaba mucho.

Simplemente sentía que todos me estaban sobreprotegiendo y nadie se tomaba verdaderamente en serio la situación. Era peligrosa, tenía que estar encerrada en algún lugar y no paseando por los jardines.

—¿Por qué? — le pregunté sin pensarlo mucho, verdaderamente me intrigaba. El instantáneamente me miró sin comprender.

—¿Por qué, que?

—¿Por qué no me tienen miedo? — dije completamente ofuscada y decidida a hacerle ver que no soy de fiar en estos momentos, que no puede estar tan tranquilamente a mi lado. Él se rascó la nuca.

—¿De qué hablas? — dijo totalmente perdido. Lo miré con la boca abierta. ¿Verdaderamente se iba hacer el idiota? Me retracto, seguía igual de esquivo que siempre. Me levanté de mi lugar, completamente enojada, frustrada y dolida. Adiós momento de paz. Empecé a caminar, adentrándome más a la arboleda. Enseguida escuché como se removía y me seguía —¡Oye, espera! — Seguí caminando, más rápido, adentrándome cada vez más y más en lo más profundo de la arboleda, hasta llegar a un claro, rodeado por los cerezos.

Iba a seguir caminando cuando una mano me tomo el brazo y me hizo girar. Gentokka me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—Te dije que esperaras… ¿A qué te referías con lo de antes?

¿En serio? ¿En serio me estaba preguntando aquello? ¿Acaso solo buscaba hacerme sentir mejor? ¿E ignorar el hecho de que podría enloquecer en cualquier momento? ¿Acaso me tenía lastima? Ese último pensamiento, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Estaba harta de que hicieran como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—¡¿En serio lo preguntas?! ¡¿Es que acaso no tienes miedo de que te asesine?! ¡¿De que pierda la cordura en cualquier momento?! — Intenté alejarme de él, pero solo aumento su agarre.

—No digas pavadas, no te tengo miedo…— Lo miré totalmente colérica.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Casi asesino a mi propia madre! ¡A mi propia madre! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! ¡¿Es que nadie lo entiende?! ¡Soy peligrosa! Yo…yo…— Un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta — ¿No lo ven? ¿Acaso es por lástima? — dije en un susurro completamente atormentada— Yo, tienen que encerrarme…

Gentokka se acercó lentamente y me rodeo con sus brazos apretándome contra él, contra su pecho, contra su corazón. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero, me di cuenta que necesitaba ese abrazo y cerrando mis ojos escondí mi cara en su cuello, disfrutando de su calidez. El acariciaba tiernamente mi cabello, desde mi coronilla hasta mi espalda.

—Tranquila, no digas esas cosas sin sentido. Todo el mundo sabe que no serias capaz de algo así. Has salvado a Jaken, aunque lo niegues.

—Pero…—me apretó más fuerte contra él, sacándome el aire.

—No— dijo tajante — no hay que encerrarte de ninguna forma y para nada eres peligrosa y mucho menos es por lástima. Simplemente, no fue tu culpa todo lo que sucedió y tu padre pronto acabara con ello. Si en algún momento pierdes la cordura, nosotros estaremos allí para ti— susurró quedamente.

Me dejé envolver por la dulzura de sus palabras o es lo que me hubiese gustado hacer, sabía bien cual era mi realidad. Yo era peligrosa. Pero por ese instante, por esa noche, tal vez, solo por unas horas, trataría de engañarme a mí misma y creería todas esas cosas. Me dejaría llevar, como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Y me dejaría consolar, como estaba sucediendo en ese instante. Las horas parecían pasar y ninguno se había movido un ápice, al parecer estábamos muy a gusto.

Un suspiro broto de los labios de Gentokka y esa fue la señal para que me apartara definitivamente de él. Bueno, fue lindo mientras duró. Lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí levemente, se lo merecía.

—Gracias…—le susurre un poco avergonzada. Él me sonrió de vuelta y asintió una sola vez. Un silencio tenso se extendió entre nosotros y noté cierta incomodidad en él. Suspiré — Si hay algo que quieres decirme, solo dilo— expresé. Estaba seguro que simplemente me diría que no malinterpretara las cosas. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, primero con vacilación y luego completamente decididos.

—De hecho… Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…— Susurró. Parpadeé varias veces, bueno, eso… era algo inesperado. Asentí para que continuara, no me sentía capaz de responder verbalmente —Bueno… ¿Por qué escogiste a Kentaro como tu guardaespaldas?

 _Y ya la tenía que cagar._ Rolé mis ojos y me di media vuelta, dispuesta a irme sin darle ninguna respuesta. Ese tonto. ¿Qué se cree? Desde que habíamos venido acá, todos los días, sin excepción me hacia la misma pregunta idiota y luego se ponía de malhumor cuando no le contestaba.

No entendía ese repentino interés por saber esa respuesta y ni loca le decía que era porque estaba dolida por su rechazo indirecto en la noche del ataque.

—¡Oi!¡Espera! — gritó y otra vez me tomo del brazo, haciéndome girar. Lucia enfadado— ¡Me has evitado la pregunta, toda la maldita semana! ¡Contéstame de una buena vez! ¡¿Por qué lo escogiste a él?! — Mi cabeza empezó a tronar. ¡¿Por qué mierda se había encajetado con esa tontera?! ¡Verdaderamente, estaba insufrible! No tenía pensado contestarle nada más, estaba a punto de zafarme, cuando volvió a la carga.

—¡No, no escapes! ¡Ya dime! ¡¿porque lo escogiste al?!— Y fue en ese punto en el que estallé. Ya no lo soportaba más.

—¡¿Por qué sigues diciendo que yo lo he escogido?!

—¡Por qué has dicho que estaba bien si era él! ¡Me rechazaste deliberadamente! — contrataco furioso.

—¡Y tu dijiste que era para enmendar un error!

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, dejándome completamente paralizada. Claramente, era algo que no pensaba decir. Simplemente se escapó de mis labios, sin ningún control. Aquellos mares verdosos estaban llenos de dolor, de ira y de algo más que no logré identificar, fueron solo unos segundos ya que desvió su mirada, nervioso.

—Quiero protegerte, no pude hacerlo la última vez— Fue su única respuesta. ¿A qué venia esa clase de respuesta? ¡No tenía sentido con lo que estábamos hablando! De pronto, sentí frio y busqué darme calor abrazándome a mí misma. Mi mirada se dirigió rápidamente hacia la luna. Tan hermosa y serena. Debía ser como ella, serenarme, pensar y actuar. No lo entendía, definitivamente no entendía su manera de proceder, ni de pensar. Tampoco entendía porque estaba actuando de esa manera tan posesiva, tan rara, tan idiota. Y mucho menos entendía porque y para que me estaba diciendo esto ahora. Suspirando volví mi vista a él. Me miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Y yo sinceramente, no sabía que decirle. Estaba muy confundida y cansada. Abrí mi boca tratando de encontrar una respuesta que fuera diplomática. Pero volví a cerrarla inmediatamente, ser diplomática no serviría de nada. La verdad y solamente la verdad, resolvería toda esta situación. Y si tenía que ponerlo entre la espada y la pared para lograr hacerle decir aquello que no entendía, y que hace una semana le estaba dando vuelta, pues lo haría. Respirando profundo me preparé para lo siguiente.

—No te entiendo— Dije sin más. Al principio parecía no reaccionar, luego sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y lentamente la sorpresa inicial paso, dejando solo una mueca desconcertada. Se removió, incómodo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo que has oído. Simplemente no logro entenderte. Haz estado actuando como un verdadero tonto estos días. —Su mirada se endureció y sus puños se apretaron— Pero antes de eso, desde que cumplí los dieciséis, me has tratado distinto, poniendo un muro de hielo entre nosotros. No me has dado ninguna explicación de eso antes, ni tampoco me la has dado ahora— mi voz se iba elevando cada vez más, estaba enojándome y mucho. Por alguna razón, mi lengua parecía no querer parar sacando a relucir todo lo que me había estado molestando estos últimos años. A su vez, la distancia entre nosotros empezaba a acortarse, mi dedo se dirigió acusador hacia su pecho— Y ahora ¡simplemente decides romperlo!¡Porque si! ¡Sin ninguna explicación, exigiéndome, que yo te dé explicaciones de mi proceder!¡ De mis elecciones! ¡Que te diga cómo me siento! ¡Me buscas constantemente!¡Otra vez haz cambiado tu forma de actuar hacia mí de la noche a la mañana! ¡Y me haces confundir! ¡No entiendo lo que quieres!¡Ni tampoco lo que buscas con esa pregunta! —La sangre subía hacia mis mejillas al mismo tiempo que mis lágrimas comenzaban a emerger y descender. Si antes tenía frio, ahora estaba sintiendo calor, mucho, mucho calor. — ¡No tienes ni la más pálida idea de lo mucho que he sufrido por esa fría indiferencia tuya!¡Preguntándome porque mierda habías tomado esa actitud!¡Pensé que había hecho algo malo, ¿sabes?! —Mis lágrimas bajaban libres por mis mejillas y mis manos, hechas puño, chocaban contra su pecho. Toda la frustración que había sentido, la estaba descargando con creces y él, no soltaba palabra alguna, permanecía en silencio, con el rostro impávido, sin reacción aparente, lo que aumento mi furia—¡Reacciona!¡Dime algo!¡Eres un idiota!¡Un cobarde!¡Un...!

Sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos, acallándome y sorprendiéndome. En el instante en que caí en lo que estaba pasando, intenté alejarme de él, golpeándolo con más fuerza, intentado empujarlo lejos de mí. Pero sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura y me apretaban fuerte contra su cuerpo, sin dejarme escapatoria, sin salida alguna. Y en lo más profundo de mi ser, sentí que allí es donde debería estar. Seguí luchando, tratando de liberarme de su agarre, en defensa, él intensificó el beso. Y fue en ese punto, fue en ese momento, en el que yo cedí. Cedí ante aquello que tanto había esperado y anhelado, hasta en mis sueños. Cedí ante el amor que me quemaba y bullía en todo mi ser. Ante el amor que le tenía a él. Y solamente a él. A mi Gentokka. Ya no había más que decir. Mis manos quedaron flácidas sobre su pecho mientras me dejaba hacer. Sus labios, suaves y dulces, dejaron los míos, solo para besar mis mejillas, limpiando mis lágrimas. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro, obligándome a mirarlo.

—Escúchame con atención— susurró, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los míos, su mirada era dulce, cálida, atrapante. Asentí. El suspiró, cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió. Parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas…

—Te amo.

Y mi mundo se detuvo.

—¿Qué…?

—Que te amo —Abrí mi boca para decirle que no jugara, pero me acallo, tapándola con su mano, mi mirada le debe de haberle mostrado que no iba a dejarlo pasar— Te pedí que me escucharas, ¿puedes hacerlo sin interrumpirme? ¿Quieres saber toda la verdad o no? Porque esto es solo el comienzo, es solo una parte… — Sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en los míos, estaba siendo sincero y había una súplica muda en ellos. Suspiré mentalmente ante mi debilidad y asentí nuevamente— Bien—Dijo mientras retiraba su mano. Volvió a colocarla sobre mi mejilla —Mitzuki, llevo enamorado de ti, desde que tengo veinte años.

Ante tantas revelaciones, me aleje unos pasos de él. Sus manos abandonaron mi rostro, para tomar mis manos. Sus ojos buscaban continuamente los míos, queriendo ver más allá, ver como estaba recibiendo aquellas noticias. Queriendo, gritando, suplicando, que le creyera.

—He puesto distancia porque eras y sigues siendo una niña—Mi ceño se frunció ante aquello y una leve sonrisa pareció bailar en sus labios— Por lo menos, es lo que quería creer, pero no puedo seguir engañándome, diciéndome que te veo solo como una hermana pequeña, porque no es así. Desde hace mucho dejaste de serlo. Entiéndeme. Tenías doce años cuando empezaste a gustarme, cuando empezaste a atraerme y yo, para ese entonces ya era un soldado, entrenando para un cargo de segundo al mando. Al principio traté de actuar lo más normal que pude a tu alrededor, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil. A medida que pasaba el tiempo tú, te ponías mucho más hermosa y las cosas, se tornaron más complicadas cuando dejaste de ser una niña inocente...

Ni una gota de sangre estaba en mi cuerpo, toda había sido dirigida hacia mis mejillas y mi corazón parecía estar corriendo una extraña carrera. Nervioso, llevo sus manos hacia su nuca, rascándosela. Suspiró y miró hacia un costado…

—Y tú eras la hermana pequeña de mis mejores amigos, la hija del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, la Princesa a la cual se suponía yo tendría que servir y proteger con mi vida ¿ya no era eso, bastante escalofriante? Sin tener en cuenta, lo mucho que te protegían y celaban esos hombres. Especialmente tu padre… ¿Tienes ideas de la cantidad de veces que quiso asesinarme, simplemente por estar cerca de ti? Sé que fui un reverendo idiota, pero no podía, lo lamento, en serio, a mí tampoco me gustaba estar lejos de ti y tratarte de esa manera, sabiendo lo mucho que eso te lastimaba… Y luego, tu tratabas constantemente de hacer derribar mis barreras y mucho peor, preguntándome el porqué.

Sin previo aviso sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura, solté un grito ahogado ante la sorpresa. Sentía su mirada sobre mí, pero yo estaba muy concentrada en el entramado de su armadura, completamente avergonzada y sin poder creérmelo, evitando a toda costa su mirada. Con un chasquido de lengua, su mano derecha se dirigió debajo de mi mentón y me levanto el rostro. Nuestros ojos se chocaron nuevamente.

—He intentado olvidarte, enterrar lo que sentía por ti en lo más profundo de mi ser, pero…

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y lo abracé. Verdaderamente, sonaba atormentado. Sentí sus labios en el tope de mi cabeza, y su otra mano se dirigió hacia mi cabello.

—¿Pero? —susurré muy bajito, tratando de mantener la magia que se sentía en el ambiente, parecía que una burbuja nos hubiese envuelto. Dejando fuera todo lo malo. Éramos solo él y yo. Solo Gentokka. Solo Mitzuki. Y eso…Me gustaba. Me gustaba en demasía. Gentokka me apretó contra su cuerpo. Su cálido aliento chocó contra mi oído.

—Pero no soporto la idea de perderte —Susurro cálidamente, y mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse como si fueran dos llamas vivas. Sentí como acariciaba mi cintura —No soporto que Kentaro te ronde, ni que te cortejen. No soporto que me ignores ni que me trates con indiferencia. No soporto pensar que alguien intente lastimarte, y que piense que puede salir impune de ello y tampoco soporto pensar…Que no soy especial para ti…

Un cómodo silencio se extendió sobre nosotros, mientras la noche nos rodeaba en todo su esplendor y la suave brisa mecía nuestros cabellos. Tímidamente, levante mi rostro hacia Gentokka, topándome con sus ojos. Eran cálidos, muy, muy cálidos, no había ni la más mínima barrera en ellos, estaban allí, expuestos, mostrándome su faceta más íntima. Y me perdí en ellos, dejándome llevar por mis emociones. Mis manos acariciaron su pecho, subiendo lentamente por su cuello, hasta toparse con sus mejillas. Gentokka cerró sus ojos ante el contacto, acaricié tiernamente su suave piel y sin pensarlo demasiado, me coloqué de puntillas… Para rozar sus labios en un beso suave, tierno, delicado e inocente, uno que transmitiera todo el amor que tenía. Me separe unos milímetros de él para susurrarle.

—Tonto, siempre has sido muy especial para mí... —Gentokka pego su frente contra la mía sonriendo levemente y suspirando a la vez, como si le hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima —Tampoco soportaría el perderte. Me he enamorado de ti y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, general imbécil.

Su risa suave se dejó escuchar entre la noche y en ese momento, a pesar de lo que me estaba ocurriendo, a pesar de la inminente guerra, a pesar de que probablemente tendríamos problemas por la situación, me permití reírme también, sonriendo anchamente. La persona de la cual estaba profundamente enamorada, me habia confesado sus sentimientos, aclarando todas mis dudas. Aunque tal vez no habia elegido el mejor momento para hacerlo, lo habia hecho. Y estaba sumamente feliz. Esto significaba un oasis en el medio del desierto. Genttoka besó mi frente aun entre risas y me giro entre sus brazos, provocando más carcajadas. Si, estaba muy feliz.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

 _Oh, oh._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 7

Razones

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, me solté del abrazo de Gentokka y corrí hacia los brazos que se mantenían abiertos hacia mí, listos para recibirme.

Y me lancé sobre ella.

—¡Iza-chan!¡¿Que estás haciendo aquí!?¡Te he extrañado muchísimo!

Una carcajada salió de entre sus labios mientras sus brazos se cerraban entorno a Mitzuki, estrechándola contra sí. Gentokka se rascó la nuca, confundido, jamás la había visto en su vida y parecían ser muy cercanas.

—¿En serio es lo primero que me dices? —Dijo divertida —Luego de encontrarte en tan comprometedora situación…

Sintió arder sus mejillas, pero no pudo esconder la sonrisa provocada por los recuerdos de las últimas horas. La nueva invitada se removió, alejándola de si para observar el rostro enrojecido de su prima favorita. _Rojo, está totalmente rojo…_ pensó con diversión. Mitzuki al observar la sonrisa que se estaba extendiendo en el rostro de Izayoi, sintió un escalofrío.

—Etto…Verás, bueno…No, es que…

—Ya, no tienes que explicarme nada… ¡Oe! ¡Tú, soldado inútil! — Cuando Miztuki se corrió hacia un costado, dejando la figura a la que abrazaba expuesta, los ojos de Gentokka parecían salirse de sus cuencas al observar mejor a la fémina. Era una hanyou, con pelo oscuro, pero con ojos dorados. Claramente era parte de la familia Inuyokai. Y lo acababa de llamar soldado inútil… —¿Qué es lo que pretendes con mi pequeña prima? — _¡¿Eh?! ¡¿P-p-pri-pri-prima?! ¿Qué demo..?_ Gentokka estaba más y más confundido. Izayoi lo miró con una ceja alzada, parecía estar en estado de shock. Mitzuki río al ver al general totalmente sin palabras y en aprietos, su prima podía llegar a ser un poco bruta para comunicarse, no la culpaba, su tío, Inuyasha, era igual. Decidió ayudarlo un poco... Se colocó entre medios de los dos y con una sonrisa extendió una mano hacia su prima.

—Gentokka, te presento a mi prima Izayoi… Izayoi, te presento al Tercer General Imperial del Palacio del Oeste, Gentokka.

—¡¿GENERAL IMPERIAL?! Mierda, sí que tienes altos estándares Mitzuki…

 _Ugh, esta será una muy, muy larga noche._

x-x-x-x-x

—Kagome, Inuyasha no sabes cuánto me alegra que hayan podido venir aquí…— Dijo una muy cansada Rin hacia sus dos invitados, ambos lucían completamente preocupados y consternados. La repentina invitación los había descolocado por completo.

—¡No hay problema Rin-chan! —Kagome sonrió cálidamente, la misma que siempre lograba tranquilizarla cuando se sentía sola en la aldea. La miko tomo la mano de su amiga entre las suyas y las apretó suavemente — Aquí nos tienes, para lo que necesites… ¿Verdad, Inuyasha?

El hanyou en cuestión observó atentamente a su cuñada y asintió, completamente serio. No es que hubiese cambiado mucho en estos últimos años, pero el ser padre, más unas dosis diarias de abajos, lo habían moldeado para comportarse… Al menos, en determinadas ocasiones.

Rin los observó y sus labios curvaron una sonrisa cansada.

— Lo sé y se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón… Ha sido unos días bastantes agitados —Dijo suspirando la Lady.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que está ocurriendo? — Preguntó directo Inuyasha — Fuiste misteriosa en la carta, estamos en el palacio del Cielo y no huelo el olor ni siento el youki de Sesshomaru cerca… Y déjame decirte que eso ya es demasiado extraño estando ustedes aquí…

Rin hizo un mohín, incomoda y nerviosa, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto al involucrarlos, pero necesitaba la mayor cantidad de aliados posibles y sabía que ellos no los dejarían solos. Ellos mismos jamás hubiesen rechazado el pedido de ayuda de su propia familia… Más, si el autor de los hechos seguía sin tener un nombre ni un rostro, necesitaban más gente, aunque confiara ciegamente en su señor. Decidió ser directa y breve, como se le había enseñado.

—Atacaron a Mitzuki —La sorpresa en el rostro de los presentes fue muy notaria, al igual que su consiguiente reacción, levantarse del asiento, Rin los frenó con un gesto —Ella está bien, es solo que… Utilizaron magia tengu

—¿Magia tengu? — Preguntó Kagome todavía más sorprendida. Inuyasha se rascó la nuca, incómodo, quería ver a su sobrina. Rin asintió.

— Es un tipo especial de magia, en efecto, causa pesadillas escalofriantes y vividas — Los presentes la observaron totalmente serios y preocupados, por cómo se venían desarrollando las cosas, esto no auguraba nada bueno — En las etapas finales toma control del cuerpo de su víctima, obligándolo a hacer los crímenes y barbaridades más atroces…— Kagome apretó la mano de Rin, mientras que Inuyasha apretaba sus puños _...Esto no se oye para nada bien._

—Seguramente debe haber una cura Rin, no deb…

—La hay — Le cortó la frase a Kagome.

—Bien —Dijo la sacerdotisa —¡Te ayudaremos a encontrarla! Dime lo que necesitas y nosotros… ¿Rin?

Los ojos de la Lady se habían vuelto vidriosos y mordió sus labios, no podía llorar, no debía. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué frente a ellos? _Sesshomaru, te necesito…_ La situación la había desbordado desde un principio, eso era claro pues ¡era su hija la que estaba sufriendo! ¿Qué madre en su sano juicio querría eso para su niña? Y allí estaba ella, sin siquiera poder acercarse, ni consolarla, no podía hacer absolutamente nada… Era un desastre, una mala…Un apretón fuerte en su hombro llamó su atención, Inuyasha la observaba.

—No pienses ninguna estupidez, estaremos aquí, así que tranquilízate y cuéntanos como se debe mujer, si no, no podremos ayudarte…— Rin mordió sus labios y se tragó sus lágrimas, ya lloraría después, su familia la necesitaba.

—Necesitamos romper la trenza que fue hecha a base de sus cabellos, pero ella tiene que estar plenamente consciente en ese momento, de lo contrario…Morirá— Kagome e Inuyasha vacilaron.

—¿Cabellos?

—Pero ¿cómo los consiguie...?

Un gruñido y un chasquido de lengua se dejaron ver, junto con los ceños arrugados de estos. No había nada más que agregar.

x-o-x-o-x

Unos pasos resonaron hasta entrar al recinto, este se encontraba en un estado de completa oscuridad, solo iluminada por la luz de una débil vela, que se hallaba pronto a sucumbir ante las heladas ráfagas de viento que se colaban desde el ventanal.

—Mi…Mi Señor, esperamos sus órdenes.

Una risa maquiavélica se dejó recorrió cada rincón de la estancia.

—Kei, prepara a las tropas, en cinco días, atacaré el Palacio del Cielo… Pero antes, podré de los nervios a nuestro querido Sesshomaru.

—Si amo Hisoka, como desee.

En cuanto su sirviente se retiró de la estancia, se levantó y avanzó hasta el ventanal, cerrando las cortinas de un golpe. El lugar estaba frío, pero él no sentía. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir. Lo único que lo mantenía vivo era sus ganas de ver sufrir a la rata asquerosa de aquel que se hacía llamar Lord del Oeste.

Se encaminó hacia su armario secreto y descorrió la puerta del compartimiento en el que se hallaba su querida hermana menor. Las flores y el incienso eran renovados todos los días. Las velas iluminaban levemente su último retrato, su pelo rojo resaltaba en conjunto con sus irises amarillas, sus alas negras se hallaban plenamente extendidas y una dulce sonrisa surcaba su esbelto y marcado rostro. Una belleza completamente exótica. Se arrodilló frente a ella y se sirvió sake en su tokki.

—Ya falta poco, Yukiko.

x-o-x-o-x-o

Sesshomaru suspiró, el palacio imperial se hallaba tranquilo después de varias semanas. Todo se había resuelto de manera rápida y sencilla, sin derramar mucha sangre. Después de todo, la única espía dentro del palacio había sido esa escoria de Harumi. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber sido sometida a distintos tipos de tortura, ella alegaba que no recordaba quien se lo había dicho, no recordaba ni un nombre, ni una fecha, ni lugar específico, simplemente tenía en mente su tarea. Después de semanas de interrogatorios, estaba claro que la tori-yōkai estaba bajo la influencia de algún hechizo también, lo que provocaba sus obvias lagunas mentales.

Sus puños se apretaron y su quijada se tensó, haciendo chirriar sus colmillos. Nada, no se había acercado ni un poco a los malditos que se habían atrevido a realizar semejante osadía. Su aura se descontroló al recordar a su hija suplicando por su muerte. Debía apresurarse y seguir buscando, pero…Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de su familia, haría una visita rápida antes de seguir su camino hacia las tierras del Sur. Necesitaba verlos y verificar como estaban, sobre todo a ella, a su Rin. Se lo debía después de la despedida tan tosca que le había ofrecido. Sabía de antemano la situación en el palacio de su madre, recibía informes todos los días, cada tres horas. Si, tal vez demasiado, pero se estaba sintiendo más ansioso que de costumbre y eso no le estaba gustando ni una pizca, presentía que algo estaba pronto por ocurrir.

Pero él no permitiría que tocaran a su familia, no los dejaría llegar más lejos de lo que ya habían llegado. Le pondría un fin a esto muy, muy pronto. Se acercó hasta su balcón y observó la luna… _Terminará pronto, yo Sesshomaru, no dejaré que toquen lo más preciado para mí._

x-o-x-o-x-o

Durante la cena, el reencuentro tan esperado sucedió. Allí frente a ella estaban sus primos y sus tíos, sonriéndoles, hacía meses que no los veía. Otra sonrisa sincera se formó entre sus labios y a pesar de que se moría de ganas de abrazarlos, mantuvo sus distancias, había bajado la guardia con Izayoi y apenas lo recordó, se alejó completamente de ella. Lo que la sometió a un interrogatorio de horas hasta que una sirvienta se había acercado avisándole que la cena ya estaba servida y salvándola de la explicación. Eso provocó el enfurruñamiento de su prima mayor y en un silencio que duró hasta entrar al recinto. Gentokka se despidió con una reverencia.

Inuyasha notó como sus sobrinos se sorprendían al verlos, pero rápidamente ya se encontraban charlando con sus hijos, como siempre había sido. Quien diría que sus hijos y sus sobrinos se llevaran la mar de bien, bueno, después de todo, había como un acuerdo mutuo entre su hermano y él de quererse, pero jamás, bajo ningún punto de vista demostrarlo. Claramente, había sido un proceso de años y años de duración, pero aquí estaban, amando a dos humanas, un punto que los unía mucho, mucho más que antes.

Sin embargo, había algo que estaba fuera de lugar, ya que su adorada sobrina, no había saltado sobre él como era costumbre, al contrario, se hallaba arrinconada contra una esquina, con su cabeza gacha y una expresión tan triste, que su pecho se apretujó. Miró a su esposa y esta le devolvió una mirada cargada de preocupación. En un impulso quiso acercarse hasta ella, decidido a sacarle una de las tantas sonrisas que la caracterizaban, pero una mano lo retuvo y no fue la de Kagome.

Irasue lo observó sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro, cosa que le hizo erizar cada vello de su cuerpo, para luego dirigir la mirada a un pilar y soltar con voz monocorde y firme

— Cenemos.

Y sin agregar nada más, se sentó en la cabecera de la gran mesa, dispuesta a lo largo de la gran estancia. Ni un segundo había pasado, que ya todos se encontraban ubicados en sus respectivos lugares. Rin a la izquierda de la ex Lady del Oeste, seguido de sus dos hijos mayores y Mitzuki, mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome, junto con sus hijos, se hallaban a la derecha. Y la charla se reanudó amenamente, mientras la comida era servida por los sirvientes de palacio.

Mitzuki observó a sus primos, no habían cambiado en nada en estos últimos meses. Daisuke, el mayor, era una copia exacta de su padre, mismo cabello y mismos ojos, pero era mucho más responsable y educado, aunque también era muy juguetón y un glotón. Luego le seguía Izayoi, quien era una extraña combinación entre su tía y su tío, tenía el cabello azabache y los ojos dorados, con rasgos muy delicados tanto de su madre como de su padre, era muy bella. Lo único, había sacado la personalidad explosiva de su tío. Y, por último, Haru. Quien la estaba perforando con la mirada desde que había entrado al lugar. Haru tenía el pelo color azabache también y los ojos marrones, unas delgadas líneas azules surcaban sus mejillas, parecidas a las de su abuelo Inu No Taisho y era con el que más se sentía identificada, por dos simples razones. Una, al igual que ella, era el menor de la familia y aunque fuera varón, sus hermanos lo protegían como si de un bebé se tratase, situación parecida a la que vivía ella. Y la razón número dos, era que se llevaban un año de diferencia. Si, un mísero año.

Así que, de pequeños, cuando se juntaban, siempre jugaban juntos. Y obviamente, ella era su fiel compañera de travesuras. Y de ahí la razón, que la estuviera mirando como si le hubiese salido un cuerno de la frente. Bueno, había notada la mirada extrañada de todos, pero no quería lastimar a nadie, era mejor de esa manera, si se alejaba. Después de todo, era la única que no estaba charlando con ellos y la ponía verdaderamente enferma. Los había extrañado muchísimo. Y se sentiría muy mal, si por su culpa, los lastimaba.

Haru observaba atentamente a su prima, todos los demás parecían no querer notarlo o evadirlo apropósito, dado que estaban charlando entre ellos como era costumbre en sus reencuentros. Los adultos, con los adultos y… Bueno, eso, ya que, en su familia, todos menos Mitzuki y él, eran considerados adultos, rodó los ojos. Mitzuki seguía mirando hacia abajo, evitando hacer contacto con cualquiera en la mesa y sin tocar alimento, ni siquiera podía observar bien su rostro ya que lo tapaba llevando el cabello suelto. Y lo estaba frustrando.

¿En serio creería que nadie notaria el aura de tristeza absoluta que cargaba? ¿Qué nadie notaria que no llegaba corriendo a lanzarse sobre ellos, para arrancar con su tan conocida, rutina de abrazos y besos por los meses de no vernos? ¿En serio era tan tonta de creer eso? Podía observar que sus hermanos, estaban cuestionando con la mirada a sus primos mayores y estos negaban, realizando una seña con una promesa de explicar más tarde. ¿Qué? ¿La dejarían hundirse en su mierda? ¿Qué carajos? No tenía idea de qué era lo que pasaba, pero no iba a quedarse toda la cena callado, simplemente porque su prima parecía una muerta en vida, después de todo, no le gustaba ni medio lo que veía.

Alzando los hombros y dejando el cuenco de arroz, clavó su mirada en Mitzuki. ¿Y ahora qué? No se le ocurría que decir o que hacer, ya que era ella la que siempre hablaba y hablaba sin parar o tenía algo nuevo para contar. Tampoco podía ser brusco, no quería llamar demasiado la atención. Una idea le surcó por la mente. No lo hacían desde pequeños, pero era su manera de comunicarse cuando estaban castigados, por alguna travesura o en alguna reunión con otros lores, híper aburridas y tenían que mantener silencio.

Tomó su plato de arroz y escribió con algunas verduras "¿estás bien?". Mierda, se sentía muy idiota haciendo eso. Pero bueno. Con un leve rubor y teniendo el mayor cuidado posible, empujó el plato hasta que apareciera en la línea de visión de su prima. Y no le pasó desapercibido las miradas que sentía sobre él. _Ay, carajo…_ Su rubor se intensificó. Se había dejado engañar, después de todo, estaban demasiado pendientes sobre ella.

Mitzuki observó el plato y le dieron ganas de llorar. Recuerdos de su infancia se colaban uno, tras uno. Sin querer llamar la atención, asintió levemente, pero no levantó su rostro.

Tch. _Ay si y yo soy la princesa de un cuento de hadas…_ Pensó Haru. Sin ser paciente y un tanto brusco, tomó el plato de las manos de su prima. Reacomodó las verduras, "mentira". Esta vez, no hubo ningún movimiento. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando las manos sobre el tatami y observándola. Algo muy malo debía de haber pasado como para tenerla en ese estado y se estaba empezando a enojar por lo idiota que se estaba comportando, toda triste y sin siquiera hacer contacto visual con ellos. Se estaba enojando. Estaba por tomar el plato de arroz de nuevo, cuando Mitzuki se levantó sin previo aviso, sorprendiéndolo.

Sin decir una palabra, realizó una reverencia y se marchó. _Que…Demonios…Fue…Eso._ Se levantaron como un resorte, listo para molerla a golpes, cuando dos manos lo retuvieron por los hombros. Era su padre y se miraba serio, estaba por reclamarle que lo dejara en paz cuando su madre habló.

—Esto…Esto…

Su tía rompió en llanto, Hiroshi bajó la cabeza y Senshimaru miró hacia un costado. Irasue mantuvo su mirada al frente, pero se le notaba un dejo de tristeza en su mirada. Sus hermanos se hallaban igual de sorprendidos que él, pero sus padres parecían estar al tanto.

—¿Qué…es lo que esta sucediendo? —Pregunta Izayoi dubitativa.

—Mitzuki… Ella…— Empezó Hiroshi, sus manos se dirigieron sosteniendo su frente, debía ser difícil. Y me asustó. Algo en serio estaba pasando y mil ideas empezaron a danzar en mi cabeza, completamente angustiado. Mamá rompió en llanto junto con Rin y mi cabeza dio vueltas.

—¡Ya dilo! —Gritó Izayoi completamente histérica.

Y mis rodillas cedieron. _Imposible._

x-o-x-o-x-o

No podía frenarlas, salían sin control, mis lágrimas. Ya eran difíciles controlar. Había sido muy doloroso, ya no lo soportaba más. Estaba aterrada, no podía vivir en paz sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría dañar a alguien. La pequeña felicidad que había sentido durante la noche con Gentokka, había sido totalmente borrada al ver a sus tios y sus primos alli.

¿En que estaba pensando en su madre cuando los invito? ¿No sabían que se convertían en blancos? ¿Acaso no entendían lo peligrosa que se había vuelto? Pasando de largo a un muy preocupado general e ignorando sus llamados, se adentró en su habitación, encerrándose. No pensaba salir de allí hasta que todo estuviera solucionado. No pensaba poner a nadie en riesgo, ya basta. No podía estar con su familia, no podía ni quería ponerlos en riesgo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se acostó en su futón, hecha un ovillo. Quería dormir, dormir hasta que todo esto se solucionara.

 _Por favor, papá, apurate…_

x-x-x-x

La cena luego de eso, no había sido muy linda. Todos se habían ido derecho a la cama, totalmente desechos y preocupados. Se sentían expuestos, como nunca antes. Y ya no sabía qué más hacer, pensó que, si invitaba a sus sobrinos, podrían distraer a sus niños y se reconfortarían mutuamente, pero no fue así. Su sorpresa resultó todo un desastre.

 _Sesshomaru, te necesito_ …Pensó mientras se descambiaba para irse o por lo menos intentar dormir. Nuevamente sus lágrimas acudieron a ella, pero las contuvo, había estado mal llorar frente a sus hijos de esa manera. Pero no pudo con la desilusión del momento. Irasue la reprendió fuertemente luego de eso. Se sentía una mala madre, que había fallado en todos los sentidos, como la Lady del Oeste, como compañera de Lord Sesshomaru, como protectora de sus pequeños.

Se dejó caer de costado en el amplio futón con sus cabellos sueltos, dándole la espalda al ventanal y abrazó con fuerza una almohada, mordiendo sus labios. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? Ni siquiera la dejaban participar de la investigación, estaba lejos de su hogar, esos no eran sus dominios y no tenía a su compañero para evacuar todas sus preocupaciones. Lo necesitaba como nunca antes. En serio, necesitaba verlo ya. Sus lágrimas se agolparon con mayor fuerza en sus ojos y mordió la almohada evitando llorar. Ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba hecha un desastre.

De pronto sintió como se hundía el futón tras de ella. Pensando que era alguno de sus hijos que habían venido a verla, se giró, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, con una sonrisa totalmente falsa, con sus ojos cerrados. No deseaba preocuparlos más.

—¡Ya estoy bien! Disculpen que mamá haya perdido los nervios…

—Rin.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, al igual que su boca, frente a ella estaba… estaba… nada más ni nada menos que él. Y no lo resistió por mucho más tiempo, sus ojos se aguaron y el llanto sobrevino con mucha más potencia que antes.

—Sessh…Sesshomaru —Hipó. Y sus brazos la envolvieron como había estado deseando todo este tiempo, fuertes, cálidos, protectores, amorosos. Sintió que recomponía cada parte de su cuerpo, como si estuviera rearmando un rompecabezas. Sus brazos no tardaron en envolverlo también. Asfixiante. Esa era la mejor descripción de ese abrazo, un abrazo que ambos estaban necesitando, se sostuvieron el uno del otro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Después de todo, así era.

Sesshomaru hundió su nariz en el cabello de su mujer, oliendo su aroma y tratando de borrar la imagen del rostro de Rin que había presenciado hace algunos segundos. Le había producido escalofríos. Y él, sufría con ella. Sentía cada uno de sus sollozos en carne viva y se encontró arrepintiéndose de haberla dejado ir sin una mejor explicación. Demonios, solo Rin lo hacía arrepentirse de sus acciones. La abrazó con más fuerza. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando…

—Ss…soy un..a mmm…ala… madre, no mmmm…erezco ni siquiera eess…to— ¿Qué? Una ráfaga de furia, como si algo hubiera explotado dentro de él se encendió. Y sin delicadeza alguna, siendo totalmente brusco, tomó el rostro de su mujer y la observó. Su esposa traba de evitarle la mirada y eso, no lo iba a permitir.

—No digas sandeces — Fue directo y frio —Mírame —le ordenó, Rin siguió mirando hacia abajo y tratando de zafarse, su furia rozó niveles insospechados, pero no dirigida a ella, jamás estaría dirigía a ella. Era por su incompetencia, por su inutilidad de proteger a su propia familia y hacer sufrir y decir semejante barbaridad a su compañera de vida

—¡MIRAME! —Bramó, totalmente ido. Rin levantó sus ojos con sorpresa. Nunca, en todo este tiempo le había levantado la voz de esa manera y lo observó. Oh sí que lo observó, toda mascara había desaparecido. Podía ver y sentir cada emoción que surcaba el rostro de su marido. —No vuelvas a decir semejante blasfemia, si hay alguien que ha fallado en su deber, ese eh sido yo— afirmó totalmente dolido y enojado. Rin lo observó con todo el amor que tenía y sentía por él. Lenta y delicadamente tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos, acariciándolo levemente, podía sentir su respiración agitada y como la situación lo estaba llevando a su límite. Sus ojos rojos no se separaron de su mirada chocolate.

—No —susurró Rin —No ha sido tu culpa, tú, de entre todos, eres el que menos ha fallado —Acercó su rostro al de Sesshomaru y besó su nariz, tratando de calmarlo, después de todo, era la segunda vez que lo veía tan mal y no iba a dejarlo así. Ambos se necesitaban, lo sentía. Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos, dejándose acariciar por Rin, tratando de recobrar la poca compostura que sentía en ese momento. — Siempre nos has protegido y nos amas, más que nada en este mundo, lo demuestras todo el tiempo, _cariño_ — No se sorprendió por el apelativo, lo usaban, o más bien, Rin lo usaba en la intimidad y su pecho se llenaba de una extraña calidez cada vez que lo escuchaba de sus labios. Sus manos acariciaron las mejillas de su mujer y su frente se dirigió a la de ella, sintió su aliento.

—Tú me has enseñado a amar— fue su única respuesta para todo, y era la simple y pura verdad. Sin ella, él no era nada. Rin se sorprendió, estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afectos del daiyokai, pero no era normal que lo expresará verbalmente. Después de todo, nunca fue muy adepto a las palabras. Y lo entendió, en el momento que sus labios se encontraron y comenzaron un suave vaivén… No era culpa de nadie. Pero al ser padres, sentían que no habían dado lo suficiente, que no habían sido lo suficientemente buenos y a los ojos del otro, eso no era así. Y por eso, simplemente por eso, debían apoyarse, como siempre lo habían hecho, pero debían hacerlo ahora, más que nunca.

Sintió sus telas deslizarse y lo supo, lo supo con certeza. Todo iba a estar bien. Porque estaban juntos y eran sus hijos. Porque tenía a su familia con ella y encontrarían la solución a este problema. Porque su hija era fuerte, sus hijos eran fuertes y su marido lo era aún más. Todo estaría bien. Vamos a hacer picadillo a los idiotas que osaran tocar a su bebé y lastimar tan profundo a su Sesshomaru. Luego de eso, sus pensamientos solo se llenaron de su esposo, amándola hasta el cansancio.

—Te amo, Sesshomaru…

—Rin…

x-x-x-x-x

Sentía calor en todo su cuerpo, su menta estaba en un estado de revolución caótico. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y su pecho punzaba.

Trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo se iba, tirando varios objetos en el proceso. Solo logró estabilizarse cuando se agarró de su tocador. Rojo. Fue lo que le devolvió su reflejo, su vista nublándose y lo único que distinguió, fueron sus ojos rojos… _No._

 _No._

 _¡NO!_

x-x-x-x

¡Hola! Lamento tanto, tanto la tardanza, pero tuve un tiempo muy difícil, diagnosticaron a mi mama con cáncer. Ya está todo bien, pero no tenía inspiración en ese momento, tampoco tiempo, tenía que hacerme cargo de mis hermanos y estoy en el último año de facultad. Verdaderamente se me hizo imposible… Pero ¡no iba a abandonar esta historia! Mil perdones por la espera, espero que esto sea de su agrado y haya compensado un poco.

No suelo hacer esto, pero quiero agradecerle a todos los que dejaron un review, follow o favorito. Y en especial a **Skyler Streat** y **leslymishel05** …¡Muchas gracias!

Mil perdones de nuevo y ¡nos veremos pronto!

Un beso y abrazo enorme.

Yumi.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_** _inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

 **Capítulo 8**

Frágil

Cuando recobró la conciencia y logró retomar un poco el control sobre su cuerpo, su mano ardía como si la hubiera sumergido en una fuente con lava hirviendo. Su mente se hallaba en un estado de letargo total, sus sentidos todavía estaban completamente dormidos. Lo sabía. Sabía que su visión estaba borrosa y que los sonidos… Se escuchaban tan distantes, como si estuviera sumergida bajo el agua. Había sido peor que la última vez que la poseyeron. Y tenía muy en claro que, tampoco sería la última.

Intento concentrarse en sentir su cuerpo para poder recuperar totalmente el control. Primero buscó su corazón y el latir de este…Desbocado, raudo. Luego, escuchó su respiración…Jadeante, entrecortada. Su mano estaba sosteniendo algo, se imaginó que sería una vela o el mango de la tetera dejada en su habitación, pero el patrón era parecido a…

Parpadeó sus ojos simultáneamente, tratando de enfocar su visión, para negar lo que su conciencia le indicaba que era lo que estaba sosteniendo. La silueta que estaba debajo de ella empezó a tomar forma y su mundo… Se desmoronó.

—No…No…

Su padre la miraba en completa calma, su brazo estaba estirado y su mano acariciaba su mejilla, cosa que antes no sentía… Bakusaiga relucía atravesada en el tatami del piso, junto al rostro de él, con su mejilla sangrando.

— Tranquila…Suelta la espada, te estas lastimando.

Jadeó. ¿Por qué mierda su padre estaba tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo carajos había hecho para sacarle esa espada a su padre? Momento… ¿Por qué su padre estaba allí? _Oh no, esto tiene que ser otra pesadilla, si es eso, es otra pesadilla…_

Una presión se ejerció sobre su mano y levanto su vista, todavía aturdida, su madre estaba allí también, mirándola con aflicción. _¿Qué eh hecho?_

— Mitzuki, suelta…Vamos pequeña. — solo hasta ese momento, no había sido consciente de su alrededor. Sus hermanos estaban ahí, parados detrás de su madre, con sus espadas desenfundadas y una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Su tío estaba apuntándola con Tessaiga por su espalda, mientras que su tía la observaba atentamente sobre su costado izquierdo, sus manos estaban en una posición muy rara, y como la guinda del pastel, sentía a sus primos y su abuela por detrás de ella. _Vaya espectáculo_.

Su mano aflojo el agarre sobre la espada y esta cayó resonando con un ruido metálico por la estancia. Otra vez sentía su cuerpo agarrotado y pesado, casi enfermo, pero eso no impidió que saliera de arriba de su padre tan rápido como pudo. Pero Sesshomaru tenía otros planes y tomó a su hija en sus brazos, acunándola en su pecho. Por primera vez en años, había vuelto a sentir verdadero miedo. Miedo de tener que lastimar a su hija, adrede. Mitzuki se revolvió entre sus brazos.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Te haré daño! — Sus manos se convirtieron en puños y golpeo el pecho de su padre — ¡Papá! Por favor… no quiero…— y como la última vez, rompió en llanto.

— Traigan los helechos, la salvia y el aloe que está en mi cuarto— Kagome pidió a sus hijos al observar la gran quemadura en la mano de su sobrina, iba a necesitar bastante tiempo para sanar y eso que contaba con la sanación extra que le proporcionaba ser un medio demonio. Sesshomaru suspiró sosteniendo más fuerte a su hija y mirando la estúpida cara que estaba poniendo Inuyasha, todavía con Tessaiga apuntándola, como si nunca lo hubiera visto dar muestras de afecto tanto para Rin como para sus hijos.

— Baja tu maldita espada, Inuyasha— su voz fue grave y sus ojos se tornaron rojos ante su amenaza. El mencionado retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada y la enfundó inmediatamente, totalmente anonadado con la escena que acababa de presenciar. _Malditos tengus, nos la pagaran._

Rin se arrodilló al costado de su marido, observando el dolor por el que su hija estaba padeciendo, pero ya no iba a llorar, tenía la certeza de que todo acabaría bien, siempre encontraban la solución. Y esta iba a ser extremadamente sádica para el maldito que estuviera torturando a su pequeña mariposa de esta manera. Sin perder más tiempo acarició el cabello de su hija, que seguía contorsionándose para salir de la jaula protectora que era su padre.

— Calma, calma ya…

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

— Es el momento de atacar. La transición está completa.

— Señor… ¿Está seguro?

Su mirada negra se posó sobre su sirviente.

— ¿Acaso me estas desafiando?

Se deleitó al ver la gota de sudor que resbaló sobre la frente de aquel que temblaba cual corderillo frente a él, el mismo que ahora se inclinaba a toda velocidad en una reverencia pronunciada.

—N..No Ssseñor, para nada.

— Alista las tropas. Atacaremos al amanecer. — ni un segundo después el sirviente salió a toda prisa.

 _Disfruta estas horas de regalo Sesshomaru, tu calvario empieza…YA._ _Por regalarme semejante expresión es que te las doy_ pensó Hisoka al recordar el rostro de su enemigo bajo el ataque de su propia hija y su impotencia al dejarse hacer. Después de todo, tener de infiltrada a la mismísima princesa del Oeste escuchando los planes y ejecuciones a llevar a cabo, le daban mucha, mucha ventaja.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

El silencio era incómodo y pesado en la habitación de Senshimaru. Todos habían presenciado aquel fatídico episodio y no sabían como reaccionar ante aquello. Mitzuki se encontraba en la habitación que estaban usando sus padres junto con su tío y tía, estaban tratando de sellar la herida grave que se había hecho en su mano al sostener tanto una espada que estaba constantemente rechazándola.

Haru fue el primero en romper el silencio.

— Así que…a esto se referían con el termino hechizada con magia tengu. — fue lo único que le ocurrió comentar en un momento como este. El resto de los presentes lo observó como si su comentario hubiese sido un completo disparate, lo que provocó un buen sonrojo en su rostro y la inmediata idea de salir a tomar aire al jardín… pero Hiroshi le respondió pacientemente, frenando su huida.

— Si, es esto.

Otro silencio se extendió por la habitación.

— Diablos…— frustrado, se dejo caer sobre el piso del tatami. _¿Y ahora qué?_ Pareciera que era la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Definitivamente ver a su prima y hermana en semejante estado no había sido algo que disfrutaran. Fue duro, la impotencia, la rabia, la tristeza y la angustia no eran buenas combinaciones. Mas si estas emociones tan fuertes eran compartidas con todas las personas presentes en el lugar, generándose ese torbellino estresante de tensión. La misma que eriza cada vello de tu cuerpo, la que puedes cortar con cuchillo, tensa tus manos en puños y sientes tus dientes encastrarse el uno con el otro.

Una verdadera porquería.

— Tenemos que hacer algo…

—¿Y que sugieres? — Izayoi apenas había empezado hablar cuando Senshimaru la corto en seco. Hielo y fuego en su mirada, extinguieron cualquier frase consiguiente.

Su prima lo observó en profundidad, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a las contestaciones frías, ágiles y arrogantes del guerrero, pero, fue una muy buena llamada de atención. Era claro que el problema estaba poniendo de los nervios a su familia. _Y como para no, Mitzuki parecía una salvaje, peor que cuando perdemos el control._ Sin embargo, eso les quitaba cierta imparcialidad, necesaria para poder conseguir la estúpida trenza de cabello y eliminarla.

Un suspiro se deslizó de entre sus labios, también estaba el otro problema... Gentokka estaba en observación. Lo habían encontrado dos guardias con múltiples laceraciones en el pecho, espalda y sus dos brazos quebrados. Cuando Mitzuki lo supiera, le destrozaría el corazón, después de todo al recuperar la conciencia no había mencionado nada sobre el guerrero. Sus ojos se abrieron… _¿es esto un síntoma de que su hechizo se está haciendo mas profundo?_ Y la respuesta vino por si misma al recordar la parte más atemorizante y desconcertante del episodio.

Para comenzar, el olor de Mitzuki desapareció por completo, como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Nada, cero. Esto alertó inmediatamente a su tío Sesshomaru y su tía Rin, al igual que a sus primos. Lo siguiente que sabía era que estaba corriendo detrás de ellos al sentir el olor a sangre del General y luego… Mitzuki apareció a la mitad de la galería del jardín. Su figura estaba desgarbada, deformada en algo que parecía totalmente bestial, su cabello, salvaje y revuelto, caía en cascada sobre cara, haciendo un contraste tétrico con sus ojos completamente rojos.

Sin dudarlo, todos desenfundaron sus espadas. Todos, excepto su tío. Él se mantuvo sereno frente a su hija.

—Sal del cuerpo de mi hija, escoria— había dicho con parquedad, tratando de aparentar una serenidad que no tenía. Vamos, daba repelús observarla. Una sonrisa extremadamente grande y maniática surcó el rostro de su prima.

— _Ohhhh, vamos Sesshomaru… ¿No quieres jugar un poco conmigo?_ —La voz era profunda, ronca y espectral, la había hecho retroceder al menos cinco pasos. Y la risa que le siguió, fue peor. — _Estoy seguro de que te divertirás, tanto como yo, me gusta este bonito cuerpo…_ — Y sin aviso previo, contorneo la silueta de Mitzuki. Un chasquido seco se escuchó cuando su tío cerró sus fauces con más fuerza de lo debido.

—¿Quién eres? — fue su respuesta. _Mierda,_ admiraba a su tío al poder mantener el tono de su voz, ella ya estaba cagándose del miedo que sentía, todo su cuerpo le gritaba que se alejara, sentía la sensación de peligro constante, todos sus sentidos estaban alerta.

Sin embargo, por única respuesta recibió otra espantosa sonrisa. Y luego…

— _Jejeje…_ _Tili Tili Bom… cierra tus ojos pronto, alguien ve a la ventana y toca la puerta_ — mis vellos se erizaron al escuchar el comienzo de esta tétrica canción, al igual que el de todos los demás, lo podía sentir. El miedo y el desconcierto de lo que sucedería a continuación. — _Tili Tili Bom grita el pájaro nocturno…Ya está dentro de la casa_ —Mitzuki empezó a bailar de una manera totalmente raquítica, acercándose y alejándose de nosotros de una manera inquietante — .. _.Para visitar a los que no pueden dormir…El viene...Cerca. Tili Tili Bom ¿Escuchaste a alguien a tu lado?_ — Mitzuki se alejó hacia un poste y se ocultó detrás de él, solo sus manos reptantes sobre la columna y su cabeza, junto con su larga cabellera quedaron a la vista. Nadie decía palabra, completamente anonadados y, aunque lo negaran después, muertos de miedo…— _Escondido en la esquina, Y viéndote directamente. Tili Tili Bom Toda la silenciosa noche se esconde. Para ti es robado, y va a capturarte. El camina...El viene...Cerca..._ —Mitzuki, se ocultaba y aparecía detrás de la columna, y en esa ultima frase simplemente se esfumó.

Si, como suena, se es-fu-mó en el maldito aire y reapareció detrás del tío Sesshomaru a una velocidad totalmente anormal. Tanto así, que este no pudo saber que estaba sucediendo hasta que Mitzuki blandió Bakusaiga contra él, sus manos reaccionaron de manera defensiva, frenando la espada que intentó decapitarlo echando chispas verdes por todo el lugar. Si hubiese sido otra persona, seguramente estaría plantando lirios en el cementerio en este preciso momento.

Que. Mierda. Acaba. De. Pasar. Ese era el gesto que todos teníamos. Mi padre hasta tenia la boca abierta de manera tal, que parecía que rozaría el piso en cualquier momento.

Jamás olvidaría la expresión del rostro de su tío, su boca estaba entreabierta jadeando por la sorpresa y la fuerza, sus ojos estaban extremadamente abiertos y _oh,_ podían leerse cada una de sus emociones, impotencia, rabia, angustia. Claramente estaba muy preocupado por Mitzuki. _Tio, te admiro, yo estoy cagada hasta las patas_. Sin embargo, fue tan solo un momento fugaz, dado que enseguida recuperó la compostura y adoptó la mascara usual que suele llevar.

Empujo hacia atrás la espada, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos, la misma cayó flácida sobre el suelo. El brazo que lo sostenía lucia como si se trata del de un muñeco. Uno al cual hilos invisibles le daban vida para maniobrar. Lo mas preocupante era que el campo de fuerza que la rechazaba como su portadora ya se había generado, dañando más y más la mano, notándose ya largas ampollas que se extendían hacia su muñeca. Cualquiera en su sano juicio, hubiese soltado inmediatamente al sentir semejante dolor…Pero claro, esto era completamente distinto. Y Sesshomaru lo sabía.

—Rin.

Mi tía había intentado avanzar hacia su hija, completamente angustiada y preocupada, y había sido frenada en seco. Y no lo culpaba.

—Mitzuki, suelta la espada— dijo con voz clara, pero en pose defensiva. Esta miró la espada, luego a su padre repetidamente hasta que finalmente sonrió.

— _Jejejeje, Sessssssshomaru… ¿No quieres jugar?_ — No termino de realizar la pregunta y volvió a esfumarse por el aire. Pasaban los minutos y nada sucedía, no había olor, no había rastros, no había nada. Era malditamente desconcertante y tenebroso. La tensión iba en aumento, podíamos sentir cada respiración, cada paso, cada latido…Nuestros sentidos estaban totalmente alertas, como nunca.

—¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTA?! — había sido cuestión de tiempo para que mi padre estallara con Tessaiga en alto. Mi tío ni lo miró, pero mi madre si y era una clara mirada de " _compórtate si no quieres un abajo"._ Si esto era la segunda vez que sucedía, no quería imaginarme lo que seria una tercera, ni una cuarta…

—Rin…Salgan de a…— Y reapareció sobre Sesshomaru, con Bakusaiga en alto y una mirada desquiciada. Si no fuera por la rapidez excepcional de un demonio como él, la historia hubiese sido otra, pero sus cuerpos dieron contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que varios jadeos y gemidos de sorpresa se dejaban escuchar, Mitzuki sostuvo la espada en alto y…

—¡MITZUKI! — mi tía grito a todo pulmón, jadeando. El filo rozó la mejilla derecha de mi tío, haciéndola sangrar…Fueron segundos, segundos de reacción en los que nos colocamos estratégicamente para quitarla de encima, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo sin lastimarla? Ante toda respuesta Sesshomaru estiró la mano hacia la mejilla de su hija y eso pareció ser el fin de una posesión totalmente espeluznante y peligrosa.

Dioses, no quería volver a vivir algo así en su vida. Y menos con un familiar tan importante involucrado. Tan inmersa en sus pensamientos estaba, que no había escuchado a su madre y tía entrar, así como tampoco había sentido…Ni el tacto de su madre sosteniendo sus manos temblorosas y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Tampoco notó que sus hermanos y primos la miraban preocupados. Pero si escuchó lo que su madre dijo.

—Vamos todos, es hora de que descansen. Mitzuki está bien, su mano sanará pronto, ¿sí? — y colocó entre sus manos una taza humeante de té. Olía muy raro. —Tómenlo todo, calmará sus nervios. — fue toda la explicación. Nadie sospechó nada, hasta la última gota. Ahí fue cuando todo se volvió confuso. Solo recuerdo a mi madre disculpándose y sumergirme en una profunda oscuridad. _Oh, nos han drogado._

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

—Kagome… ¿No habrá sido mucho haberlos hecho dormir? — la mencionada solo suspiró y la miró con una sonrisa triste.

—No, no hubiesen podido dormir y seguro empezarían a planear algo muy tonto…— Rin sonrió también, cansada. Era cierto, sus hijos y sobrinos solían meterse en muchos problemas cuando querían resolver algo por cuenta propia. Era divertido verlos de pequeños, pero ahora y con la vida no solo de su hija, sino la de todos en potencial riesgo…Era algo que preferían ahorrárselo. Una preocupación menos, por lo menos, por unas horas. Definitivamente no estaban preparadas, nadie estaba preparado para semejante carga emocional. Lo vivido hace un rato iba a ser una marca profunda en cada uno de los presentes. Lo trabajarían y superarían, por supuesto, pero no ahora y mucho menos, hoy.

Al terminar de acomodar a sus hijos de la mejor manera posible, volvieron al cuarto en donde Mitzuki descansaba, había caído inconsciente ni bien traspasaron el umbral de esa habitación y tanto Kagome como Rin habían aplicado todo lo aprendido con Kaede para curar de la mejor forma posible aquella enorme herida. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se mantenían al margen, pero al contrario de otras ocasiones, se negaban a abandonar la habitación.

Irasue había llegado poco después de que terminaran de vendar la herida, con las terribles noticias sobre el ataque al General. Rin salió cuasi corriendo a visitarlo, después de todo se lo debía a su amiga, Akira y su papá adoptivo, Takeshi. Al parecer, los chicos ya se habían enterado, pero debido al ajetreo de curarla Irasue había esperado para comunicárselos.

El General estaba dormido, en pésimas condiciones. Su pronóstico era bueno, por suerte o tal vez, porque Mitzuki aun podía controlar una mínima parte de su conciencia, no había tocado ninguna arteria importante, ni ningún órgano vital. En una semana podría salir de allí, pero se lo notaba pálido y aun en sueños, la expresión de su rostro era de puro dolor.

Suspirando y derrotada, volvió a la habitación pensando como haría para transmitirle esa noticia a su hija. Estaba segura de que no sería una tarea fácil y mucho menos. Era algo extremadamente delicado, tanto por el estado en que había quedado su hija, tanto física como emocionalmente y por los sentimientos entrecruzados entre los involucrados. Suspiro una vez más, antes de descorrer la puerta.

Al entrar, una taza de té de jazmín humeante la esperaba sobre el suelo. Agradecida, la tomó y avanzó hacia el centro del dormitorio. Kagome e Inuyasha estaban acurrucados en una esquina, esta ultima se encontraba cabeceando sobre el hombro de su esposo, en cualquier momento quedaría rendida. Avanzó un poco hasta el futón en donde estaba descansando Mitzuki, se arrodilló y acarició levemente desde su frente hasta la mitad de sus suaves cabellos, besó su frente y susurró levemente…

—Buenas noches, mi niña… Se fuerte, podrás con esto — y sin pensarlo mucho, apoyó su frente sobre la de su hija, tratándole de transmitirle toda la fuerza que tenía. Luego de unos minutos, acarició su mejilla y se encaminó hacia su marido, quien tenia la mirada fija en ella desde que había entrado en la estancia.

Al pararse frente a él, le dedicó una sonrisa triste y resignada. Él, simplemente estiró su mano, invitándola. Rin se acomodó entre las piernas de su marido, sin importarle la audiencia que podría llegar a tener, después de todo, estaba cansada y estaba segura de que, todos, necesitaban una recarga con sus respectivas parejas. Sesshomaru, como respuesta, la envolvió con su mokomoko.

—Descansa.

Fue la única palabra que salió de entre sus labios, pero había sonado cálida, como una promesa de protección, como una promesa de que todo estaría bien. Y por ese instante, se permitió soltar algunas lágrimas. Nadie podía juzgarla, había vivido algo sumamente estresante, espeluznante y sumamente preocupante. Había vivido en carne propia lo que significaba que uno de sus mayores miedos, se volviera realidad. Y Sesshomaru estuvo allí con ella, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba. Que necesitaban, tan solo estando cerca el uno del otro. Inuyasha y Kagome hacían lo propio, era algo tan natural, que ni siquiera se molestaban al estar en una misma habitación.

Cuando logró desahogarse completamente, los primeros rayos del alba acariciaron su rostro casi de manera inverosímil. Y solo abrazada a su esposo, habiendo llorado y al sentir la calidez del sol, de un nuevo amanecer, de un nuevo día, de que podía volver a comenzar, solo en ese instante…Logró cerrar sus ojos y tratar de…Descansar.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Corría, corría todo lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, mientras esquivaba una, dos, cincuenta flechas prendidas fuego y que al impactar sobre el césped largaban un veneno tan fuerte que necesitó cubrir su boca para no ahogarse.

—¡Señor! ¡Señor Sesshomaru! — gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabia de buena fuente que este, estaba descansando después del mortal episodio de anoche. Avanzó unos metros más hasta la galería, movilizándose y esquivando cada pequeño dardo, flecha o trampa sospechosa que se le cruzara en el camino.

Corrió gritando y advirtiendo a cada sirviente del palacio que fueran al refugio mas cercano. Ya casi, solo dos pisos más, la tercera puerta a la derecha y estaría. Vamos, vamos, vamos…cruzó volando a sus compañeros que iban en dirección contraria a la suya, alertados por los sonidos. ¿Su Señor estaba tan dormido que no escuchaba nada del jaleo que se estaba armando fuera?

Tres puertas de distancia del destino…Descorrió la puerta y entró sin ningún permiso. Un estruendo desorbitante hizo retumbar todo el palacio. Se quedó estático al encontrar en semejante escena a su amo despertándose de manera sobresaltada, con la señora entre sus brazos, la joven princesa sobre el futón y la otra pareja acurrucada, pero en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron no dudó en gritar.

—¡Señor, estamos bajo ataque!

Y como si de un interruptor se tratara, la princesa se levantó de un jalón del futón. Y fue extraño porque sus ojos estaban…

Rojos.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_** _inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

 **Capítulo 9**

Resonancia

Un día semejante a cualquier otro, un rumor corrió entre los soldados de alto rango. De uno a otro se repetían que su princesa se casaría con el poderoso heredero de las Tierras del Oeste.

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Para qué?_

 _¿Cuál es su objetivo?_

No entendía en su momento, porque su hermana había aceptado semejante humillación, atrocidad y semejante bajeza. Su padre había fallecido hace poco y era ella quien había aceptado el cargo, hasta que él tuviera la edad necesaria para heredarlo.

Era extraño, era chico, pero entendía que había algún enredo político entre medio, ya lo había sufrido. Los altos ministros, que nunca habían considerado que una mujer pudiera asumir el trono, solían encarnizarse y estigmatizar a su hermana. Cualquiera excusa era buena para hacerla sufrir. Era muchísima, la malicia de aquellos miserables.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué ensucias el nombre de padre, hermana!?_

Su Padre, el difunto Lord Takichiro, jamás hubiese permitido semejante alianza con el Oeste y mucho menos, hubiese entregado a su preciada hija como un trofeo al cual admirar. 

_¿Por qué?_

¿Qué escondes?

Su pelo rojo ondeo con el movimiento violento de su cabeza. Una sonrisa triste se extendió por su joven rostro, sus ojos marrones inundados en la más profunda desolación y resignación. Era de noche y una tormenta feroz y avasallante azotaba contra el palacio del Este.

Una noche sombría y fría, como el palacio, luego de la defunción de sus progenitores.

— Hisoka…Ven pequeño, dormiremos juntos. _—_ sus brazos se abrieron para él. Estaba seguro de que no le soltaría ni una palabra, ya se lo demostraba con esa actitud. Pero, sin embargo, antes de huir, enojado, corrió hacia ella y se refugió en su pecho, en su calor, en sus alas que lo abrazaban con absoluto cariño. Le costaría, sabía que le costaría mucho más que de costumbre el resignarse, el no saber y dejar que su hermana cargara con todo sola. Como fuera, estaba obligado a cargar con ello. Solo. Y supo, comprendió, que su hermana pasaba por lo mismo…

x-x-x-x

Lord Hisoka volvió de su recuerdo. _Maldito Sesshomaru_. Sonrío.

Que masacre.

Sangre, olor a muerte y devastación.

Piernas mutiladas, cuerpos partidos a la mitad, cabezas sin su cuerpo.

Gritos, alaridos y dolor, muchísimo dolor. Retorció sus manos. Un aullido, distinto, esclarecedor, traumante y chirriante resonó por todo el espacio, deteniendo el tiempo. El silencio fue alarmante y tensionado. La cara crispada de los soldados le decía lo presionados que se sentían ante su ataque. Todavía no entendían la razón de este.

Estaba complacido.

 _Sufre, maldita peste rastrera._

Una ráfaga de luz apareció ante él. Pelo blanco, medialuna en la frente, ojos rojos…Una risa estrambótica salió de sus labios.

—Irasue, Lady del Cielo, me honra con su presencia…

x-x-x-x

 _¿Soy yo?_

 _¿Quieren destruirme?_

 _¿Qué? Esto… esto es diferente. Se siente diferente._

Un chasquido sonoro, seco y discordante fue lo primero que escuchó hasta que lo sintió. Un dolor agudo, punzante y taladrante traspasándole la piel. Ardía, ardía como mil demonios. Se quedo sin aire, pasmada, esperando el siguiente espasmo, estaba segura, lo sentía… Y llegó. Cielos, se sentía sobre una nube, su cabeza se sentía pesada, su conciencia se obnubilaba y sabía.

Lo supo en el mismísimo instante que era diferente a otras posesiones. Y lo único que tenia en claro eran tres simples cosas:

Entraron al palacio.

La estaban torturando. Frente a sus padres. Frente a su padre.

Se desató el infierno.

Y con eso, su consciencia cedió. Su espíritu de guerrera se ahogaba en el mar. Como en el sueño.

 _Mierda._

x-x-x-x

Al mismo tiempo que los veo siento nauseas, arcadas y un odio visceral. Malditos tengus. aquí abajo el ruido de metales estrellando contra otros, saltaba ronroneando, como un cazador a su presa.

Tic. Tic. Tic. La sangre fluía a borbotones, lenta y ardientemente. El soldado que luchaba frente a ellos cayó desplomado en el suelo. Un tengu de aproximadamente dos metros de altura con alas negras, corpulento, cara angulosa acompañada de unos vibrantes ojos celestes. La sonrisa sádica que les dedicó, le erizó la piel.

Todo era un tremendo caos universal. Apenas se les había pasado el efecto de la droga, seguían un tanto embotados, pero no se podían permitir el lujo de recuperarse cuando se habían encontrado con esta situación en el palacio. A pesar de la lentitud de reacción por los efectos secundarios, eso no impidió que Senshimaru se adelantara a toda velocidad y partiera en dos al tengu, como si de un pan de manteca se tratara… Cayó de rodillas, jadeando. Bueno, como dije, todavía no estábamos completamente recuperados.

Haru, con su arco y kunai en mano, fue el primero en hablar.

—Debemos buscar al bastardo.

Como toda respuesta, apretamos nuestras armas y nos dirigimos al jardín este.

Era el ojo del huracán.

x-x-x-x

Su cuerpo se contorsionaba sin control, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había escuchado crujir sus huesos y sus alaridos, cargados del más intenso dolor. Sudaba, muchísimo. La sangre se escapaba de sus labios cada vez que tosía y parecía que solo el respirar era un gran esfuerzo.

Desde la entrada precipitada del soldado, Kagome trataba de revertir el hechizo concentrando su poder espiritual para encontrar su raíz y poder purificarla. Todo esto, tratando por todos los medios de hacer caso omiso de las torturas a las que estaban sometiendo a su sobrina, y eso, no era poco. Hacia poco más de cuatro horas que seguía recitando el mismo mantra que Kaede le había enseñado, pero nada. Lo único que había conseguido era que tuviera breve periodos de conciencia, no más que eso.

Inuyasha custodiaba la entrada, eliminando al instante cualquier posible enemigo que osara traspasar la puerta. Sus nudillos blancos, demostraban lo difícil que se estaba tornando la situación. Sin contar, que quería ir a buscar a sus hijos, aunque presentía que estaban bien por el momento. Sus ojos volaron hasta su hermano, jamás lo había visto así.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en un estado total de shock, Tenseiga resonaba, inquieta, a la espera. Y eso no podía concebirlo. No. Toda la furia, la impotencia… Se sentía agobiado, sin mencionar la angustia que había estado creciendo durante todo este tiempo, el desánimo, estupor y sorpresa se concentraban en su pecho como una bola de fuego vivo, que arrasaba con fervor, dejándolo con una gran indignación. Indignación y cólera se entremezclaban, por su familia, porque osaron tocar lo más preciado para él. Y porque se habían tomado el atrevimiento de hacerlo sentir todo aquello que juró que nunca volvería a suceder luego de perder a su esposa en el inframundo.

Era tiempo de actuar. Y pobre del que haya estado detrás de todo esto.

—Rin. _—_ Su esposa se encontraba cerca de su hija, arrodillada sobre su costado y cuando se quedaba lo suficientemente quieta, acariciaba su rostro y su pelo con una tranquilidad aparente. Sin embargo, la ternura y la calidez de su corazón se transmitían en cada caricia, estaba seguro de que su hija lo sentía. En cuanto sintió decir su nombre, volteó la mirada hacia su marido. Su fuerza, su valentía y su espíritu brillaron en sus ojos marrones.

Entendió en el instante en que sus miradas se conectaron.

—Esperaré aquí, apresúrate… _—_ Fue la única y resquebrajada respuesta que obtuvo. Y era la única que necesitaba. Abrió las puertas del balcón y observó el jardín de su madre. Mientras caía hacia el centro de batalla, lo escuchó con claridad, fue rotundo, lleno de cólera y resentimiento contenido _"asesínalo"_. _No tienes que decirlo dos veces_ , Rin. Su mujer siempre se encargaba de demostrar, lo que él no dejaba entrever.

x-x-x-x

Era la quinta vez que intentaban asesinarlo en el lapso de diez minutos. La lucha estaba encarnizada, podía ver que los soldados de su abuela estaban teniendo un tiempo difícil, pero eso no era más que un simple hecho, las bajas de ambos bandos eran muchísimas. Escuchaba los gritos de su hermana y quería huir directamente hacia la habitación de sus padres. Desde que había vuelto de ese viaje, todo había sido un tremendo desastre, un tropiezo tras el otro… Si tan solo hubiese escuchado a su padre, si tan solo su orgullo de guerrero no se hubiese sobrepuesto a la sabiduría de su padre…Se sentía tremendamente culpable de todo lo que sucedía. Aunque su madre se lo haya negado un millón de veces, no podía evitar pensar de esa manera. Sus dientes se encastraron y apretó los puños, su látigo engarzó el cuello de un tengu que estaba por lastimar a su prima por la espalda y descuajo su cabeza de un solo saque. No había tiempo de arrepentirse ahora, era tiempo de encontrar al maldito infame. Sus horas estaban contadas. Y lo supo cuando vio a su padre descender en el medio del campo de batalla. Sus ojos se abrieron con admiración, su pecho se llenó de orgullo.

Con una delicadeza y destreza de años de entrenamiento, desenfundó a Bakusaiga, prueba irrefutable de que esto estaba por convertirse en un rio de sangre. Sonrió. Una sonrisa peligrosa y bestial. Su animal interior resonó con la anticipación.

Al levantar el metal de la katana, solo se podían escuchar las respiraciones, los jadeos, el golpeteo de los cascos y el chirrido de los metales al chocar. Tomó a Hiroshi del cuello de su yukata, y con su brazo libre tomó de la cintura a Izayoi.

—¡Daiki, Haru! _—_ ambos se giraron a verlo _—_ ¡Retrocedan!

Apenas llegaron a cubrirse cuando un grito, esplendoroso, feroz y firme resonó.

— _¡Bakusaiga!_ _—_ la onda explosiva verde, cortó en pequeños pedazos a todos los tengus que estaban revoleteando por ese sector. Los soldados alertados por el olor de su amo y el rugido de su príncipe habían alcanzado a esquivarlo, cubriéndose. Sus enemigos se encontraban hechos polvos, viajando libremente por el viento. Su padre extendió su látigo hacia uno de los árboles de la zona, sustrayendo de allí un tengu más pequeño que los demás, temblaba en demasía…Sus orbes dorados se posaron con salvajismo y amenazadores ante él.

—¿Dónde está tu amo? _—_ El pequeño estiró su mano hacia un punto en el cielo. Crack. El cuerpo del tengu cayó lánguido sobre el pasto. Su padre se dirigió donde su abuela y el tengu más grande que había visto se encontraban peleando.

—¿Cómo demonios no vimos eso antes? _—_ Fue Haru el que exteriorizó la pregunta. Izayoi colocó sus manos sobre el brazo de Senshimaru, removiéndose y soltándose de su agarre. Hiroshi se reacomodó sus ropas.

—Tienen un campo de fuerza, debe ser magia tengu… _—_ Analizó Izayoi. El aura que los rodeaba era roja y verde, no podías sentir su presencia ni oler su esencia, pero si mirabas estaban allí. Inteligente. En una batalla todos se movían mediante el olfato y leyendo auras. Su tío irrumpió en el campo de fuerza con una simple estocada.

—¡Ja! ¡Te llegó tu hora maldito! _—_ Haru extendió su puño en señal de victoria. La expectación y la excitación se podían sentir en el aire. Nadie hablaba, pero el simple hecho de que esto pronto finalizaría era un gran motivo de alivio y relajación. Las respiraciones erráticas, el frenesí de la batalla, la frustración y el odio se arremolinaban a su alrededor como una cápsula que los engullía lentamente. Jamás habían participado en una batalla de semejante calibre. Y estaban seguros, que no se le asomaba ni a los talones a los sentimientos que debían exteriorizarse. Era como una llaga sangrante. Esto debía terminar.

Un nuevo grito resonó. Observó el ventanal de la pieza de sus padres, listo para marcharse hacia allí.

—¡TIO! _—_ el grito de Izayoi estalló en sus oídos y se deslizó como agua helada en cada vertebra de su columna. Y lo supo, lo sintió… _—_ ¡LA TRENZA! ¡LA TIENE, LA TIENE A…! _—_ Fue como un zumbido, leve, suave como el murmullo de un río. Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una lluvia de flechas negras fantasmagóricas encendidas con un fuego rojo verdoso se dirigían sin control hacia ellos. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. Los ojos de su padre reconociéndolos y abriéndose de par en par, Daiki tomando a Izayoi entre sus brazos y girándose, Hiroshi empujando a Haru del camino…Sus brazos extendieron su katana, intentando a pocos segundos del impacto de generar un campo de fuerza.

—¡Viento cortante!

 _Woaw, estaban a salvo…_ Y no gracias a su velocidad, se habían relajado, habían roto la única regla sagrada en batalla. Nunca, jamás bajes la guardia. La decepción corrió por sus venas. Cada vez se encontraban más y más fallas en su haber. Debería reaccionar más rápido, ágil, veloz y feroz como su padre, imparable.

Su tío jadeaba, sus puños estaban verdaderamente apretados sobre Tessaiga, la misma temblaba por la fuerza empleada en ella.

 _—_ Pa… _—_ Antes de que Haru pudiera terminar de mencionar su nombre, su tío giró con una violencia desmesurada, sus ojos estaban casi fuera de sus cuencas, haciendo que tanto Haru como Daiki retrocedieran tres pasos.

—¡¿Qué demonios piensan que están haciendo, mocosos?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Acaso creen que esto es un maldito juego?! ¡Entren al maldito castillo! _—_ El discurso de su tío estaba teñido de enojo y preocupación. Claramente, la situación estaba saliéndose de control. Al parecer, las cosas en el cuarto se estaban poniendo muy intensas.

—Papá, nos quedaremos, queremos ayudar. _—_ Daiki hablo con firmeza y valentía. Inuyasha clavó sus orbes dorados en su hijo mayor, y sabia, por la posición de sus otros dos hijos y sus sobrinos…Que no iban a retroceder, pesara a quien le pesara, ya no era unos niños, pero esta situación era totalmente diferente. Un estruendo se escuchó arriba de ellos. Tenia segundos para decidir. Una mirada más hacia ese grupo y no le costó saber la decisión correcta.

— Escuchen… _—_ Inuyasha suspiró _—_ Retrocedan, aléjense del foco de la pelea, estén alertas, sus armas preparadas y _—_ sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su hija, ella se encogió levemente _—_ no llamen la atención sobre ustedes. Saben perfectamente o pueden tener una idea de cual es su objetivo.

Con un leve gesto de la cabeza, los guio dentro del castillo. Dentro se podían ver la devastación que había causado, telas y paredes hechos jirones, escombros, polvo…Y sangre, mucha sangre. Nunca se olvidarían del hedor, el hedor de la muerte. Era un olor difícil de olvidar. A medida que avanzamos, los gritos se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes, varios sirvientes y soldados estaban curando y rescatando a sus compañeros, corrían de acá para allá, con toallas y baldes rellenos con agua. Todo era un verdadero caos. Estaban a punto de preguntar que significaba aquello, ya que lo había dicho anteriormente, parecía que les había dado el permiso para estar allí.

Sin previo aviso, se detuvo ante una puerta. La de la habitación de sus padres. Todos contuvieron el aliento. ¿Qué pretendía su tío? Ya no iban a caer tan fácil en beber algo o aceptar cosas que pudieran contener algún fármaco sedante.

Un suspiro se deslizó entre sus labios.

— No les voy a mentir _—_ dijo a modo de murmullo _—_ lo que están a punto de ver, creo que es algo que no se sacarán más de sus memorias. _—_ la seriedad y veracidad con la que hablaba eran ahogantes, casi sofocantes. Se giró y nos observó de hito en hito.

—Si están tan listos, como dicen estar, la máxima ayuda que pueden ofrecer es aquí _—_ Hizo una pausa tocando la puerta, su espada apoyada sobre su espalda, sus orejas alertas a cualquier ruido _—_ Su prima, hermana, los necesita y… Deben protegerlas _—_ Era más que obvio de quienes estaba hablando, tenía toda la razón. Inuyasha avanzó hasta estar a un palmo de distancia de Daiki y Senshimaru, colocó una mano en el hombro de cada uno… _—_ Se lo encargo.

Y antes de cualquier confirmación, salió disparado hacia el exterior.

La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. Hiroshi avanzó sin bacilar, descorriendo las puertas de un solo tirón.

 _Cielos._

x-x-x-x

Irasue jadeaba, jamás se imaginó que su contrincante sería nada más, ni nada menos que el Lord del Este, Hisoka. Su hijo había interrumpido su pelea en un momento muy oportuno. No sabia que era lo que poseía ese Lord, pero estaba seguro de que tenía un encantamiento que, ante cada choque, absorbía un poco de energía y fuerza vital de su enemigo.

La pudo ver, gracias al grito de la niña. La trenza estaba en su muñeca, oculta en las mangas de su haori y la misma estaba rodeada de un fuego fantasmagórico totalmente negro. No despedía olor. Su forma era extraña, estaba trenzada de a cuatro hilos, zigzagueaba por su piel como si de un tatuaje se tratara. No sabia con certeza la dificultad que iba suponer quitársela, pero estaba segura de que el Lord tenia más de una artimaña bajo la manga.

La pregunta era… ¿Por qué? Después del matrimonio de Sesshomaru con su humana, sus tierras habían sido las menos afectadas, se habían mantenido los acuerdos de comercios y los intercambios mensuales de materia prima para la producción de armas, las vías de viaje y senderos de atajo se habían mantenido también, nada había cambiado. Ni siquiera se habían apropiado de una parte de su territorio, ya que los tengus eran bastante respetados en los cuatros reinos.

No podía localizar el incentivo o el motivo que tenía aquel pajarraco para orquestar semejante ataque. Eso sí, el odio y el rencor contenido dentro de él eran palpables.

El único contacto que habían tenido había sido hacia años, cuando todavía vivía aquella mujer que…Sus ojos se abrieron, brillando en compresión. Esto iba a ser más difícil e inesperado de lo que imaginó. Este plan estaba detalladamente planeado, iba a ser arduo hallar un punto flaco, pero seguro que lo tenía. Todo plan tiene uno. Sin esperar un minuto más, entró de nuevo en el campo de fuerza, su hijo estaba intentado sin ningún resultado tomar la trenza.

Además, no debía olvidarse de que, no podía romperla en cualquier momento. Observó el sol, este se estaba poniendo. Pronto comenzaría a oscurecer y esto parecía que no terminaría pronto. Seria una noche larga.

x-x-x-x

—¿Te gustó mi regalo Lord Sesshomaru? _—_ Preguntó por enésima vez el asqueroso tengu frente a él, Lord Hisoka. El fastidio que sentía iba en aumento, con cada palabra que escupía aquel Lord, más enfurecido se sentía. Atacaba y esquivaba, atacaba y esquivaba…Era rápido y no podía matarlo. Necesitaba esa trenza y necesitaba que no estuviera controlando a Mitzuki para acabar con todo esto. Él lo sabia y su oponente también. Ambos estaban conscientes de aquello y estaba más que claro que quería sacarle todo el provecho posible a ello.

Una sonrisa despiadada se formó en sus labios. Sus uñas se clavaron en la trenza. Sesshomaru apretó sus dientes, escuchando el lamento de su hija.

—Oh, querido, que hermosas expresiones me muestras… Creí que no sentías _—_ expresó melosamente, mientras esquivaba las garras envenenadas del Lord del Oeste. _—_ ¿Quieres que te cuente algo curioso? _—_ dijo revoloteando sus alas y moviendo su otra mano encima de su muñeca, la trenza había sido revelado, así que no tenía más intenciones de ocultarlo. Después de todo, sabia de sobremano que el Lord no era estúpido. Ante toda respuesta ante la amenaza implícita de Hisoka, Sesshomaru quedó suspendido en el aire. Necesitaba pensar una manera, encontrar una grieta de su defensa para poder quitarle eso. El Lord del Este, se carcajeó… _—_ Qué obediente te vuelves… _—_ Sus ojos cambiaron radicalmente a unos amenazadores, vacíos. _—_ Cada parte de la trenza _—_ comenzó la explicación danzando suavemente sobre su pulsera _—_ es una parte del cuerpo de tu hija, ¿a que es impresionante esta técnica ancestral? _—_ Un gruñido fue la única respuesta a esa provocación. Y contra todo pronóstico, hincó con violencia sus uñas en una parte de la trenza. Sesshomaru se precipitó hacía él.

— Yo no haría eso si fuera tú… _—_ Sesshomaru frenó a un palmo de él, sus dientes estaban apretados, su respiración era errática y sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, sus uñas estaban clavadas en sus palmas ante la impotencia…Le cortaría la mano para obtener esa detestable trenza. Levantó su brazo, revelando completamente la trenza, tenía un halo fantasmagórico y al girar su mano…Allí había algo latente, iba rápido, raudo, latía como si de un corazón se tratase. Sus ojos se abrieron y retrocedió. Si, el Lord del Oeste, retrocedió. Una risa estridente se escuchó.

—Te has dado cuenta más rápido de lo que pensaba…El corazón de tu hija es cálido… _—_ Su dedo se presionó contra él, sentía el sudor bajar por su nuca… _—_ Sería una lástima que, ante un paso en falso tuyo, desapareciera…

 _¿Qué demonios era todo esto? ¿Qué quería? ¿Sus tierras? ¿Su poder? ¿Su dinero?_ Se lo daría todo por esa simple trenza, no iba a poner resistencia. Sus ojos rojos se concentraron en los verdes de él. Determinación e irritación flameaban ante él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? _—_ dijo entre dientes. Sintió el aura de su madre aparecer de nuevo en el campo, no gasto ni siquiera una mirada en ella. El rostro de Lord Hisoka quedo vació de toda expresión, era una máscara completa, la seriedad y la locura desbordaban por cada poro de su piel. Sus alas se extendieron en su máxima extensión y sus puños se apretaron, con una lentitud desequilibrante, arremangó las mangas de su kimono y ató lazos sobre su espalda para mantenerlos en su lugar. En sus brazos descubiertos, podían observarse diversas y diferentes tipos de quemaduras, su piel estaba chamuscada y algunas heridas presentaban grandes y deformados queloides. Al finalizar, lo observó de nuevo, clavando su mirada en sus ojos.

—¿En serio no tienes idea? _—_ la respuesta lo descolocó y el tengu lo supo. Los dientes del pájaro castañearon por la presión y la fuerza que ejercía sobre su quijada. _—_ Entiendo… ¡Fuimos menos que nada para ti! _—_ Por primera vez en todo lo que iba de la lucha, el tengu estalló. _¿Qué?_ Lo único que decía solo lograba confundirlo cada vez más. Hisoka estaba por continuar cuando su madre habló.

—¿Todo esto es por Yukiko? _—_ El Lord del Este la miró fúrico. _¿Yukiko?_ El Lord del Oeste estaba empezando a comprender…Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Hisoka se cubrió de un fuego negro con una expresión maniática en el rostro.

—Tú… _—_ dijo señalando hacia ambos inuyōkai _—_ ¡No tienes ningún derecho a pronunciar su nombre! ¡Asesinos! ¡Sufrirán lo mismo que yo! _—_ exclamó y ante la mirada atenta de ambos, desapareció…

Ninguno de los dos tuvo que pensar mucho hacia donde se dirigía. Dos halos de luz surcaron la noche directo hacia los aposentos donde se encontraba Mitzuki.

x-x-x-x

Todo se encontraba en una calma aparente, hacía unos minutos que Mitzuki había dejado de retorcerse. Kagome e Izayoi estaban tratando juntas de deshacer o de debilitar el hechizo sobre ella. El esfuerzo provocaba que grandes charcos de sudor se formaron alrededor de ellas. Rin limpiaba junto con Akira la sangre y las heridas que iban apareciendo en el cuerpo de su hija. Ya habían contando más de 6 costillas rotas, su brazo estaba torcido, habían tenido que acomodar sus dedos más de una vez y en sus piernas aparecían cortadas y todo tipo de moretones. Su respiración era dificultosa y si no tuviera el poder de sanarse más rápido que un humano, ya estaría en el inframundo.

Hiroshi y Senshimaru estaban en silencio al lado de su hermana, verdaderamente no sabían que hacer en esta situación, verla había sido más chocante de lo que esperaban, más impresionante y horripilante que la última vez. Su espalda se arqueaba y sus manos se volvían puños, su respiración se entrecortaba, tosía sangre y… La peor parte era escuchar los crujidos y los alaridos. Sentir y escuchar sus sollozos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero estaba como ida, solo estaba consciente cuando le rompían un hueso o retorcían su cuerpo como si de un trapo se tratara.

Daiki y Haru custodiaban las ventanas y las puertas, estaban alertas, sus nervios, los de todos, estaban al límite. No soportarían un alarido más. Rin observó por la ventana… _Sesshomaru, apresúrate, tu hija no resistirá mucho más._ Pensó angustiada observando la situación en la que se encontraba su pequeña.

Izayoi cayó sobre sus manos, jadeando. Jamás en toda su vida, había realizado tanto esfuerzo espiritual. Observó a su madre, su frente estaba perleada de sudor y pálida. Le haría una bebida energizante, se notaba que hacía horas que no paraba, se iba a desmayar y estaba segura, de que, sin ella, no iba a poder. Estaba levantándose para ir a buscar los elementos necesarios, cuando sucedió.

Un tengu enorme apareció en el medio de la habitación con la mirada más desquiciante y maniática que solo hubiese sido capaz de ver en sus más horribles pesadillas. Hiroshi y Senshimaru desenfundaron sus espadas, listos para atacar, pero unos tentáculos negros, con púas a su alrededor los envolvieron, apretándolos, inmovilizándolos…Daiki y Haru se precipitaron hacia él con un grito de guerra en sus gargantas, los mismos tentáculos los aplastaron contra una pared. Rin se abalanzó hacia su hija, cubriéndola. Kagome preparó su arco y se posicionó frente a Izayoi, Rin y Mitzuki, más sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo y energía ya gastados. Inuyasha apareció por detrás, levantó su katana listo para liberar a sus hijos y sus sobrinos de una estocada…

 _—_ Ni lo pienses hanyou asqueroso _—_ fue la respuesta seca, irónica y cortante del Hisoka. Inmediatamente, levantó su brazo…La pulsera refulgió en la oscuridad. Inuyasha detuvo el movimiento a mitad de camino cuando observó la mano del Lord dirigirse hacia la misma. Había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Sesshomaru e Irasue. No iba a tentar a la suerte con la vida de su sobrina como pérdida ante la apuesta.

Unos segundos más tarde, Sesshomaru e Irasue atravesaron el ventanal, encontrándose con esta escena. La cara de Hisoka cambió de una manera radical. Su sonrisa, maquiavélica volvió, observó a Sesshomaru.

—Ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos…Les contaré una pequeña historia _—_ se detuvo un segundo para pensar y luego sonriendo _—_ Bueno, será más interesante con otra interlocutora _—_ Y antes de poder preverlo, Hisoka hizo chasquer sus dedos. Mitzuki desapareció de los brazos de su madre, para reaparecer al lado de Hisoka. Una ronda de jadeas y gemidos se escuchó por la estancia.

—¡Mitzuki! _—_ Rin trató de correr hasta su hija, sus hijos y sobrinos trataban de safarse.

— ¡BASTA! _—_ rugió el tengu, frenando cualquier movimiento. Mitzuki apenas podía mantenerse en pie _—_ Atiende humana inmunda _—_ Varios gruñidos resonaron por la estancia, ante esto, la sonrisa del Lord aumentó _—_ la que va a sufrir las consecuencias si tu no te comportas y escuchas… _—_ Mitzuki soltó un jade con unas cuantas lágrimas al sentir que su muñeca se retorcía y lo peor…El crujido del hueso rompiéndose. Cayo de rodillas, sosteniéndose la mano. Rin llevó las manos a su boca y también se arrodillo.

Miro al tengu con mucho odio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡No te hemos hecho nada! _—_ gritó eufórica. No media las consecuencias de su actuar, estaba cansada, su familia estaba totalmente a la merced de este horripilante y asqueroso Lord. Quería que acabara. Que acabara ya. Sesshomaru la observó desde la otra punta de la habitación con su mano lista en Bakusaiga.

El tengu la miró frio.

—¿Por qué?... Bueno, eso tendrás que preguntarle a tu marido… _—_ Dirigió su mirada hasta él y lo señaló con el dedo _—_ ¡Pregúntale que le hizo a Yukiko! ¡A la heredera de las tierras del Este! _—_ Su furia se dirigió contra el Lord del Oeste. _—_ Diles, diles la asquerosa rata inmunda que eres _—_ Sesshomaru lo observó, sabia que en el pasado había ganado varios enemigos, de algunos no se gastaba ni en saber el nombre. Y este parecía ser el caso, verdaderamente estaba perdido.

Irasue suspiró. Observó la ventana… La luna se estaba asomando. _Mhhm…_ Observó de nuevo, la mano del tengu y a su nieta. Su corazón se apretujó. Ya tenia un plan.

—Yukiko _—_ comenzó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes _—_ era la heredera de las tierras del Este…Fue la primera mujer en heredar semejantes riquezas, porque su hermano, aquí presente _—_ dijo señalándolo de arriba a abajo _—_ era demasiado pequeño. _—_ A medida que hipnotizaba a todos los presentes con sus movimientos, su voz, iba avanzando, ubicándose estratégicamente, esperando que su hijo comprendiera lo que estaba haciendo. Sesshomaru la observó atentamente. Debía mantener ocupado al tengu también, lo observó.

— ¿Me equivoco, Lord Hisoka? _—_ la observó desconfiado, elevando su quijada, mirándola con desprecio.

— Continúa.

— Por ser la primera mujer, estuvo muy presionada. Tanto, que se vio obligada a aceptar un compromiso. _—_ observó a Rin, había sido mucho tiempo antes de que ella apareciera o naciera siquiera _,_ se giró hacia Sesshomaru _—_ Él fue el elegido por los Ministros _—_ silencio. Un profundo silencio. Rin lo buscó con la mirada. Sesshomaru observó a su madre…Recordando. Retrocedió un paso cuando lo hizo y sintió la mirada del tengu sobre él. _—_ Era más chico que ella, sin duda, pero mi hijo, la rechazó completa y correctamente…

—¡¿Correctamente!? _—_ Estalló el tengu y se adelantó hasta estar de frente con él _—_ ¡La humillo! Dijo que no estaba interesado en semejante mujerzuela y ante la insistencia de mi hermana… _—_ el aura frente a él empezó a caldearse _—_ ¡la asesino! Frente a toda nuestra nación. No le bastó solo con eso… ¡Quemó nuestro palacio!¡Mira! _—_ gritó, extendiendo sus brazos, quemados y chamuscados _—_ Todo hubiese aceptado… ¡Si no hubieses desposado a una humana! ¡A UNA DETESTEABLE Y ASQUEROSA HUMANA! _—_ su grito resonó en la estancia, congelando el momento. Lo miró de frente con furia en sus ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo a Mitzuki de sus cabellos…

—Ahmm… _—_ Mitzuki trató de zafarse, pero estaba débil y con su muñeca rota a medio sanar, era inútil.

—Un movimiento en falso y… _—_ dijo amenazando a cualquiera que hiciera un movimiento, apuntando a su muñequera…En donde latía el corazón de Mitzuki. Se acercó hasta Sesshomaru. Este ultimo estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no arrebatarle a su hija de sus asquerosas manos. Toda la situación generaba impotencia… Estaban atados de manos y pies. Gruñó por su astucia e inteligencia. Lo que había contado era cierto… Pero faltaban partes. La peor parte.

— Tú _—_ dijo señalando a Sesshomaru y levantando de los cabellos a la princesa. Sollozó. Apretó sus puños. _—_ Me entregarás a tu hija, si quieres que viva, será mi esclava y unificarás los reinos. _—_ _¿Qué mierdas esta diciendo?_ Los ojos de Sesshomaru se estaban tornando rojos…No estaba pudiendo soportarlo. ¿Osaba insinuarle que utilizaría a sus hijas con tales fines? Oh… no sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Mitzuki observó a su padre.

—Ha- Házlo… _—_ susurró. Quería que todo esto terminará. Observó a su hija como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo. _—_ Házlo, papá… _—_ suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos. Hisoka sonrió, quebrarla había sido más fácil de lo que planeaba.

—¡¿Pero que mierdas estas diciendo, Mitzuki?! _—_ Estalló Senshimaru, todos giraron a mirarlo, sorprendidos. _—_ ¡Cierra la maldita boca! _—_ el mayor de los principes respiraba con dificultad y había pequeños tintes rojos en sus ojos. _—_ ¡Entiendo tu furia, pero no me parece una razón para semejante ataque! ¡Es una idiotez! _—_ Gritó, rojo de cólera. Irasue observó a su nieto. Perfecto, increíble intervención no planeada. Hisoka lo observó iracundo, abrió su boca, listo para refutarle.

—Está enamorado de Sesshomaru _—_ Irasue, dejó caer la bomba, en el momento oportuno _—_ Él mismo asesinó a su hermana para que no se lo quitarán, aunque lo hace ver como si fuera su culpa…Y su gran amor, se desposó con una humana, simplemente, enloqueció _—_ Hisoka extendió sus alas transformándose por el enojo. Irasue miró por la venta. Era tiempo.

—¡Hazlo ahora! _—_ gritó. Sesshomaru tomó a su hija. Irasue contra el brazo de su enemigo. Algo que había pasado por alto, algo que los favorecía enormemente. Por la ventana, la luna se alzaba imponente.

Luna llena.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hola, aquí de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Uff, entramos en la recta final. Espero que les haya gustado y haya compensado un poco, la larga larga espera. Les pido perdón de todo corazón.


End file.
